Karakura City Academy for Artistic Souls
by DavinaLeBlanc
Summary: Karakura City Academy for Artistic Souls or KCAAS an amazing school for talented, amazing, rich kids from wealthy powerfull families. A new girl has just joined the school and she is about to meet her best friend forever, her friends for life, the love of her life&3 people who could also ruin&destroy lives if given the opportunity. I own NADA except the plot/story & my OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic. For Character profile(i.e what they look like in my fanfic) it will be on my profile along with a few other details you might want to check out. Anyways I hope you guys like it and please if you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all.**_

**Chapter One**

_(Rukia's POV)_

"Rukia, come on honey the showcase is going to start soon and we want to get good seats!" My mom Hisana yells from downstairs. "Coming mom!" I yell just as I stop at my full length mirror to give myself a once over, I'm going to a special summer music showcase at the Art Academy I will be going to in the fall and I want to look my best.

I make sure my black shoulder length hair is neat, black mascara looks good, clear glossy lips, clean face._ 'Now my outfit...'_ I chose to wear my white spaghetti strap sundress with cherry blossom branches and petals all over, light pink cardigan, white two inch heels, and my cherry blossom flower stud earrings. I then hear my father Byakuya from downstairs. "Rukia, your mother and I are about to get in the car get downstairs." I sigh nervously and grab my phone from my dresser and hurry down the stairs and to the front door were my mom and dad are waiting for me.

"It's about time sweetie, I thought your father was going to have to drag you downstairs." My mom says smiling. Of course both my parents are dressed formally as there will be very important and famous people at the showcase.

My mom is wearing a professional looking black dress with sweetheart neckline and thick straps, black three inch heels, has a black and silver clutch, diamond stud earrings, and her platinum wedding rings. My dad of course is in a black suit, white long sleeve button up with two buttons undone, black dress shoes, and his platinum wedding band. "Well, shall we go ladies?" I smile and nod at my dad. My mom steps out first and heads to my dad's black Dodge Charger. "Rukia." I turn and face my dad who has a small smile on his face. "You'll be great honey." I nod and smile and head to the car.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Karakura City Academy for Artistic Souls (think Karakura High x4 and more modern) an amazing school for the amazing talented children of rich, famous, powerful and prestigious families from all over the world. To even be considered a possible student at this academy you must first audition in front of a panel of judges, and the judges could be anyone associated with KCAAS. One of the judges could be anyone famous, rich, or powerful, along with a few of the staff from the academy. It's one very hard school to get into.

**-0-0-0-0-**

_(Rukia's POV)_

My dad pulls into the huge parking lot next to the Concert Hall that is already packed with cars, which only helps in making me more nervous for my performance today. I know I am only playing piano but its for the second opening act, and for a lot of people, I've never performed for so many before.

"Rukia, it's going to take sometime to find a space, why don't you head inside so you can get ready for your performance." My dad says looking at me through the rear view mirror. I swallow hard and nod "Alright... I'll see you after my performance." I get out of the car and start walking to the entrance of the hall.

Standing at the door is a tall girl around my age with a clip board and headset on, she sees me and motions me to come over. As I walk over I look her over. She is probably around 5'9 with the three inch black heels she has on. She has on a royal blue blouse, black tight slacks and black blazer on, the outfit accentuates her curvy figure, long legs and large breasts. Her hair is ebony black, long and frames her face nicely, the colors she has on along with her black mascara and black thin eyeliner make her sea foam eyes pop and also makes her light tan skin glow.

When I finally reach her she extends her hand which I shake and gives me a small smile. "Hi Rukia, I'm Davina Le Blanc I'll be in your Junior Class in the fall. I'm in charge of the Summer Music Showcase this year, though not by choice. Follow me and I'll get you ready for your performance which is in one hour." Davina turns and starts walking into the hall and I follow her quickly as many people are trying going in.

"What do you mean your in charge of the showcase but not by choice?" I ask as we make a turn and into a empty hall way. "Lets just say my friends and I may have gotten into some trouble before the last school year ended and because of that the principal decided to make us in charge of the Showcase as punishment since he wouldn't be able to do anything severe because of who we are." "Because of who you are?" I ask as we make another turn. "You don't recognize my last name?" Davina asks a little surprised. I think for a second Le Blanc... I think I have heard of that name before. My eyes widen when I remember the name.

"You're the daughter of Emmett and Evelyn Le Blanc the Famous Director and the Famous Singer/Model." "Bingo! My parents donate a huge amount of money to the academy along with giving some students here jobs. In a way I am immune because they don't want to anger my parents and have them stop funding, but it's also because I am one of the top students here along with my friends. I'll introduce you to everyone during intermission." Davina says as she pushes open two double doors with big red letters saying _**BACK STAGE**_.

There are people everywhere! They are tuning instruments, putting on make up and jewelry, going in and out behind curtains to get dressed, practicing vocal exercises... It's just like if it were a real concert and not just a school showcase. Davina grabs my hand and takes me to a podium by the curtain and entrance to on stage. Davina places her clipboard down and takes off her blazer. "Ok Rukia you got the sheet music for the song right?" I nod. "It's the song My Soul, Your Beats by Lia. I didn't actually need the sheet music I know the whole song by heart." I say sheepish.

Davina looks at me surprised but smiles. "Awesome." Suddenly I hear a phone ring. Davina sighs reaches into her blazer pocket and answers. "Hello?... Oh hi are you on your way?... What... What do you mean you can't come!... I don't give a fuck Senna! You need to be here! You're the second opening act, your supposed to do a duet with me half way through the show before intermission and your supposed to perform with the Junior Class Performers!.. Fine then fuck you Senna! I swear you better stay the hell away from me when school starts back up or I will personally fucking kill you even if you are Ichigo's girlfriend!" Davina then growls puts on her blazer, puts her phone in her pocket and grabs her clipboard.

"Fuck me... What the hell am I going to do?!" Davina then looks at me out of the corner of her eye and I blanch realizing what she is about to ask. Davina presses a button on her headset and starts speaking. "Uryu, Nel I need both of you at the dumb bitch's dressing room we have an emergency." Davina then turns to me with puppy dog eyes. "Rukia I hate to ask but I know on your file it says you can also sing along with playing the piano..." I sigh. "What would you need me to do?..."

"Well first that was Senna Aizen a Junior who will be in our class. She fucking bailed on coming to the showcase, she was also the girl you were going to play piano for. I need you to fill in for her tonight, which means I need you to sing and play My Soul, Your Beats on the piano, do a duet with me in an hour and a half, and then sing with the Junior Class Performers at the end of the showcase in about three hours..." My face whitens even more and my hands get all clammy.

"I- I don't know Davina..." I say shakily. "Please Rukia, I'm begging you. And I never beg for anything!" Davina says grabbing my hands with hers. I sigh and tilt my head back. "Alright I'll do it... I usually don't perform in front of this many people though..." Davina smiles at me and lets go of my hands. "Don't worry you'll be great! My mom was one of the judges at your audition and she said your talents are amazing." My eyes widen. "Y-your mom, Evelyn Le Blanc?! She was one of my judges!?" Davina ignores me though and starts dragging me to a dim lit hallway.

There are several doors lining both sides of the hall, in front of one door I see a girl and guy standing there. The girl is tall around 5'11 in the two inch heels she's wearing. She has tan skin, green wavy hair, green eyes, curvy figure and big breasts. She's wearing a black un buttoned long sleeve withe the sleeves rolled to her elbows, white tank top under, blue tight skinny jeans and shiny black peep toe heels. The guy has short dark blue hair with side bangs, rimless glasses, white buttoned up dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and tucked in, beige straight leg jeans, black leather belt, and black dress shoes.

The girl sees us smiles and waves. "Hey Nel, Uryu!" Davina says as we reach them. "Hey Davina." They both say. Davina turns to me and smiles. "Rukia this is Neliel Tu Odelschwank and Uryu Ishida. Nel is in charge of Hair and Make-up, and Uryu along with two others are in charge of wardrobe. Guys this is Rukia Kuchiki, she's taking over for Slutty Senna." Nel giggles while Uryu shakes his head. "You shouldn't let Ichigo hear you say those things about his girlfriend." Uryu says while Davina rolls her eyes, Uryu then turns to me and sticks out his right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-San." "It's nice to meet you too Ishida-San, and please you can all call me Rukia." I say smiling while I shake his hand. Uryu smiles "Only if you call me Uryu." "Hi Rukia! I'ts nice to meet you, you can call me Nel!" Nel says while grabbing me and nearly hugging me to death. "Nel! Let the girl breathe!" I hear Davina say. "Sorry!" Nel says releasing me. Davina and Uryu chuckle at Nel while I try to even out my breathing.

"Anyway this will be your dressing room." Davina says as she slides off the gold name plate with **_Senna_** in cursive and tosses it on the floor. Davina then takes out another gold name plate and a black sharpie and writes _**Rukia K**_. in cursive and slides it on the door. "Lets go." Davina says opening the door. The dressing room is a regular one with black furniture, black and grey changing screen with black butterfly designs, attached full bathroom and cream colored walls. "Uryu I want you to get her the red lace dress with thin black leather belt, diamond studs, and black leather three inch heels. Nel I want her hair up and pinned back but leave the stray bang, as for the make up nothing heavy just accentuate her natural beauty. Rukia you sit and let these two work their magic, I'll be back to get you in twenty minutes right before the show starts." Davina then walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

_(Davina's POV)_

I sigh as I walk back to the podium and yet again putting my clipboard down and taking off my blazer. I then get a wiff of the distinct smell of Axe and feel strong arms wrap around my waist and kiss my neck. "Hey babe." I hear a gruff voice say. I turn and smile to face my boyfriend. "Hey Grimmjow." Grimmjow smirks and pulls me in for a kiss. "Eww get a room." I growl and turn at the voice. "Shut up Renji just because you don't have the balls to ask out Tatsuki doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Renji turns as red as his hair and mumbles something before walking away. "Cut the guy some slack Tatsuki can sometimes be almost as scary as you on a regular day." I sigh again more loudly this time and Grimmjow laughs at my expression. "God damn it Strawberry I am not in the mood your stupid girlfriend already pissed me off today." I say leaving Grimmjow's arms to stand in front of Ichigo. He may have a good eight inches on me him being 6'5 and I only 5'9 with the heels but to me it's never mattered I can still scare him and multiple other guys.

Ichigo looks at me confused. "What did Senna do?" I'm not suprised she didn't tell him that she wasn't coming. "She bailed on the showcase." Ichigo scowls. "What did she tell you." Grimmjow asks walking over and putting one arm around my waist. "A new mall opened up in Okinawa and she wanted to go." I say angry. Ichigo looks down his bangs covering his eyes. "You're kidding how are we going to find a replacement on such short notice?!" Grimmjow growls. I put a hand on his chest look at him and smirk. "I already did, are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Grimmjow smirks and then turns to Ichigo. "You alright man?" Ichigo looks up with anger. "It's the Spring Fair all over again!" Ichigo growls throwing his hands in the air. I put a hand on Grimmjow's bicep and motion with my head for him to leave, he nods and kisses me on the lips before leaving Ichigo and I alone. I grab Ichigo's hand and take him to my dressing room for more privacy, and we sit down on the sofa next to each other after closing the door as to not be interrupted.

"Ichigo..." "You were right." Ichigo says looking down and pulling out is phone from his pocket. "What?" "I had Hat N Clogs get detective for me a couple weeks ago and she's been cheating on me for months, I found out this morning." He says handing me his phone and which shows multiple pictures of Senna with some guy with blonde hair kissing and all kinds of other stuff. I scowl "I'll kill the slut! First she does this to you and she bails on the Showcase that we and our friends worked hard on! I already warned her to stay away from me, now when the other girls find out they're all going to want to kick her ass too." I say. Ichigo sighs and starts messing with the buttons on his black vest and picking invisible lint off his tight black jeans. I lean in and put my hand on his shoulder. "You know you deserve better than her, I never liked her because I can't picture you with someone like her. You can do so much better little brother." Ichigo chuckles a bit. "Your only older than me by two months, and your my god sister." I shove him in the shoulder with my hand that was there. "So you asshole you, your sisters and I all treat eachother like brother and sisters so shut up."

Ichigo laughs and gives me a one armed hug. "Thanks Vina." I smile_ 'He really does deserve better than that skank... Hmmm... I wonder...'_

_**I know this is boring but please bare with me, this is my first fan fic . I promise the next chapter will be better! **_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again everyone! Here is the next Chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter**__** and thank you to those who have already followed and reviewed this story, I appreciate it**__**!**__** : )**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my story and OCs. Bleach belongs to Kubo if it belonged to me Grimmjow would have shown up in the manga already and Ichiruki would have happened a long time ago. And all other things belong to their perspective owners/creators.**_

**Chapter Two**

_(No One's POV)_

Davina is at the podium getting set up with a small ear piece and microphone while shouting orders to everyone and making sure the guys for the opening perfomance are ready to go on. As the techs finish up with her they hurry to go to the sound boards to control everything. "Alright can everyone hear me clearly?!" Davina says testing to see if everyone's microphones and ear pieces are set up. She hears a chorus of "Yes." and nods to herself. "Alright Nel, Uryu make sure Rukia is set up with an earpiece and microphone and bring her to the podium." A few seconds later she hears Nel Reply. "Alright Davina Uryu just finished taking in Rukia's dress and Nemu already set her up so we are on our way."

Davina turns and sees Ichigo, Grimmjow, Shuhei and Renji making their way over to her. "Hey guys. I see you finally got here Shuhei." Davina says. Ichigo, Shuhei and Renji nod at her while Grimmjow picks her up from the waist and kisses her before setting her down. Davina smiles after and looks around the four guys. "Where are Toshiro and Dante(No Not From Devil May Cry)?" Davina asks. Grimmjow, Shuhei and Renji look around and Ichigo rubs the back of his neck. "... We don't know... We all came in together but two minutes after we got here they disappeared..." Ichigo says. Davina growls and speaks into the microphone clipped to the inside of her blouse. "Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ichimaru and Dante Bonsignore I want both of you to the podium NOW. And if by chance these two haven't been set up yet the person closest to them better drag them to this podium RIGHT NOW!" Davina runs her hands through her hair and sighs loudly. "I swear those two better get here or I WILL hurt them _sooo _badly."

"You won't have to Davina I brought you Shiro-Chan." Davina turns and sees her God Sister Karin dragging Toshiro by the arm to the podium. "Damn it Karin I told you I was on my way over here already!" Toshiro sighs. Karin rolls her eyes at him and turns back to Davina. "Yeah sure that's why he was walking to the indoor skating rink on campus." Karin says smirking. Davina glares at Toshiro who is now standing next to the other three guys. "Great now we are just missing Dante..." "No you're not I'm right here." Everyone turns and sees a guy around the same height as Ichigo with long silver hair tied loosely on his right shoulder, light tan skin, and baby blue eyes. He is wearing a purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black straight leg jeans pulled over black boots. "At least no one had to drag you here." Davina says glaring at Toshiro.

"Alright so all of you are dressed, and set up with ear pieces and microphones right?" Davina asks. "Yes babe, we all got set up." Grimmjow says putting his hands on her waist. "Ok good." Davina says. Davina then looks over Toshiro, Shuhei, Renji and Grimmjow since she didn't look at what they were wearing before. Renji has his hair loose and is wearing a black dress shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots, Grimmjow is wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black straight leg jeans pulled over black boots. Toshiro is wearing a light grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black straight leg jeans and black high top converse. And finally Shuhei is wearing a dark green dress shirt, black straighte leg pants and black boots. "Who dressed all six of you?" Davina asks. "Orihime and Yuzu did." Ichigo says stretching. "Five minutes to show time Le Blanc-San!" Davina turns and sees a boy with black hair handing her, her clip board. "Thank you Hanataro." "Alright guys, your microphones are set up, your instruments are in place on stage behind the curtain so go!" Davina says shooing the guys away behind the curtain on stage. "I'll see you afterwards babe, love you." Grimmjow says giving Davina a kiss and then leaving with the guys. "Love you too." Davina says sighing happily.

Just as the guys are leaving to take their places they pass Nel, Uryu and Rukia. When Rukia and Ichigo pass each other they don't look at each other. There is that slow motion movement when they pass each other, both not noticing the other as they have many things on their minds.

"Hey Davina." Nel says smiling. "Hey you three. Wow Rukia you look amazing!" The red lace dress is a couple inches above her knees revealing her smooth long legs and the dress also hugs her athletic curvy petite body. Her hair reveals her beautiul face and her features are accentuated by the mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Rukia blushes and looks down. "Thank you, but it was all thanks to Nel and Uryu. "Nonesense Rukia, we just accentuated your features." Uryu says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys!" The four turn and see Orihime running to them. Orihime is wearing a grey long sleeve with Mickey Mouse on it, black tight skinny jeans, and black high heels. Her hair is up in a ponytail her bangs framing her face and where her hair is tied she has two blue flower pins. Orihime then reaches the group and kisses Uryu on the cheek. Uryu smiles and kisses her on the lips "Hello Princess." Orihime blushes at Uryu's nickname for her and then notices Rukia standing inbetween Uryu and Nel.

"Oh hi! I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime says going to stand in front of Rukia and hugging her. "Hello Inoue-San I'm Rukia Kuchiki. You must be Uryu's girlfriend, he's told me a couple of things about you. It's nice to meet you." Rukia says smiling. Orihime smiles back. "I hope they were all good things! And it's nice to meet you too Kuchiki-San! Please call me Orhime." "Alright but you have to call me Rukia." The two girls smile at each other and then Orihime turns to Davina. "Davina Hanataro-Kun wanted me to tell you that we start in two minutes." "Alright thank you Orihime, I better get on stage then. Rukia you can sit here and watch the first performance, three of the guys on Bass, Acoustic, and Electric will be playing for your performance and the two guys who will be on Violin should be getting here any minute." Davina says putting down her clip board, fixing her hair, and then putting on her blazer.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The lights dim in the concert hall and a spotlight shines where Davina stands on the catwalk.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Karakura City Academy for Artistic Souls. We are honored to have all of you here for our 24th Annual Summer Music Showcase! I am Davina Le Blanc a Junior here at the Academy and I will be your host for most of the evening, first I regret to inform you all that one of the Junior Class performers isn't here, but luckily Ms. Rukia Kuchiki a new student here at the Academy will be taking over for Senna Aizen who didn't come. Now I am proud to introduce to you all the opening act Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ichimaru, Dante Bonsignore, Shuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai who are performing Counting Stars by OneRepublic, please enjoy."

Davina steps off the catwalk and back to backstage, the spotlight dissapears, the curtains open and the stage lights turn on. Ichigo is at the front with his hands on a black microphone with red black flames all over (Imagine a Hollowfied Getsuga Design) on a mic stand, Grimmjow and Toshiro are both on electric guitar, Shuhei on acoustic guitar, Dante on Bass and Renji on drums.

_Counting Stars_

_by _

_OneRepublic_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

Ichigo steps back from the mic a bit his hands still on it.

As he starts singing again he gets close again to the mic.

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

Ichigo takes the mic off the stand and starts to move around the stage.

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Rukia is sitting on a chair listening and watching the guys play, but because of where she is sitting... She can't see Ichigo, she can only hear his voice.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Ichigo goes back to the stand and puts the mic back and puts his hands back on the stand and mic.

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is our four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

He steps back again.

Rukia is mesmerized by his voice,

He steps forward to sing into the mic, his bangs covering his eyes.

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

Davina introduces Rukia to Sebastian Michaelis and Usui Takumi (Look them up, I love the animes they are in) who will be playing violin for her performance. Sebastian is tall and fit has ruby red eyes, messy black hair, ivory skin and is wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, grey and black striped long sleeve, black leather vest with zippers, a black cross necklace, black bracelets and leather cuff bracelet, and black stud earrings. Usui is tall and fit as well with blonde spiky hair, green eyes, tan skin and is wearing a navy blue dress shirt, black straight leg jeans, and black boots.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_[4x:]_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Davina yells for the baby grand piano to be ready to roll out on stage when she gives the cue, and for the crew to be ready to roll off Renji's drum set.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars..._

The song ends, the audience errupts with applause, the guys bow and the curtains close.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Davina gives the cue and then walks back on to the catwalk the white spotlight following her.

"I hope you all enjoyed the Opening act, now we have new student Rukia Kuchiki singing and playing My Soul, Your Beats by Lia on the piano accompanied by Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ichimaru, Dante Bonsignore, Shuhei Hisagi, Usui Takumi and Seabastian Michealis. Please enjoy!"

Davina walks off stage as the spotlight disappears and the curtains open. The lavender stage lights are dim but you can still make out the five guys a few feet behind the white baby grand piano. Rukia and Ichigo pass each other again as Rukia makes her way to on stage and Ichigo stands by Orihime to get dressed in another outfit.

Rukia sighs and walks on stage a bright lavender spotlight following her as she smooths her dress and takes her seat on the piano bench. Rukia lets out a breath and begins to play the guys following her lead.

_My Soul, Your Beats _

_by _

_Lia_

_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha_

_Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime_

_Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru_

_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

_Kikoeta ki ga shita_

_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_Mou kuru ki ga shita_

_Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo_

_Miokutta Te wo futta Yokatta ne, to_

Rukia smiles and starts to loose herself while playing.

_Rouka no sumi miorosu Souji no tochuu_

_Okashi na mono da to omou_

_Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru no ni_

_Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni_

_Hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu_

_Matteru ki ga shita_

_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono toki ga_

_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_

_Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita_

_Monogatari Eien no Sono owari_

Ichigo is in his dressing room listening to Rukia play while changing out of his shirt and shoes and into a blood red dress shirt and some black boots. He leaves his vest, converse and wallet chain on the couch and walks back out still mesmerized by Rukia's beautiful voice and piano playing.

_Itsu no ma ni ka Kakedashiteta_

_Anata ni te wo hikareteta_

_Kinou ha tooku Ashita ha sugu_

_Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta_

Ichigo is stopped by Yuzu and is unable to lay eyes on Rukia while she is still performing. He sees Davina getting ready for her performance her hair is in soft curls, she has light pink lip gloss, black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara mking her eyes pop and she is already dressed in tight black leather pants, red long sleeve button up blouse with black tight tank top under, and black spike four inch heels. Davina puts on some leather fingerless gloves and some black rose gauges with a bronze leave hanging from each and then walks towards Ichigo and tells him to turn on his mic before he goes on stage.

_Kikoeta ki ga shita_

_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_Mou kuru ki ga shita_

_Ikusen no asa wo koe Atarashii hi ga_

_Matteru ki ga shita_

_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_

_Furueteru kono tamashii ga_

_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_

_Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo_

_Miokutta_

_Te wo futta_

_Arigatou, to..._

Rukia finishes and opens her eyes hearing the roaring applause from the audience and people from back stage. She gets up and bows with the guys behind her and the curtains close on her. As she goes back stage Ichigo leaves it and a spotlight follows him to the catwalk. Back stage everyone rushes to take out the piano and put back the drums, Sebastian, Toshiro and Usui leave the stage and Renji runs with Davina to take their places while Dante leaves since Grimmjow will be on bass and Ichigo and Shuhei will be on electirc.

"Good evening everyone I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I hope you all have enjoyed our performance so far this evening. Next up we have Davina Le Blanc perfoming Starlight by Tonight Alive along with Shuhei Hisagi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Renji Abarai and myself. Please sit back and enjoy."

Ichigo hurries down the catwalk and walks around the other side of the stage and to his place. The curtains open and the music starts. Davina at the front with a blood red microphone with white roses and vines with thorns around it on the microphone stand, Ichigo behind her to her right, Shuhei and Grimmjow behind her on her left, and Renji behind them on his drums. Davina taps her right foot to the music..

_Starlight_

_by _

_Tonight Alive_

_So I've been thinking lately _  
_That I should try to grow up _  
_Maybe start to show up on time _

_But let's be real here baby _  
_It's not the way that we work _  
_So why waste the sunshine? _

_I guess it's kinda funny _  
_We always throw away our money _  
_Right when we need it most _

_But honestly I'm happy _  
_I don't wanna worry about _  
_How we got to be so broke _

Rukia smiles seeing Davina having fun on stage and finally notices Ichigo rocking out and playing his black electirc guitar with the same red black flames as his microphone.

_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
_Don't have to say we're giving up if you _  
_Walk me home tonight I swear I could _  
_Fly beside you or under your starlight _  
_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
_Don't have to wait to have it all if you _  
_Light me up tonight I swear I could _  
_Never burn out under your starlight _

Davina smiles and runs her right hand through her hair.

Davina takes the microphone off the stand and walks the catwalk.

_So you've been thinking lately _  
_That you don't know what you want _  
_But you don't know what you've got my dear _

_And if it's dreams we're chasing _  
_You've got the world at your feet _  
_The skyline is so clear _

_We're getting hung up on the things we should have known _  
_Never bothered us before _  
_We're try'na make ends meet but I'm starting to think _  
_That this is all I need and more _

_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
_Don't have to say we're giving up if you _  
_Walk me home tonight I swear I could _  
_Fly beside you or under your starlight _  
_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
_Don't have to wait to have it all if you _  
_Light me up tonight I swear I could _  
_Never burn out under your starlight _

Davina walks back and next to Ichigo putting her right arm on his left shoulder and sings the next verse.

_Well our jeans are well ripped with our pockets thin _  
_We don't have any change so we'll just put our hands in _  
_You'll keep me warm tonight _  
_I don't need nice things to help me sleep at night _  
_Well it's never felt better to have nothing but you _  
_And no one understands me but I'm telling the truth _  
_Coz we can live in our own world as long as you love me _  
_As long as you love me _

Davina walks back to the stand and puts the microphone back and puts both of her hands on the stand.

_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
_Don't have to say we're giving up if you _  
_Walk me home tonight I swear I could _  
_Fly beside you or under your starlight _  
_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
_Don't have to wait to have it all if you _  
_Light me up tonight I swear I could _  
_Never burn out under your starlight _

_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
_I'm lost tonight under your starlight_

The audience applauses, Davina smiles and bows with the boys.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The rest of the first half of the first part of the show went well, now it's almost time for Davina and Rukia's duet. Sadly Rukia still hasn't been introduced to Ichigo since they've both been running around helping Davina, Nel, Uryu, Orihime, and Yuzu. Davina and Rukia are getting ready for their duet and Ichigo is waiting for this performance to end so he can go announce them and then relax for a bit since after this the group won't perform again until the last part of the showcase.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Next up we have Davina Le Blanc and Rukia Kuchiki doing a duet, they will be singing Shoujo S by Scandal." (Sumimasen, the lyrics are a little wrong I couldn't find a good website to get them from)

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Shoujo S _

_by_

_Scandal_

(_Davina, _Rukia, _**Both**_)

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai_  
_Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo_  
_Zutto iraira iraira shite wa_

_Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi_  
_Ate ni naranai wa I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara_

Ichigo finally has a look at Rukia dancing on stage with Davina.

His eyes are fixated on her, especially since what she's wearing shows her long legs.

Both girls are wearing black tight off the shoulder long sleeves, black spaghetti straps under, simple make up, purple, black and white pleated mid thigh skirts and black Doc Martins.

_Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama_  
(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)  
_Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo_  
(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)  
_**Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku anata o matteiru**_

_**Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai**_  
_**Chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara?**_

_**Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide**_

'I have to meet her...' Ichigo is mesmerized by her.

_Atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte sunao ni_  
(Motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide)  
_Ai no zanzou yumemiru shoujo esukeepu_  
(Tsukamattari nigekittari)  
_Itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na..._

_Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama_  
_(_Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)  
_Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo_  
(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)  
_Itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru anata o matteiru_

_**Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya**_  
_**Ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya**_

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Thank you all for coming to the showcase, right now we will have intermission and so the students get some rest before the last half it will be a thirty minute intermission. If you could all please make your way to the dining hall there are caterers there already set up so please enjoy." Davina is on the catwalk again in what she was wearing at the beginning of the showcase. As everyone leaves the hall a group of adults makes their way backstage. After the last person leaves the concert hall Davina goes backstage and walks to one of the many green rooms for the students. Davina enters the room and sees all of her friends in there, she also sees Ichigo sitting next to Grimmjow on a couch playing around with his phone and occasionaly looking up at Rukia who is sitting next to Nel and talking with her on the couch across. Davina rolls her eyes _'He would have a thing for her already, they haven't even technically met yet... Wait... They haven't met yet...' _Davina then closes the door behind her.

"Hey guys." Davina says sighing. Davina kicks off her high heels and plops down on the couch next to Grimmjow putting him in the middle of her and Ichigo. "Tired Nee-Chan." Karin says chuckling. Davina chucks a pillow at Karin and scowls. "Shut up Karin, I wouldn't be this tired if one of the guys would've taken being in charge of the showcase." Davina says glaring at Ichigo who doesn't notice because he was looking at Rukia. Davina rolls her eyes again and decides to introduce Rukia already. "Oh guys before I forget, I want to officially introduce Rukia Kuchiki to all of you." Davina gets up and stretches. "Guys this is Rukia Kuchiki the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki the CEO of Senbonsakura Corp and head of the Kuchiki Family and Hisana Kuchiki the famous Painter and Writer." Everyone says hello and Davina proceeds in introducing everyone else.

"Now let me introduce you to everyone else." Davina says. "You already know Nel and Uryu. Nel is the daughter of Giovanni Tu Odelschwank the Actor and Elizabeth the Dancer and Model. And Uryu is the son of Ryuken Ishida the World Famous Surgeon and Co-Owner of Karakura Hospital and Kanae (Yes his Biological Mom) the Designer and World Renowned Chef." Davina moves to where Orihime, Tatsuki and Renji are. "You've met Orihime who is Akihiko and Naomi Inoue's daughter, they're both Models and Naomi is also a Pastry Chef on the side. This is Tatsuki Arisawa she is the daughter of two of the most bad ass people in the _world_. Her dad is Masato Arisawa he's a Karate _Master _and owner of best Dojo ever, and Reiko Arisawa(An Older Version of Sailor Mars ^ w ^ ) the Female MMA World Champion is Tatsuki's mom." Tatsuki rolls her eyes and walks over to Rukia. "Nice to meet you Rukia, I'm happy to see your not one of those stuck up rich girls." Tatsuki says smirking and holding out her hand for Rukia to shake. Rukia laughs and shakes her hand. "If I ever did turn into one of those please do me the favor of shooting me." Tatsuki smiles and nods her head.

Davina smiles and turns to Renji. "This is Renji Abarai or Pineapple. He's the son of Kazuhiro Abarai the Chef and Akane Abarai the Owner and creator of Hell Butterfly Gourmet Restaurant." Renji scowls at Davina for calling him Pineapple but looks over at Rukia and waves. Davina laughs and introduces Grimmjow, Dante and Shuhei. "Rukia this is my boyfriend Grimmjow Jaegerjaques his mom and dad are Francisco and Jaqueline Jaegerjaques. Francisco is a famous American Football Player and Jackie is a Model and Actress." Grimmjow nods at Rukia and she waves. "These two are Dante Bonsignore and Shuhei Hisagi. Dante's dad Alexander is a well known Lawyer and his mom Rosalinda is a Writer and Famous Actress. Shuhei here is the son of Takeshi and Kasumi Hisagi, Takeshi is the Captain of the Japanese Soccer Team and Kasumi is a writer and the author of the Severed Souls Book Series and is also a song writer she's super famous and well known in the music industry." Dante and Shuhei both nod at Rukia and she just smiles back. "Finally we have these four Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ichimaru and the Kurosaki Siblings. Toshiro is the son of the famous Record Producer Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Ichimaru the famous Fashion designer and Model." Toshiro just looks at Rukia and says "Hello." Rukia smiles and says it back. "Now for the Kurosaki Siblings, these three are the kids of Isshin Kurosaki another World Renowned Surgeon and the other Co-Owner of Karakura Hospital with Ryuken Ishida and Masaki Kurosaki the Interior Designer and Former model. We have the twins who are a year younger than all of us Yuzu is the youngest, the middle child is Karin and the oldest is Strawberry over there." Yuzu smiles and says hello while Karin nods and Ichigo just waves. "Your name is Ichigo? As in Strawberry?!" Rukia says laughing.

Ichigo scowls. "Its one who protects not strawberry... Midget..." Rukia stops laughing and glares at Ichigo. "What did you just call me _Strawberry._" "I just stated a fact _Midget_." " I am not short, I am average height asshole!" Ichigo scoffs. "Yeah sure maybe average height for a _Midget_." While they are having this conversation everyone else is just looking on amused. "I am not a midget carrot top!" "Keep telling yourself that shorty and this is my natural hair color!" "You're asking for it Strawberry!" "Bring it Midget!" Rukia growls and gets up and Ichigo gets up as well smirking. Before anything else is said there is a knock at the door. The two sit down and Davina gets up and opens the door.

**Cliffhanger! Lol read the next chapter and see who was at the door : 0. Sorry I know I'm lame -_-**

**-DavinaLeBlanc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day? Whaaaaat... Lol sorry I'm at my college library 'studying' for my Japanese 101 final and I'm bored, hungry and bored... Randomness! I just noticed wile typing that I'm wearing my BLEACH shirt that has Ichigo, Renji and Bya-Chan... Aaaaaanyways here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

_(No One's POV)_

Davina opened the door and there standing was Sousuke Aizen. Everyone in the room straightened up and Ichigo gets up and goes to the door. "Mr. Aizen." Ichigo says holding back his sarcasm. Aizen looks him over then looks at Davina, he looks at her feet which are bare as she had kicked off her high heels and raises an eyebrow. "Hello Ichigo... Ms. Le Blanc nice to see you as well. "Wish I could say the same Aizen." Davina says icily. "And here I thought the brash rude one was you Ichigo. " Ichigo scowls and Davina glares at him. "Why are you here Aizen." Davina says clenching her teeth.

"I came here because of what you said about my daughter." Davina laughs. "I say a lot of things about your daughter so which one?" Aizen glares at her and you could cut the tension there with a butter knife. "I'm speaking about how you said she is a no show for the showcase so disrespectfully. My daughter is sick at home and she deserves your respect Ms. Le Blanc." Davina scoffs. "Your precious Senna is at the new mall in Okinawa, she called me to tell me she was going there instead of the showcase. And she does not deserve my respect Aizen your daughter is a liar, a cheater and not to mention a skank. She's slept with almost all the guys here at the academy, the only ones she hasn't slept with are the ones in this room!" "Davina enough!" Ichigo says.

"Aizen I suggest you leave and tell your daughter when you see her that I'm done with her and her bullshit. I've had enough of her." Ichigo says as Aizen glares at them. "You two will regret it, I'll make sure your lives are ruined." "You shouldn't give empty threats Mr. Aizen." Rukia had gotten up and is now behind Davina and Ichigo looking straight at Aizen. "Ms. Kuchiki..." "I know for a fact you can't do anything like that without making it extremely illegal and dangerous for yourself, you don't have the connections for that unlike the Kuchiki Family who have resources to spare when it comes to things like this. Now I politely insist that you leave, before I have to threaten to ruin your and your daughter's life and make your company go bankrupt within the hour for insulting and threatening my new friends. And I suggest you don't threaten anyone in this room because from now on they will all be under the protection of the Kuchiki Family." Davina and Ichigo's eyes widen and Aizen looks surprised. He turns and leaves without another word.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Rukia that was awesome!" Tatsuki says high fiving her. "I had to do something, I hated how he was talking to Davina and Ichigo, not to mention his daughter sounds like a bitchy stuck up slut. No offense Ichigo." "None taken trust me, I don't know what I ever saw in her anymore." Ichigo says stretching out on the couch. "I still can't believe that whore cheated on you." Nel says crossing her arms over chest. "She was a whore what do you expect." Ichigo says yawning. "We have no time to rest Strawberry, we need to eat and then get ready for our final performance together." Ichigo groans and sits up but grins when he sees the coffee table filled with hot wings, BBQ ribs, French fries, and chili cheese fries with a pack of bottled water on the floor next to the table. (This is making me hungry...)

After eating or more like pigging out Ichigo pulled Rukia aside. "I want to say thank you for what you said Rukia, I really appreciate it. And sorry for being a bit of an ass..." Rukia laughs and smiles. "Its alright Ichigo apology accepted, and you don't need to thank me I really do consider you all friends even if you guys don't." Ichigo scowls. "Of course we all consider you our friend Rukia, especially after what you said. Plus not many of us get along with a lot of people." Rukia smiles and Ichigo smiles back at her. They are both pulled out of staring at each other from another knock at the door.

Davina sighs and opens the door yet again, but this time its some of their parents. To be specific it's the Kurosakis, Kuchikis, Jaegerjaques, and Le Blancs.(Remember what my OCs will look like will be on my profile!) "Mom, dad what are you all doing here? The show starts in ten minutes you guys should be getting to your seats." Davina says. Her mom Evelyn laughs and hugs her daughter. Evelyn Le Blanc is tall, tan, curvy and busty like her daughter though Evelyn has black wavy hair and red eyes. "Oh sweetie your just like your father when your in charge of a project, all work and no play." Davina rolls her eyes and smiles at her mom. The parents come in and greet their children, and of course when Isshin 'greeted' Ichigo he got clotheslined.

Rukia and Davina proceeded to introduce the Kuchikis to everyone and vice versa. Although all the adults already know each other. "Honey your performances were amazing!" Hisana says hugging her daughter. Rukia blushes and thanks her mom. "Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki its wonderful to see you both again." The family turns and sees Yuzu behind them smiling and standing with the other Kurosakis. "Yuzu so wonderful to see you! And Karin, Masaki, Isshin same to you." Hisana says smiling. Masaki smiles and moves to hug Hisana, the two hug and Isshin goes over to Byakuya.

"Long time no see Byakuya!" Isshin says clapping him on the back. "Isshin." Byakuya says his usual blank face. "Oh this must be your son Ichigo! Its so nice to meet you, Isshin and Masaki always tell us so much about you." Hisana says as Ichigo comes over to stand next to Yuzu. "Hello Mrs. Kuchiki." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck. Hisana smiles at Ichigo and turns to Byakuya. "Honey say hello." Byakuya looks at Ichigo blankly. "Hello." Ichigo was going to say something about how Byakuya was looking at him but Masaki gave him a look from next to Hisana and he kept his mouth shut. "Hello Mr. Kuchiki."

Rukia was giggling at how uncomfortable Ichigo looked from next to her dad. "Dad I wanted to ask if its ok to invite all my friends over for the weekend. Please?" Byakuya turns to his daughter with a sad look which surprises a few people while the others just chuckle. Rukia is a huge Daddy's girl, Byakuya is basically wrapped around her finger. "I'm sorry sweetie, we actually have to leave tomorrow morning for New York City remember." Rukia's smile drops and she sighs. "I forgot about that... We're spending the rest of summer vacation there..." Davina comes over and stands in front of Rukia. "It's alright Rukia, we all are actually going somewhere for the rest of summer vacation. We'll see each other when school starts." Davina says smiling. Rukia smiles "Sure thing Davina, maybe I'll bring you guys something back from New York City." Davina then turns to Byakuya and Hisana and smiles. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki! Its so nice to see you guys, it's been a few years since I last saw you." "Its nice to see you as well Davina." Hisana says smiling. "Mr. Kuchiki, may I have a word with you please?" Byakuya raises an eyebrow but motions for her to walk to the door. They go outside and Davina tells Byakuya about what happened with Aizen.

Meanwhile inside Hisana had invited the Kurosaki Family to go with them to New York City for the rest of the summer since Masaki, Isshin and Ichigo were going to stay in Karakura. The twins were going with the Le Blancs to Ireland wanting to see where Emmett, Evelyn and Davina were born. Ichigo and Rukia are talking about all the things they could do in NYC, Hisana and Masaki are making arrangements for the trip, the twins are with Davina and her parents excited about leaving for Ireland this very night after the showcase and Isshin is sulking on couch about being ignored by his wife, daughters and ungrateful son.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The final performances are almost done, the only ones left are the Juniors and Seniors but of course the one focused on will be the Junior Performance.

Davina is getting her galaxy purple tapers in when Grimmjow comes up holding two microphones and hands her, her custom red microphone that she used during her first performance. Every Junior that sings at the Academy gets a custom microphone made for them to use right before the summer showcase, but if you don't show the microphone is re-done and used for someone else. As you can already imagine what was supposed to be Senna's microphone will now be Rukia's when school starts and after it is re-done the way she wants it. Davina's is blood red and has white roses and vines with thorns all around it, Grimmjow's is teal blue like his hair and has a white armored looking panther roaring on it. "They told me to tell you, you present in five." Grimmjow says looking over his girlfriend. Davina is wearing a purple halter top with black tube top under, black leather pants, purple strappy heels, her hair is straight, and she only has mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss on. Grimmjow is matching with her wearing a purple tight muscle shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and black boots.

"Ughhhh." Davina says looking in a mirror. Grimmjow chuckles "What's wrong?" "I prefer to be in skinny jeans, converse, boots, hoodies, leather jackets, t-shirts and flannels. I'll only wear this to a club or maybe a party." "You'll survive." Grimmjow says kissing her cheek as she sighs again and goes onto the catwalk.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"I hope you all enjoyed the Sophomore's performance, next up we have us Juniors who are performing You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starships." Davina walks back down the catwalk and to the curtain and disappears behind it.

* * *

**Boys**

_Girls_

_**Both**_

_You Make Me Feel..._

_by_

_Cobra Starships_

_(feat. Sabi)_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

All the girls are on the left side of the stage, while the boys are on the right.

Some of the people performing are Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, Davina, Shuhei, Nel, Toshiro, and Orihime.

**Girl I've been all over the world**

**Looking for you**

**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**

**And you're overdue**

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**

**In that bright white noise**

**What I been missing in my life**

**What I been dreaming of**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be**

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

All of them are moving around stage dancing and having fun.

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You, you make me feel that**_

**Get a little closer to me girl**

**And you'll understand**

**'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need**

**Well, then I'm your man**

**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio**

**In that bright white noise**

**What I been missing in my life**

**What I been dreaming of**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be**

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_**La la la la la**_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop_

Ichigo grabs Rukia's hand and twirls her.

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

At the end of the song everyone strikes a pose except for Ichigo and Rukia.

After Ichigo had twirled her he dipped her and both were looking into each others eyes and that's how they stayed until the curtains closed.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Thank you so much for coming everyone! Please drive back home safe and I hope you all enjoyed the showcase." The lights on stage turn off as the concert hall lights turn on. the audience starts getting up and leaving except for the parents of our little group who start to make their way back stage.

Davina is backstage thanking everyone for a great job and an awesome showcase, she then dismisses the crew and the only ones left are the group. "All right well, we better go. Our parents are waiting for us in the Dining Hall so we can help them clean up." Orihime says to Renji and Uryu. They both nod and bid their farewells to the group saying they will see each other at start of school. Nel, Dante, and Shuhei also say goodbye as they get texts saying their parents are outside. Toshiro also left saying he didn't want his parents embarrassing him again in front of his friends. Now the only ones left are Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Davina, Rukia, Grimmjow and Tatsuki. All of them are just lounging around cleaning up the last bit of stuff back stage when their parents get there. Grimmjow's dad Francisco goes over to his son and claps him on the back. "Nice job on your performance Grimmjow, who knew you could actually sing!" Francisco laughs just like Grimmjow which isn't surprising since Francisco looks like an older version of Grimmjow. "Frank stop you're going to hurt my baby." Grimmjow's mom Jacqueline is very beautiful, she is tall, slender and curvy with shoulder length blonde hair, light baby blue eyes and very light tan skin. Jackie goes over to her son and kisses him on the cheek. "You did great honey." Grimmjow slightly blushes and looks around making everyone laugh. "Hi Frank, Jackie." Davina says going over to them. "Well if it isn't my future daughter in law. Your performances were great Davina." Frank says giving her a huge hug. As you can see Grimmjow doesn't get his personality from his dad, he actually gets it from his mom. His temper and looks he gets from his dad.

Davina laughs when she is set down and calls over Rukia who was with her parents and the Kurosakis minus Ichigo and Karin who are with Tatsuki and her parents. "Rukia I'd like you to meet Francisco and Jacqueline Jaegerjaques Grimmjow's parents." Rukia smiles and extends her hand. "Its nice to meet both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Jaegerjaques." Jackie smiles and shakes Rukia's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rukia and please call me Jackie, I'm not one for formalities it makes me feel old." Frank then hugs Rukia making Byakuya roll his eyes and sigh._ 'I'm surrounded by idiots...'_ Byakuya says in his head as he turns back to his wife. "Nice to meet you Rukia, you can call me Frank! And its nice to see you got your mom's personality instead of your father who is a stick in the mud most of the time unless you get him drunk!" Frank says laughing as all the adults laugh with him except for Byakuya who is glaring at him.

"Oh lighten up Byakuya." Hisana says giggling next to him.

"Yo Rukia!" Tatsuki says calling the girl over. Rukia excuses herself from the Jaegerjaques and Davina and walks over to Tatsuki, her parents, Ichigo and Karin. "What's up Tatsuki?" Rukia says. "I want you to meet my parents." Tatsuki says motioning to the tall tan muscular man with blue teal eyes, and spiky black hair, and a tall woman with light tan skin curvy athletic body, long purple black hair, and purple eyes. "Mom, dad this is Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia these are my parents Masato and Reiko Arisawa." Rukia again smiles and says hello to Reiko, who insists Rukia call her Rei. When Rukia turns to Masato she bows. "Hello again Arisawa-Sensei." Masato smiles and bows as well. "Hello Rukia-San, its good to see you again." Tatsuki and Ichigo look puzzled while Karin looks curious. Rukia then stands up straight and turns to her three friends. "Oh right... Umm I guess I forgot to tell you that I was actually a student of your father's up until last year." Tatsuki and Ichigo's jaws drop while Karin looks surprised. Davina and Grimmjow then come over after hearing what Rukia said.

"Really? All of us and the rest of our friends have also been students of Arisawa-Sensei for years. How come we never saw you at the dojo?" Ichigo asks. "I taught Rukia, privately at the request of Byakuya." Masato says chuckling. "Rukia is actually on par with you four." Masato says pointing at Ichigo, Tatsuki, Davina and Grimmjow. Hearing that now makes Karin's jaw drop, those four are his top students in the whole dojo. "Wait, you're a second degree level black belt?!" Karin asks. Rukia nods a bit sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys, it actually did slip my mind." "Wow your actually on par with the rest of us Kuchiki." Grimmjow says grinning and impressed. Davina then starts laughing. "Wow Ichigo, she could've landed your ass in the hospital back in the green room!" Ichigo's face goes a little pale at the thought but quickly shakes it off. "Alright kids its time to go we have an early flight tomorrow to New York City." Masaki says. The kids all nod and say their goodbyes. Karin and Yuzu leave with the Le Blancs as they leave in a few hours, and Davina says her goodbyes to everyone then to the Jaegerjaques and takes especially long with Grimmjow as he is going to Italy and she to Ireland.

The Kuchikis and Kurosakis walk out together and as the parents talk about the trip Rukia and Ichigo stay a few feet behind them walking next to each other. "Is this going to be your first time in New York City Ichigo?" Rukia asks. "No. I went once with my parents and sisters but that was years ago, that was when the twins were barely about four and I was five." Ichigo says sticking his hands inside his blue jeans pockets. "Hmmm. We go every summer, we would have left around June but I had the showcase and other things to do for school. I love New York City though, it kind of reminds me of Tokyo." Rukia says smiling. Ichigo looks at her and can't help but smile as well, its already dark and the moon is full and the light makes Rukia glow and look even more beautiful than she already is in Ichigo's eyes. She was again wearing her white sun dress, cardigan and heels that made her stand out when the moon light hits her. 'She looks like an angel.' Ichigo says in his head. "I'm sorry about you and Senna." Ichigo looks at Rukia and sighs. "It's ok, its not like it was your fault what happened. I was planning on doing it after the showcase anyway, I just wanted a good enough reason to do it so I wouldn't have her on my case afterwards." Ichigo says stretching. Rukia looks at Ichigo out of the corner of her eyes and internally sighs. Ichigo's muscles rippled when he stretched, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, blue straight leg jeans, black high top converse and Superman dog tags.

As the group nears Byakuya's Charger the adults bid farewell and Ichigo turns to Rukia. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the airport Rukia." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck. Rukia smiles and giggles at Ichigo. "I look forward to it Ichigo." Rukia then gives Ichigo a hug that he returns and gets inside the car waving at the Kurosakis as they leave the parking lot. Masaki walks over to Ichigo after telling Isshin to go warm up the car. "You like her don't you?" Masaki says putting a hand on her son's shoulder. Ichigo turns to his mom his cheeks tinged pink. Masaki laughs and says. "I'll take that as a yes, you should take advantage of the trip then Ichigo." Suddenly there is a honk and Isshin pulls up beside the two in a 2015 silver BMW X6 M. "Come on honey." Masaki says getting into the passenger seat. "Alright mom." Ichigo says smiling and getting in the back._ 'I think I'll take my mom's advice...' _Ichigo says in his head as they leave the school and head home.

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**YAY! Lol sorry if this still wasn't that good. Now the trip to NYC will actually be Outtakes posted separately as another story. The chapter after this will take place on the first day of school. That is also where I will introduce one of the three villains in this story! Thank you and please review! Just remember if you don't have anything good to say don't say anything at all!**

**-DavinaLeBlanc**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again everyone Happy Late New Year and a late Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Whataever You May Celebrate! Well now that I'm done with my first semester of college I have more time to write, so YAY!**_

_** Enjoy the Chap and your holidays! ^w^**_

**Chapter Four**

_(Author's POV)_

Rukia sighs as she steps out of her bathroom in her white fluffy bathrobe and a towel on her head. She walks over to her walk in closet on the other side of her room while towel drying her hair and opens the white double doors with gold handles. All the clothes are color coordinated and organized by what type of clothes they are, and the same for her shoes. Rukia goes to the back of her closet and opens a drawer and gets some black ankle socks, black lace bra and panties and puts them on after drying off her body and putting on some lotion from a bottle she keeps ontop of her drawer and walks to her tank tops and shorts. Rukia grabs a white form fitting tank top and some short black spandex shorts, she throws them on and yawns. She sudennly hears her phone play _Rewrite_ by Asian Kungfu Generation (Love that song ^ w ^ ) and runs to her vanity where her white Galaxy S5 with snowflakes outlined in lavender is and answers.

"Hello?" "Hey Kuchiki." "Oh hey Grimmjow what's up." "I heard your car broke down yesterday." Rukia sighs. "Yeah it did, I was actually going to ask if you, Frank and the guys could take a look at it." "Yeah I'll tell the old man, we can tell the others at school and we'll go over after school and I'll give you a ride so you don't have to walk your ass to school." Grimmjow says laughing. Rukia smiles and rolls her eyes. After everyone came back from their perspective trips a week before shool started, all the teens hung out everyday at someones house or they would got out. Rukia had grown close to everyone especially Ichigo, Davina, Grimmjow, Renji and Toshiro, though she is still very close to the others as well. "Alright thanks Kitty!" Grimmjow growls and Rukia says bye before he can say anything else. During that week she had also found out Grimmjow had a soft spot for felines, he found them really cute and ferocious. Rukia had given him the nickname Kitty and it had stuck with him ever since and even their friends call him that sometimes.

Rukia sets her phone back down and goes to her closet to finish geting dressed, the only thing really required for girls to wear is a white button up blouse, and/or a black blazer with purple lining and cuffs that has a purple diamond stitched on the left side with the kanji for what year the student is in. For the boys they have a choice between a white button up shirt, purple tie and a black blazer with purple lining and the same stitch design on the left side. Rukia puts on her blouse and buttons it up she then grabs a black pleated skirt and puts it on leaving her blouse untucked. Rukia walks to her shoes and decides on a pair of black low top converse. She puts on her shoes tucking the laces inside and runs to grab her bag, keys, phone and head phones. Rukia closes the door to her room and runs downstairs and into the kitchen where her parents are eating breakfast on the island.

"Ohayoo." Rukia says sitting down at the island next to Byakuya. Byakuya looks at Rukia over his coffee cup and says. "Good morning." "Morning sweetie, are you going to want a ride to school?" Hisana says putting a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of Rukia along with a cup of coffee and then sitting down across from the two. "Itadakiimas. And no mom Grimmjow said he would pick me up, and he also said that he, Frank and the guys would take a look at my baby after school." Rukia says as she eats. Byakuya chuckles at his daughter who looks like a rabbit with her cheeks puffed up from the food she is eating. Rukia gulps down her coffee and finishes up her food, there is a honk outside and Rukia places her dishes inside the sink and grabs her stuff. "Bye Mom, dad." Rukia says giving them each a kiss on the cheek and running out the door.

Rukia sees Grimmjow in his light blue 1960's Chevy Chevelle (I apologize in advance... I love cars soooo yeah...) outside her house/mansion's gates. Rukia runs across the lawn and over to the car and gets in the passanger seat. Grimmjow is wearing the white button up uniform shirt unbuttoned, grey muscle shirt under untucked, black jeans with black leather belt, and black and white vans. "Hey." Rukia says as they speed off. "Hey." Grimmjow grumbles. "What's wrong with you?" Rukia asks laughing. "I don't want to go to school." Grimmjow says sighing loudly. Rukia laughs "Don't you want to see your girfriend?" Grimmjow's ears perk up at the word girlfriend and Rukia laughs seeing this. "Shut up..." "What about you, you ready for this?" Grimmjow says. "Hell yes, besides I have Ichigo, you, Davina, Tatsuki, Renji, Toshiro, Nel, Dante and Shuhei to help me kick ass if needed right?" Rukia says smiling. Grimmjow chuckles. "Got that right Kuchiki." Grimmjow says as he pulls into the gates of the school and turns into the student parking lot.

Grimmjow pulls into a spot with his last name painted on it, that whole row is for him and their friends each spot has a last name of one of the friends minus the twins since they go to school with Ichigo painted on it. Though every student that has a car has a spot with thir name on it and what used to be Senna's spot now has Kuchiki instead of Aizen, Senna's spot was moved to another side of the lot. Grmmjow's spot is in the middle of Rukia's new spot and Davina's which is occupied with Davina's shiny red with white racing stripes 1960's Shelby Mustang(Dream Car -.- ). "Well looks like Davina is here, and so is Ichigo." Rukia says as she gets out of the car and looks at the spot to the left of hers which is Ichigo's, there in the spot is Ichigo's black with red racings stripes 1970's Camaro.

Rukia stretches and sighs. "Come on, we all said we would meet on the roof before school starts and the rest of them are here." Rukia says motioning to their friend's cars which are lined up in the spots after Davina's. Grimmjow groans again, grabs his stuff, gets out and locks his car. "Fine let's go..." Grimmjow says as he and Rukia make their way to the entrance to the school building. As they walk next to each other they see people whispering and pointing at them. Rukia has her 'Kuchiki Mask' on while Grimmjow looks uninterested.

"Grimmjow!" Grimmjow's eyes widen but he keeps walking. "Shit. Kuchiki don't stop walking and don't turn around." Grimmjow whispers. " God damn it Grimmjow!" "Why?" Rukia whispers back. "That would be _The Whore_." Grimmjow says. Rukia's eyes harden but she keeps walking, the group had taken to calling Senna _The Whore_. "She probably wants to know what happened to her spot and to know where Ichigo is so she can kiss ass and get into everyone's good graces." Grimmjow says grunting as they turn into an empty hallway that has a door at the end with **Roof** **Staircase** on it. As they near the door they hear footsteps behind them, they hurry and open the door and lock it after they close it. They go up the stairs and to the door with **Roof Entrance** on it.

They open the door and see all of their friends sitting and talking, when Grimmjow and Rukia step on to the roof everyone turns and gets up and goes over to them. Davina gets to them first wearing black eyeliner and mascara, black size 6 gauges with an acrylic red rose, the white button up blouse untucked with a few buttons unbuttoned so you can see the black tank top under, black skinny jeans and black Doc Martins over her jeans. Davina smiles and gives Rukia a hug while saying hi, and she then turns to Grimmjow and gives him a kiss. Ichigo goes over to Rukia wearing the uniform shirt like Grimmjow with a black tank top that has the Deadpool logo on it under, black jeans and black high top converse and gives her a hug and kisses her forehead, Rukia blushes lightly and hugs Ichigo back.

Everyone else says their hellos and then group sits in a circle on the roof. Grimmjow then tells them how Senna tried to get his attention earlier when walking with Rukia. "That dumb whore better not approach anyone of us _especially_ Ichigo, Rukia or Yuzu. I'll lay her ass out if I see her." Davina says scowling. Grimmjow laughs. "I think I've rubbed off on you too much babe, you're starting to sound American." Davina rolls her eyes. "Just don't tell my dad that, he'll say I'm letting go of my Irish blood, even though I was born in Dublin, lived there until I was eight, can hold my liquor, still keep in touch with my Irish roots and traditions and even talk with an Irish accent sometimes." Davina says sighing. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before." Rukia says. "Trust me when she's drunk or really angry, you'll see that she really is an Irish woman." Ichigo says laughing. Davina punches him in the arm and tells him to shut up.

"Well excuse me for not being Japanese like all of you." Davina says crossing her arms. Dante chuckles. "That's not true Davina your not the only one who isn't Japanese remember. I'm Italian, Nel is Brazilian, Grimmjow is Italian born but raised in America, and Renji is part Mexican because of his mom." "Dante's right Davina." Nel says smoothing out her navy pleated skirt and fixing her three inch white high heels. "Meh."Davina says shrugging her shoulders. Rukia smiles but looks a little nervous. "So guys I've been meaning to ask what does Senna look like?..." Rukia says twiddling her thumbs. Everyone looks at her and then at Ichigo and Ichigo sighs. "I thought you might ask soon so I got this from last years yearbook." Orihime says while pulling out a paper from her bag. Orihime hands the paper to Rukia and Rukia takes it. On the papeer is a picture of Senna, Senna is wearing a lot of make up, and her hair up is tied with a red ribbon. "So thats Senna Aizen." Rukia says biting her thumb. Ichigo takes the paper from Rukia's hands and rips it into pieces. "We shouldn't have to worry about her. Come on we should get to class the bell is going to ring any minute now." Ichigo says getting up, everyone else follows his lead and they all leave the roof.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Abarai." "Here." "Arisawa." "Here." "Bonsignore." "Here."

Rukia stares outside the window as the homeroom teacher takes roll, they were allowed to choose their own seats so she is sitting with all her friends by the windows. Ichigo is behind her, Davina's seat is next to her but right now Davina is running an arron for the teacher and Grimmjow is behind Davina and everyone else minus the twins is around them. "Kuchiki." Rukia turns to the short, dark haired, curvy, grey eyed, teacher wearing glasses and is about to say here when there is a knock on the door. The door opens and standing there is a girl with purple hair tied up with a red ribbon, pink eyeshadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, light pink lip stick, white uniform shirt tied at the front so its a crop top with pink tube top under, short blue jean skirt, silver bangles and pink strappy heels. Senna walks in and bows to the teacher. "Sumimasen Kawai-Sensei (That is an actual Japanese name btw) I was just transferred into your class." Senna says handing the teacher a paper. The teacher sighs but nods. "Take a seat. I'll be right back I need to go to the office, so please stay seated and quiet class." The teacher says as she walks out. Senna looks around and her eyes light up when she sees Ichigo. Senna walks over to the group and stands in front of Rukia and looks down at her. "Do you mind moving, I would like to sit with _my boyfriend_." Senna says giving a fake smile.

Rukia turns to Senna with a bored expression on and her chin in her left hand. "Last I checked Ichigo doesn't have a girlfriend, and I got here first there are plenty of other seats in the class." Grimmjow and Ichigo grin while the others look on amused. Senna glares at Rukia and yells. "Do you know who I am?!" Rukia yawns and stretches her arms. "Of course I do, your notorious slut bag Senna Aizen daughter of sleezeball Sousuke Aizen. And I would watch how you talk to me, my father and I are not you or your father's biggest fans." Rukia says glaring at Senna. Senna scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh _really_ and _who_ might _you_ be?" Rukia looks on at Senna bored and nonchallant. "Rukia Kuchiki daughter of CEO of Senbonsakura Corp and Kuchiki Clan Head Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia says picking at her nails as Senna's eyes widen. Ichigo and Grimmjow grin at each other again and everyone else smiles. Senna starts stuttering and Rukia smirks and folds both of her hands together and rests her chin on them. "You should sit down before Kawai-Sensei comes back." Rukia says giving a sweet smile. Senna closes her mouth, huffs and sits down in Davina's seat...

Davina comes in a few seconds later and starts walking to the group at the back of the class. Senna looks up when she sees a shadow above her and her eyes widen when she sees Davina standing above her glaring with her arms crossed. "Get out of my seat." Senna's face gets as red as Renji's hair as she gets up and stands in front of Davina. "I am not afraid of you... _Gaijin_." Everyone in the class gasps and Davina's eyes are wide with anger as her hands form fists and she lowers them to her side. Senna is blocking Rukia, Ichigo and Grimmjow so they can't get up but luckily Renji and Tatsuki are sitting in front of Rukia and Davina, the two get up and stand behind Davina. "Davina calm down, she is so not worth it." Renji says placing a hand carefully on Davina's left shoulder. Davina is breathing heavily as she raises her right fist, and points a finger at Senna. "_You_ shouldn't even be talking _busu baita_ (ugly whore). Your mom was Russian! And you should be lucky I don't speak ill of the dead and that your mom was actually a good person unlike you and your father. You know everyone knows the only reason Ichigo was with you is because he felt sorry for you. And everyone also knows Aizen only took you in because you're a _bastard_ child and he felt bad for you since Svetlana was sick and you would've ended up being a professional whore instead of being one _just_ to fuck around. Svetlana must be really disappointed and crying up in heaven since she has a whore for a daughter." Davina says glaring at Senna. Kawai-Sensei then comes in and looks at the two girls. "Senna please take a seat in front of my desk and give Le Blanc-San her seat." Senna lowers her head as she gathers her things and moves to her seat, Davina grabs a napkin from her bag and wipes her desk and then throws it away. Ichigo laughs and shakes his head when she says she didn't want to catch Senna's whorishness.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The rest of the morning goes un-eventful and luckily the group only had Senna for home room, well as far as they know, they still have four classes to go. It's now break and the group is at the roof together and sitting in a circle like they did in the morning. Grimmjow and Ichigo are coming up the stairs with four cups of coffee from Starbucks talking about going over to Rukia's after school to look at her car when they get up to the roof. Davina gets up and runs over to Grimmjow and Ichigo when she sees them "Oh my god finally you brought my drugs!" Everyone laughs and shakes their heads when she takes two cups from the guys and then walks back and sits down. Grimmjow and Ichigo follow and sit down with the group Ichigo sits inbetween Rukia and Grimmjow and hands Rukia the other up of coffee he has. "Thank you Ichigo." Rukia says licking her lips, which makes Ichigo groan internally. Grimmjow hands the other cup to Nel who thanks him after handing him some money which he refuses.

"I don't know how you three can drink hot coffee on a warm day." Uryu says pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "When you're a coffee addict like us then you will understand." Davina says drinking her coffee. "She's right and next year it will be your best friend with all the exams we have to take." Rukia says chuckling as she grabs her coffee and takes a sip. Uryu frowns and says. "... I agree with you there Rukia." "You know I still can't believe that dumb slut is in our home room." Tatsuki says crossing her arms. Orihime frowns and nods. "Senna-San is so bitchy sometimes I want to slap the bitchiness out of her." Orihime says as the others chuckle. "What's so funny?" Orihime asks tilting her head to the side. Tatsuki puts a hand on Orihime's right shoulder while laughing and says. "Sorry Hime it's just when you say stuff like that you come off all sweet even though you're techinically offending someone." "Ohhh." Orihime just shrugs and goes back to leaning on Uryu on her left. "I just hope we don't have to see her for the rest of the day." Rukia says sighing. Ichigo puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles, Rukia smiles back but moves when she sees Ichigo leaning in for a kiss. Davina sighs inwardly seeing that. _'I don't know why they don't date already, and it's not like that would've been their first kiss. I swear these two are too stubborn for their own good.' _

**-0-0-0-0-**

The girls are all making their way to the locker rooms with the guys to get ready for PE when they see Senna go into the girl's lockers. Davina sighs loudly while Tatsuki growls. "Are you kidding me, we have her for PE too?!" Karin says waving her hands around. Toshiro puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her to calm down. "Toshiro is right Karin, we shouldn't get so worked up about her. We should just ignore her, she doesn't mean anything to us anymore anyway." Yuzu says. "Yuzu is right, if we keep acknowledging her that gives her power over us and I don't think any of us want that." Orihime says as they get to the two doors leading into the boy's and girl's locker rooms. Everyone agrees and then they go into the locker rooms right before Senna comes back out making them fel relieved that Senna isn't in their class.

The girls choose their lockers and get out their locks, PE uniforms and white tennis shoes from their bags and proceed to change. Davina has the right corner locker and after her to her left are Rukia, Nel, Tatsuki, Orihime, Yuzu and Karin in that order. Davina had just gotten her tank top off and is now in her red and black lace bra and hanging up the tank top on a hanger when someone behind her says. "Wow who knew Davina was so fat." Davina turns around and sees Apacci, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose the daughters of famous model Tier Hallibel. Davina rolls her eyes at the three and throws on her black sports bra and white t-shirt. "Whatever I could care less what you three think about me." Davina says as she pulls off her shoes and pants and puts on some black spandex shorts over her red and black lace panties. The three girls glare at Davina and walk away while she laces up her tennis. Rukia turns to Davina all dressed in the same PE uniform as Davina and says. "What was that?" Davina rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about them, they're just jealous because they have been after Grimmjow for years and I his female best friend ended up with him. Although I think you might have replaced me and Ichigo as his best friend." Rukia laughs and all the girls head out the back door that leads to the baseball and soccer field, stadium/track, and black top.

The girls wait by the boy's locker room door for the guys while talking amongst themselves. Davina stretches her arms when she sees two hands reaching for her chest, and she knows it's not Grimmjow because no matter how much of a perv he can be with her, he wouldn't do that in public plus the shadow is way taller and skinnier than Grimmjow. She turns and side kicks the guy in the gut a few hundred feet away right as the guys come out. Rukia immediately tells Ichigo to restrain Grimmjow and explains what happened, the guy turns out to be Nnoitorra Gilga an enemy of the guys especially Grimmjow and Ichigo. It takes Ichigo, Dante and Renji to restrain Grimmjow all the while Grimmjow is seething.

"You motherfucker, I'll kick your ass for trying to touch Davina! No better yet I'll fucking kill you, since you even thought about laying a hand on _**MY GIRLFRIEND**_!" Grimmjow roars. Davina goes over to Grimmjow and puts both hands on either side of his face, she pulls his face down a bit so they are eye to eye and she smiles at him. "I'm fine, it's not like I can't take care of myself Grimm. Now calm down before Zaraki gets out, although he hates Nnoitorra I doubt he'd like it if his star Quarter Back gets arrested, expelled or suspended. And I wouldn't like it either, so please calm down." Davina says as she kisses him softly on the lips. Grimmjow's eyes close and he instantly relaxes, the guys let him go and he wraps his arms around Davina's waist and rests his forehead on hers. Just as Nnoitorra is getting up and ready to charge at the couple Zaraki Kenpachi comes out of his office inbetween the locker rooms. "Oi you two, break it up this isn't time for you two to be sucking faces!" Zaraki yells. The two stop kissing and Grimmjow throws his right arm over Davina's shoulders as they pass Nnoitorra and go to stand by Zaraki with the rest of the class. Nnoitorra glares at the group until his eyes land on Rukia who is behind everyone walking next to Yuzu.

"Alright maggots, today we are playing... **DODGE BALL**!" All the guys from the class, Davina, Rukia, Nel, Tatsuki and Karin all yell excited while the rest of the girls groan. Although Orhime and Yuzu are just worried about their friends going over board. "Alright we will have two teams which will each have two captains. Now I will choose the Captains, hmmm Jaegerjaques, Arisawa Team A Captains! Gilga, Granz Team B Captains!" Zaraki yells as the four make their way next to Zaraki. "Why did you have to stick me with Pinky over here." Nnoitorra says pointing at Sayzel who just rolls his eyes. "Shut it Gilga! Now Team A will choose first!" Grimmjow and Tatsuki both grin at each other and nod. "Davina." Grimmjow says smiling as his girlfriend rolls her eyes and walks up to them. Nnoitorra growls but then smirks. "Yami." Tatsuki scoffs.

"Renji."

"Mila Rose."

"Ichigo."

"Aaroniero."

"Toshiro."

"Sun-Sun."

"Dante."

"Di Roy."

"Karin"

"Apacci."

"Nel."

"Cirucci."

"Uryu."

"Loly."

"Orihime."

"Zommari."

"Yuzu."

"Yylfordt."

"Shuhei."

Finally there are only two people left to choose from Rukia and a tall tan guy with black short hair and a small braid at the back of his head named Shawlong Koufang.

"K-"

"Koufang it is, Kuchiki Team A. Now hurry up and take your positions, you were all taking forever in choosing." Zaraki says scoffing. Nnoitorra growls but walks to the basketball court that already has dodgeballs in a line in the middle with the rest of the class.

"Alright now Team A to the left Team B to the right, hurry it up!" Zaraki yells as the teams take place. "Ready... Set... Go!" All of them run to the line to get dodgeballs and start throwing them at the opposite side.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Gym is over and everyone is in the locker rooms changing for their next class. Davina is laughing with Rukia while they get back into their clothes about what happened. Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apacci pass by each with bruises on their arms and Apacci also has one on her left cheek. The three girls had made some comments about Davina, Tatsuki, and Rukia and in return they pummeled them with dodgeballs the first chance they got which resulted in the three sisters getting bruises all over their bodies. Grimmjow and Ichigo had also thrown many dodgeballs at Nnoitorra after the three had met at the middle of the court to get a ball.

Davina is leaning against the wall by the boy's locker room with Tatsuki and Rukia while the rest of the girls stand across leaning against the windows. "I thought girls were the ones who took forever in getting ready." Nel says sighing as she looks at her watch. "I know, its a good thing Zaraki lets us go early from gym." Davina says as she pulls out her Samsung Galaxy5 with black Cheshire cat case and starts messing with it. Suddenly the door opens and out comes Nnoitorra with the guys that were on his team minus Sayzell Aporro Granz who had already left. Nnoitorra sees the girls and smirks. "Well, were you waiting for me sweet cheeks." Nnoitorra says turning and looking at Davina who rolls hers eyes. "Call me that again or come near me and I swear Gilga-" "What you'll sick your stupid boyfriend on me? Or maybe carrot top, pineapple head, or maybe even glasses?!" Nnoitorra says laughing. "No, I can easily handle myself or did that kick I gave you give you amnesia?" Davina says as she pushes herself off the wall and stands facing him. Rukia and Tatsuki do the same but Rukia goes and puts a hand on Davina's arm."

"Davina you should calm down, if he does something again we both know Grimmjow _and_ the guys will be out for murder and that's the last thing we want." Rukia says as Davina growls and walks over to Nel. Rukia turns and looks at Nnoitorra and glares at him. "I would appreciate it if you left my friends alone Nnoitorra." Nnoitorra gets a mischevious glint in his eye and smiles while tilting his head. "Well, well, well Little Miss daughter of a CEO, you got guts standing up to me. I like that but you should be careful, not everyone is scared of your _Daddy_." Rukia looks at him with a blank look. "I don't remember threatening you with my Father." Nnoitorra looks a little suprised but chuckles, he then walks away with the other boys down the hall and then disapperas around the corner. Tatsuki chuckles and shakes her head. "You never cease to amaze me Rukia, Ichigo's going to have his hands full with you." Rukia blushes bright red and looks away. "Shut up Tatsuki..." Just then the boys come out of the lockers and look confused as they see the girls laughing and Rukia is still bright red and looking away. "What did we miss?" Renji asks confused, the girls just shake their heads and continue laughing.

**-0-0-0-0-**

It's now lunch and the group is walking through the halls and to their lockers to get their lunches.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo." The guys are walking behind the girls and Grimmjow and Ichigo part so Dante can stand in the middle of them. "Whats up Dante?" Ichigo asks. "What happened back at PE with Nnoitorra, you two suddenly got pissed a fews seconds after standing by him at the line. And it looked like he said something." Dante says looking back and forth between them. Ichigo scowls and Grimmjow growls. "He said he was going to take Davina away from me anyway necessary." Grimmjow growls. "And he said he also wouldn't mind having Rukia around to suck him off every now and then." Ichigo hisses as he clenches his fists at his side. Dante's eyes darken and he nods stiffly, Renji, Shuhei, Toshiro and Uryu are also all angry at hearing what Nnoitorra said about their friends/sisters. "We need to keep an eye on that asshole, none of the girls should go alone anywhere. We agreed?" Ichigo says, the guys nod and they stop just as they get to their lockers.

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something!" Rukia says running her hand through her hair. "What's wrong shorty?" Ichigo says walking up to her. Rukia decides to ignore the omment about her height and explains she forgot her bento in the fridge this morning. "Ahh don't worry my mom made me Onigiri, steamed vegetables, and shrimp croquettes I have more than enough to share with you Rukia." Ichigo says smiling at her with his bento in hand. Rukia fights off a blush and smiles back swooning a little at Ichigo's very rare smiles. "Thank you Ichigo." Rukia says.

"You never shared your lunch with me Ichi."

The group turns and sees Senna standing there with hr hands on her hips.

"What do you want Senna." Ichigo says sighing. Senna walks passed the boys and over to flutters her eyelashes and places a hand on Ichigo's chest. "I want you." Senna says pouting. Ichigo grabs Senna's hand that is on his chest and throws it to the side. "Yeah well I don't want you." Ichigo says glaring at her while she looks like a fish out of water opening and closing her mouth. "Come on guys let's go, I'm not going to waste anymore of my time with that." Ichigo and his friends all turn and leave Senna standing there and leave to go to the roof. Senna's face darkens and she starts shaking. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Senna says as the group rounds the corner and she stomps of her heels clacking loudly on the tile floor.

Back with the group they are all going up the stairs and talking about all of them going over to Rukia's house and going in her pool. "Are you sure it will be ok with your parents?" Yuzu asks Rukia as they get onto the roof. "Hmmm you have a good question there, I should call my parents first." Rukia says as she takes out her phone. "Yeah and we should let old Goat Chin and Mom know." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we should all call our parents, that way we can all head home, change and grab our swimsuits and whatever else we'll need." Nel says. Everyone agrees and they take out their phones and call their parents. Rukia starts dialing her dad's office knowing it will be easier to contact him through there.

"Hello, Senbonsakura Corp how may I help you?" "Good afternoon, may I please speak with Byakuya Kuchiki." "... And who may I ask is calling?" "Rukia Kuchiki." "Oh Kuchiki-Sama, of course Kuchiki-Dono is in his office so I will patch you through." "Thank you." After a few rings the phone is answered. "Hello?" "Hi Daddy, how's work?" There's a chukle before Byakuya answers. "Good, how's your first day at school Rukia?" "It's... Eventful but going good so far." "I'm guessing your friends are helping you out then?" Rukia laughs. "Yes Dad. I also wanted to ask if it's ok for my friends to come over. The guys are going to take a look at my car and then we want to go in the pool if that's ok with you." There's a pause for a few seconds and Rukia bites her thumb. By now everyone else's parents have said yes so th group is listening to Rukia talk to Byakuya. "Alright, but let your mom know and see if it's ok with her too ok?" Rukia smiles. "Sure thing dad, thank you!" "Alright well I have a meeting so be good alright?" "Yes daddy, bye love you." "Love you too sweetie, bye." (OOC much? : D )

Rukia then texts her mom who says yes since she will be home.

"Hey Rukia how about I go with you to your house, I just remembered I still have one of my bathing suits and some extra clothes and stuff at your place from when I slept over last week." Nel says getting a piece of tempura from her bento. "Oh thats right... Yeah sure why not, that way you can go straight to your house." Rukia says pointing the chopsticks she has at Grimmjow. Grimmjow nods and stretches and continues eating his lunch. Rukia looks over at Davina who is opening a bowl container and grabbing a spoon from her bag. "Hey Davina what's that?" Rukia asks. Davina looks up and smiles. "It's Irish Lamb Stew that my mom made, it's one of the traditional St. Patrick's Day foods from Ireland. It actually reminds me of home." Davina says smiling and taking a spoon full of stew. "Ooo can I have some, I haven't had that in a while and your mom's lamb stew is amazing." Grimmjow says licking his lips. Davina smiles and rolls her eyes. "Fine." Davina says as she scoops another spoon full and feeds it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighs. "God that's good." Davina laughs. "Wanna try some Rukia?" Rukia nods and Davina passes her the bowl and spoon. Rukia gets a spoonfull and moans when she eats it. Ichigo internally groans again and curses the fact he is wearing some what tight jeans. _'Fuck me, think about something else!'_ Ichigo screams in his head as he tries to fight off having a boner in front of his friends, who will never let him live it down. "That really is good!" Rukia says passing the bowl and spoon back to Davina who immediately starts eating.

Ichigo for the rest of the day glances at Rukia out of the corner of his eye and is really gratefull that they sit next to each other for the rest of their classes. As the school day ends and the group walk to their cars together Davina stops Ichigo and they walk a few steps behind everyone. "You know, you should just ask her out already. I've seen the way you two look at each other, and you almost kissed her this morning although that wouldn't have been your first kiss with her now would it?" Davina says arching her eyebrow. Ichigo blushes a little and sighs. "I don't know I mean if it doesn't work out I don't want things to get awkward with everyone." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah well, you better do it before you lose her to someone else." Davina says pointing to Kaien Shiba Ichigo's cousin who is standing by his car and looking at Rukia. Ichigo's eyes darken. "Kaien has a girlfriend." Ichigo says as Davina rolls her eyes. "As if that's ever stopped him from going after a girl he wants..." Davina says walking away as Kaien drives off passing the group as he goes.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I decided against doing the outtakes from the NYC Trip, but I will put in a few flashbacks! Well anyway Review! ^-^**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone! Here is chapter five and I know that was quick! LOL**_

**Chapter Five**

_(Author's POV)_

Nel and Rukia have arrived at Kuchiki Manor and Nel has just parked her royal purple 1970 Dodge Charger in front on the curb. Nel stretches as Rukia searches for her keys so she can open the gate and they can go inside. "Did you forget your keys?" Nel asks giggling. "No I grabbed them and aha! Found them!" Rukia says as she unlocks the gate and they walk down the stone path in the middle of the garden and around the fountain to the front door. Just as Rukia is about to put the key in the lock, the door opens and standing there smiling is Hisana. "Hi honey, welcome home. Oh Nel how wonderful to see you again!" Hisana says giving Nel a hug. "Hi Mrs. Kuchiki, it's great to see you again too." "Mom we'll be up in my room, can you please let us know when everyone else gets here?" Rukia asks as they stand in front of the white marble staircase. "Sure sweetie, by the way do you want your lunch? I saw it in the fridge about an hour ago." "No thank you mom, Ichigo shared his lunch with me so I'm good." Hisana arches an eyebrow. "Oh really... Well how about you Nel, would you like a snack?" Nel shakes her head and says thank you and the girls then make their way to Rukia's room.

Rukia opens her door and they go inside closing the door behind them. Rukia's room is a light lavender color with all white furniture, an attached bathroom in matching colors, a balcony, and light wood floors. The one thing that stands out in her room is the ceiling, its painted like a beautiful night sky with stars and a large white full moon. The thing about it is that Byakuya had it done so that the stars and the moon light up, there are two switches by Rukia's bed that control the lights in the stars and the moon. When you flip one of the switches the lights in the stars turn on, for the moon when you slide the switch up or down it actually lights up according to the phases of the moon. The ceiling has been like that since Hisana and Byakuya found out they were having a girl. Nel lays on Rukia's queen size bed that has a light lavender and silver duvet and a white rectangle head board with _Rukia _engraved on it in pretty cursive.

Rukia takes off her shoes and walks into her closet where she puts them on the shelf with her black converse, vans and running shoes. "Hey Rukia, where are my clothes?" Nel says walking into the closet her high heels in hand and placing them by Rukia's shoes when she passes the shelves. Rukia turns and faces Nel. "There over here in the one empty drawer I had." Rukia says as she walks to the back of the closet with Nel. "Thanks." Nel says taking out the clothes in the drawer. "Here I have extra shampoo, body wash, a loofa and towels. You can use them if you want to take a shower, you can also use the guest bathroom in the room next door." Nel takes the stuff from Rukia and thanks her saying she could use a shower and leaves the room closing the door behind her. Rukia walks over to the right side of the closet and to her bathing suits, she decides on a white two piece bikini. The top is halter top style that has a silver cirlce in the middle of her breasts hooking it together and makes her size 34 C breasts look slightly bigger, and the bikini bottom covers her firm butt. Rukia then goes to her other clothes and sandals and grabs a white off the shoulders Wonder Woman shirt, black short shorts, and white sandals. Rukia places her clothes on the bed grabs some towels and goes in her bathroom to shower.

**-0-0-0-0-**

A half hour later Rukia and Nel are eating cookies Hisana brought up and are laying down on their stomachs on Rukia's bed watching _American Horror Story: Murder House _thats being projectedon the wall since Rukia has a projector built into the wall above her bed. The curtains are drawn and the doors closed the only light is coming from the stars which give the room an eery glow. Rukia is wearing her bikini under her shirt and shorts and Nel is wearing a purple scoop neck shirt and white ripped shorts over her one piece purple bathing suit that is cut out on the sides. "Hey Rukia." Nel asks as they cringe at a scene in the show. "Hmm." "Is something going on between you and Ichi? You guys have been a bit weird since you came back from New York." Nel says watching the show, Rukia's eyes widen and she whips her head to look over at Nel who is intently watching the show. "I have no idea what you're talking about Nel." Rukia says turning her head and avoiding eye contact with Nel who is now looking over at her. Nel rolls her eyes and sighs. "Rukia come one you can tell me, I'm betting you already told Davina and Grimmjow." Nel says raising her eyebrows. Rukia sighs. "... They don't know everything... But I really don't want to talk about it right now, can I tell you later tonight? You can call me when you get home." "Alright, but you better tell me Rukia Kuchiki!" Nel says poking Rukia on the arm, the two laugh and turn back to watch the show.

After finishing the episode the girls are a little creeped out, and at that moment all of their friends get to Rukia's house and Hisana lets them in telling them the girls are upstairs in Rukia's room watching _American Horror Story: Murder House_. The group walks up the stairs and hear a scream from Rukia's room, knowing its the girls and the scream is just them being scared of the show. As they reach the door Ichigo turns to his friends and puts his finger to his lips and puts his hand on the door knob and slowly turns it. Ichigo then swings the door open and yells. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Nel and Rukia scream and fall off the bed while their friends stand by the door laughing. Rukia gets up first her hair slightly messed up from the fall and grabs a pillow from her bed and walks over to Ichigo. "You fucking dickhole! That scared the fucking shit out of me!" Rukia says as she starts beating Ichigo with the pillow. Ichigo tries to shield himself while still laughing. "Rukia come on, ow! Rukia stop, I was just messing around! Fuck, ow! Damn it midget stop!" Ichigo says laughing. Feeling that Rukia isn't going to stop beating Ichigo with a pillow anytime soon, their friends go downstairs to the kitchen where Hisana is making some snacks and close the door behind them.

Finally a few minutes later Ichigo manages to pin Rukia down on the bed, and their position is quite interesting. Ichigo is on top of Rukia and has her hands pinned down by his hands, he is also straddling her and their faces are only an inch away. Rukia's shirt has ridden up, Ichigo's black swimming trunks are ridding low on his hips an are exposing the chiseled v he has and his Superman tank top has also ridden up and exposing his chiseled and tan six pack. Rukia looks into Ichigo's eyes and her mind immediately flashes back to the second week of their trip together in NYC.

_Flashback _

_Ichigo and Rukia are alone in the living room at the penthouse where the Kuchiki's and Kurosaki's are staying. The two are watching __**The Nightmare Before Christmas**__, and are laying on their stomachs on the floor eating some popcorn and drinking soda. They both are intently watching the movie on the huge flat screen TV and are very close to each other. It's been about a week since the two have been in NYC and the two are getting along __**very**__ well, suddenly the two touch hands when reaching for some popcorn and they turn blushing at each other. A few minutes later the movie is almost finished and Ichigo decides to throw a piece of popcorn at Rukia which initiates a popcorn war between them. _

_And soon enough the floor is peppered in popcorn kernels and Ichigo and Rukia are wrestling on the floor. Ichigo pinned Rukia just as he did in present time. Rukia blushed realizing that she was only wearing a white spaghetti strap pajama shirt with chappy design which had ridden up exposing her flat toned stomach and matching pajama shorts while Ichigo was in black pajama pants and a blue tank top with the Superman logo. The two locked eyes and gazed at each other with lust filled eyes. After what seemed like an eternity they leaned in and their lips only centimeters away when they heard the door unlock and scrambled off of each other as their parents came in and started telling them to clean the floor._

_End of Flashback_

_**(Was that good animelove22? xD. Don't worry there will be one more flashback in the chapter.)**_

Rukia is breathing heavily and so is Ichigo. "Ichigo, we should go. Can you get off..." Rukia says in a weak voice. Hurt flashes through his eyes but he complies and gets off of her. "Why do you keep doing that Rukia..." Ichigo whispers. "You know why Ichigo! I told you why back in New York the day before we left!" Rukia whispers as she gets off the bed and stands next to him as she puts on her sandals. Ichigo turns and looks at her straight in the eyes. "I remember what you told me in New York, and I told you what you said was bullshit! I can't even believe you still believe that! We've known each other for a month Rukia and we know each other better than anyone else, than any of our friends or family! And because of that I know what you said is bullshit and that you're not telling me something, and _you_ should know that what you said to me back in New York felt like a fucking knife went through my heart because I couldn't believe you thought I was that type of guy!" Ichigo whisper yells as he opens the door and moves to leave the room, but Rukia puts a hand on his bicep and he turns and looks at her in the eyes. "Ichigo I'm sorry..." Ichigo sighs. "I guess I just have to change your mind now won't I?" Ichigo says as he leans in and gives Rukia a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The teens are in one of the garages of Kuchiki Manor where Rukia's shiny blue 1960 Chevy Malibu Convertible is and are looking under the hood when they hear the gate to the driveway open and see Byakuya pulling in. Byakuya parks his car in front of the garage next to the one where the teens are and gets out of his car carrying a black leather suitcase. "Hi dad!" Rukia yells as she runs to her dad and gives him a hug which he returns. "Hello kids." Byakuya says looking at all of them in the garage. "Hi Mr. Kuchiki." "Hi Byakuya." Byakuya rolls his eyes at Ichigo, Davina and Grimmjow since those three are the only ones of the group who call him by his first name. "Where is Frank?" Byakuya asks arching and eyebrow. "He had to fly back to America, apparently they rescheduled his teams first game of the season to this weekend so he had to leave to practice with his team." Rukia says. "Oh, well I'll be inside with your mother." Byakuya says walking off and into the house.

Rukia walks back to her friends and stands next to Grimmjow who just finished looking inder the hood of her car. "Well she needs a new radiator cap; the one she has is broken. She also needs to have an oil change soon and the main reason your baby won't start is because you need to charge your battery." Grimmjow says as he puts down the hood. Rukia looks crestfallen. "How long will it take to fix everything?" "Well Dante said he can get the battery, Renji can easily change the oil while I get you a new radiator cap. So I would say... A week." Grimmjow says turning to Rukia. Rukia's eyes widen. "A week... Ughh I guess I can wait..." "Don't worry about Kuchiki, I'll give you a ride to and from school." Grimmjow says ruffling her hair. Rukia swats away his hand and they all go back inside the house. Hisana comes out of the kitchen and calls the teens over. "I ordered some pizza and I made hot wings, you boys can take them, the plates, napkins, cups and plates outside and onto the patio ok." Hisana says as the boys each grab something while the girls head outside.

Rukia goes over to the sound system on the patio and plugs in her iPod and hits shuffle, _Summer _by Calvin Harris starts playing through the speakers and the girls all take seats on the chairs around the large black patio table. The boys come out and place everything on the table and take a seat and everyone starts pouring themselves a drink. "Here is to Rukia surviving her first day at KCAAS." Davina says as everyone laughs and raises their cups of soda and toasts. "Well you guys can sit here I'm going into the pool." Tatsuki says as stands up and takes off her black basketball shorts, and green tank top revealing her simple green two piece bikini and walks off over to the pool. Renji's eyes follow Tatsuki as she walks next to the deep end of the pool and dives in. "Close your mouth before you catch flies Renji." Rukia says holding back a laugh. Renji snaps back to reality and blushes while his friends laugh at him. "Try not to get a boner while watching Tatsuki Renji." Davina laughs as she gets up and stretches. Davina takes off her black crop top, and dark blue ripped short shorts to reveal her white and red side and puts her clothes on top of Tatsuki's on a chair and starts walking off to the shallow end of the pool.

Grimmjow immediately gets up and takes off his black tank top leaving him shirtless and in just a pair of grey swimming trunks and stands by the pool. "You know if you scare the shit out of her she's likely to drown you right?" Ichigo says as Davina goes under water and Grimmjowis getting ready to dive in. Grimmjow just waves his hand dissmisively and dives in grabbing Davina by waist and scaring the shit out of her. Grimmjow kisses Davina's cheek while she is still in shock, Davina then turns and glares at her boyfriend. "You're a dick." Grimmjow just laughs and kisses her cheek again. "But you love me." Grimmjow says wiggling his eyebrows while Davina rolls her eyes but smiles. When Grimmjow lets go of Davina she dunks him under water and swims away laughing. "Told you!" Ichigo says laughing as Grimmjow resurfaces and flips him off. Soon enough the rest of them join their friends and jump in the pool, well until Byakuya came out an hour later holding five pizza boxes.

Another hour later Renji, Tatsuki, Davina, and Karin are in the pool playing Marco Polo, Ichigo and Grimmjow are arm wrestling, Toshiro and Rukia are off by themselves talking and Uryu, Orihime, Yuzu, Dante, and Nel are playing frisbee.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Shiro?" Rukia asks as they sit down on a towel on the grass. "Well, I need your help. I asked Karin out and she said yes but I don't know where to take her or what to do..." Toshiro says blushing slightly. Rukia smiles and looks at him happy, she is the oldest out of everyone and he is the youngest. Rukia sees him as the little brother she never had, the only reason he is a Junior and not a Sophomore like the twins is because he skipped a grade because of his intelligence. "That's great Shiro! And just do somethiung you both like, or to a favorite place that only you two have good memories in." Rukkia says as she puts a hand on his shoulder, Toshiro smiles. "Thanks Rukia." "No problem _otouto_." _**(Younger brother) **_"Now the hard part comes next." Toshiro says sighing. "What hard part?" Rukia asks tilting her head. "Telling Ichigo and the rest of our friends. I already talked to Yuzu, Isshin and Masaki..." Rukia looks at him suprised but then looks curious. "How did Isshin take it?" "Well first he started crying saying that his little girl was growing up, then he turned to Yuzu and said she can't date so she won't have to leave him and Masaki. Then he said I better not take advantage of Karin and I better take care of her and he didn't get to finish because Karin kicked him into the wall and he passed out." Toshiro says as Rukia chuckles. "Well good luck with Ichigo." Rukia says patting him on the shoulder as they stand up and walk over to Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Hey Ichigo can I talk to you?" Toshiro asks as he and Rukia walk up to the patio table. Ichigo arches an eyebrow. "Sure Toshiro." Ichigo says as the two boys start walking away from everyone and Rukia takes a seat across from Grimmjow. "Let me guess Toshiro asked Karin out and Ichigo is the only one he has left to tell from the Kurosaki's." Grimmjow says crossing his arms. Rukia puts her elbows on the table and folds her hands together and rests her chin there. "Yup, how well do you think he's going to take it?" Rukia asks giggling as shesee Ichigo's eyes widen to size of plates over where he and Toshiro are talking. "Eh he'll be fine, it's when someone asks Yuzu out that he'll go ballastic." Grimmjow says yawning. "Very true, he knows Karin can easily take care of herself. Yuzu on the other hand has a heart of gold and trusts a little to easily but she can take care of herself too." Rukia says smiling over at Yuzu who is talking with Uryu and Orihime.

Suddenly the two hear _Con Te Partiro _by Andrea Bocelli play and Nel runs over to the patio table. Nel quickly grabs her phone from her bag. "Hi Rosalinda... Uh huh, yeah I'll let him know... Alright bye!" Nel puts her phone back in her bag and Rukia and Grimmjow look at her puzzled. "Who was that?" Rukia asks. "That was Rosalinda Bonsignore Dante's mom, she and I love that Opera song." Nel says as she turns around. "Hey Dante! Your mom said she wants you home for dinner in and hour!" Everyon starts laughing as Dante turns red. "Why did Rosalinda call you and not him?" Renji asks as everyone minus Ichigo and Toshiro walk back to the patio table. "Because this dummy dropped and broke his phone, Rosalinda and Alexander had to order him a new one so he doesn't have one and won't have on until tomorrow morning." Nel says giggling.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Its about 6' O clock and two hours later and most of the teens have gone home, the only ones left are Davina, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nel, Tatsuki and of course Rukia. The twins had gotten a ride from Toshiro since they already had a quiz to study for the next day, they had left an hour earlier and reminded Ichigo that dinner was at seven thirty. The talk between Ichigo and Toshiro had gone ok, Ichigo told Toshiro that he better respect and take care of Karin or he _will _kick his ass.

All of the friends are in Rukia's room watching _Friends_, Rukia, Davina, Nel and Tatsuki are on Rukia's bed while the guys are on the floor. Suddenly you hear phones vibrating and Davina, Grimmjow, Nel and Tatsuki take out their phones. "I have to go home." They all say at the same time. Rukia pauses the show and gets up as her friends all start leaving the room, they all walk downstairs and say goodbye to Hisana and Byakuya. "Ichigo are you going to leave too?" Rukia asks as she walks down the stone path with everyone. Ichigo rubs the bac of his neck and is about to say something when his phone starts ringing. "Hello?" "ICHIGOOOO!" Ichigo cringes and scowls pulling the phone away from his ear a bit. "You don't have to yell Goat Chin! What do you want?!" Ichigo says. "Is that anyway to talk to your beloved dad and future grandfather to yours and-..." "I'm sorry honey, you know how your father is. We're going to start dinner a bit early so your sisters can have more time to study for their quiz tomorrow, so can you please come home." Ichigo glances at Rukia and holds back a sigh. "Sure mom, I'll be home in a few." "Alright Ichigo, be safe." "Yes mom, bye." Ichigo looks at Rukia again and smiles sadly. "Sorry Rukia looks like I got to head home too." Ichigo says, Rukia nods sadly.

Rukia stands at the gate and watches her friends get in their perspective cars and waves as they drive off. As Ichigo passes her he waves and smiles at her and she does the same.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Rukia walks into her room, closes and locks her bedroom door, she just finished dinner and said goodnight to her parents after watching the original _Annie _with them in the den. Rukia walks to her closet and takes off her clothes and shoes, she puts her dirty clothes down a shoot that leads to a room in the basement where the washer and dryer are and puts her sandals back on the shelf where they previously were. Rukia walks naked to where her pajamas are and decides on her white chappy pajama set, she slips on the spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts and grabs a pair of white fluffy slippers and walks into her restroom. As she brushes her teeth her phone starts playing _Taboo _by Don Omar and rolls her eyes, that is Nel's custom ringtone that Nel chose for herself. Rukia grabs her phone off her bed walks bac to the bathroom and answers. "Hewo." Nel laughs. "What are you doing?" Rukia spits in the sink and rinses out her mouth. "I was brushing my teeth." Rukia says as she puts back her toothbrush and dries her hands. "Oh for a second it sounded like you were giving a guy head." Nel says. Rukia blushes. "Is there a reason you called you sick minded woman?" Nel laughs again. "Don't you remember? You said I could call you tonight to find out what happened in New York with Ichigo." Nel says as Rukia sighs. "Fine, I guess I have no choice but to tell you." Rukia says as she gets under her blankets and makes herself comfortable. "Don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone." "Thanks." "So what happened?" "Well it happened the day before we were going to leave and come back to Karakura..."

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and Rukia had just got back from the Statue of Liberty, and their parents had gone to see a show on Broadway and to dinner and weren't going to back until after twelve so they were alone. They were in the living room, Rukia was playing piano and Ichigo was reading Hamlet. Nothing happened at first, but then Ichigo came and sat down next to Rukia on the piano bench. One thing they were both playing piano and the next they were kissing, it was a soft gentle kiss... At first._

_They soon ended up on the couch making out heavily, Ichigo on top of Rukia and Rukia had her legs wrapped around his waist. They both had their hands entangled in each other's hair, one of Ichigo's hands though was under Rukia's shirt and massaging her left breast._

_End of Flashback_

"You guys made out!?" Nel whisper yells through the phone. Rukia sighs. "I wish that was all we had done..." Nel pales. "Rukia tell me you guys didn't..." "Yes Nel... Ichigo and I had sex..."

_**THE END **_

_**Lol don't worry it's just the end of the chapter, the next chapter will be up soon. I luckily had a lot of time this weekend to write this, but this week I have to do a bunch of stuff -.- I will try to get the new chapter done and posted by Wednsday night the latest though! Anyway, Review!**_

_**\- DavinaLeBlanc**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here I am again! Here is chapter six where you will be finding out exactly what Rukia said to Ichigo before they left New York! There will be a month and a half time skip, but I will mention a few moments that happened between these two and others in that time. And thank you all for your reviews once again xD Please enjoy the chapter everyone, even though I know it's kind of suckish.**_

_**P.S. Sorry I took so long I've been super busy.**_

_**WARNING: There Is A Lemon In The Flashback (I can't guarantee anything good, it's my first . )**_

**Chapter Six**

_Flashback_

_Ichigo's Room in the New York Penthouse_

_Ichigo had Rukia under him lying down on the bed and was kissing Rukia's neck and lightly biting her sensitive spot while she moaned and pulled at his hair. Ichigo pulls back and they start kissing, their tongues battling for dominance. The two pull back and Ichigo takes off his shirt showing off his tan, muscular toned upper body and his jeans leaving him in his black silk boxers. Rukia ogles him with lust filled eyes and yanks him back down to kiss him again while her hands roam his six pack. Ichigo starts taking off Rukia's white v neck shirt and white lace bra, and then pulls back to admire her once he has them off. Rukia blushes when she sees him staring and he gives her a tender kiss on the lips, slowly he starts kissing down her neck and towards the middle of her breasts. Rukia takes in a sharp breath when his tongue swirls around her right nipple while his left hand massages and tweaks the left one._

_Ichigo then switches to the other breast while Rukia moans and writhes under him. "Oh god." Rukia says breathily while Ichigo smiles mischievously. Ichigo pulls back and starts helping Rukia pull off her black skinny jeans and white lace panties. Ichigo starts kissing Rukia again heatedly and he starts trailing his kisses down her neck and stomach, soon enough he starts sucking on Rukia's clit which makes her gasp and her hands go flying to Ichigo's hair. Ichigo sucks on Rukia's clit while slowly stroking her with two fingers. "Gahh Ichigo stop teasing me!" Rukia says breathily. Ichigo chuckles and throws off his boxers, Rukia's eyes widen at how big he is and her breathing slightly quickens. She like Ichigo is a virgin as they had gotten into the conversation a few days after they arrived in New York, she's also grateful that she is on the pill because she's sure Ichigo didn't bring protection. _

_Ichigo positions himself at Rukia's entrance and slowly starts going in. Rukia feels a sharp stinging pain and tears spring at her eyes. Ichigo sees this and instantly feels bad and kisses them away. "Just tell me when you're ready Rukia." Rukia takes a few deep breaths and nods after a minute. Ichigo moans as he starts slowly thrusting in and out of Rukia and Rukia wraps her legs around Ichigo as she starts getting more comfortable. Rukia starts moaning as the pain fully disappears and all she feels is pleasure, she starts meeting Ichigo's thrusts. "Ichigo, faster." Ichigo complies and starts thrusting in faster, and Rukia pulls Ichigo down for a kiss. Ichigo then lifts Rukia's left leg and throws it over his right shoulder and starts thrusting in harder and faster, Rukia moans loudly as he starts hitting her g-spot. The two are almost at their climax and Ichigo starts going even faster and harder, Rukia is moaning and calling out Ichigo's name. Rukia cries out as she hits her climax and Ichigo thrusts in one more time and cries out Rukia's name as she tightens around him and brings him to a climax. Ichigo thrusts in slowly so they ride out their climaxes and collapses beside Rukia on the bed when they finish. _

_"Oh my god." Rukia says breathily as she runs a hand through her hair. Ichigo turns to her and smiles. "Yeah, I know." Rukia giggles. "Is that genuine or are you just being cocky you did really well your first time." Ichigo smiles and lays back on the bed his hands behind his head. "A little bit of both." Rukia smiles and rolls her eyes. Ichigo moves his left arm and pulls Rukia next to him, Rukia smiles and lays her head on his chest. They stay cuddling under the blankets for a few minutes until they hear Ichigo's phone start to ring. Ichigo groans, throws off the blanket and gets out of bed. "Nice ass." Rukia says giggling as he blushes a bit. "I could say the same about you." Ichigo says wiggling his eyebrows as Rukia blushes and turns away. Ichigo finds his pants, grabs his phone and sighs. "What's wrong?" Rukia asks. "It's Senna..." Rukia eyes widen and she can feel her heart breaking, Ichigo sighs again as the phone starts to ring again. Ichigo pulls on his boxers and turns to Rukia. "Rukia I'm so sorry but she's not going to stop until I answer..." Ichigo says guilt in his eyes. Rukia is looking down at the bed and nods without a word.__** 'He only did that with me because he still has feelings for Senna... I'm just a rebound... He just needed some comfort...'**__ Ichigo leaves the room and Rukia immediately gets up and starts finding her clothes and puts them back on after cleaning herself up._

_Two minutes later Rukia is fully dressed and in the restroom brushing out her hair with her fingers. Ichigo comes in and looks around puzzled since Rukia isn't in the bedroom. "Rukia?" "I'm in the bathroom." Ichigo feels relieved but his heart stops when she comes out fully dressed. Rukia looks at Ichigo and gives him a sad smile. "Ichigo what we did was amazing, but we shouldn't have done it. I don't regret it because I care about you, but you just broke up with Senna and I'm not going to be a rebound. You're break up is still fresh Ichigo and you probably still have lingering feelings for Senna." Rukia says as Ichigo starts scowling. "What the hell Rukia, you're not some rebound chick! I care about you! Why would you even think that I'm the type of guy who would mess with a girl's feelings or make her a rebound?!" "Ichigo, maybe it's best if we pretend this never happened and just be friends. I don't want this to affect anything." Ichigo looks at Rukia hurt but tries to hide it. "Fine, but I'm going to prove to you that I really do care about you and want to be with you Rukia. I'm not going to lose you; I'm going to prove you wrong." Ichigo says as Rukia puts her hand on the door knob and smiles sadly at Ichigo. "You can try." With that Rukia leaves the room and Ichigo standing there with a broken heart._

_End of Flashback_

"Ichigo... Ichigo!" Ichigo looks up startled and looks at Karin who is sitting across from him at the table in the dining room of Kurosaki Manor. It's been over a month since Rukia told Nel what happened between her and Ichigo, and Halloween is two weeks away. "Ichigo are you alright honey? Should I call your father and have him come and do a check up?" Masaki asks as she and Yuzu come in with plates filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Ichigo shakes his head. "No mom I'm fine, just thinking about stuff. And besides Goat Chin is probably with patient at the hospital." Ichigo says smiling and getting up to take the plates from his mom. Masaki smiles at her son and kisses his cheek. "Thank you sweetie. And I hope you were thinking about who you're going to ask to the Costume Ball at the Mayors Mansion in two weeks." Rukia's face automatically flashes through his mind and he smiles, he and Rukia's relationship has been progressing and Rukia is starting to lose all doubts she had of him before. Ichigo has ignored all other girls besides his friends and family for her, he also would surprise her with little things. Like when she was sick and home alone because her parents had left the day before she got sick for a business trip two weeks ago, he skipped school to take care of her and even brought her soup and medicine. "I already have someone in mind." Ichigo says still smiling.

Masaki smiles and turns to her two daughters who are filling their plates with food. "What about you two, has anyone asked you." Karin blushes as takes a bite of bacon and mumbles something. Ichigo snickers and Karin glares at him, Toshiro had asked Karin in front of everyone in the middle of the Quad during lunch a few days ago. "Sorry sweetie I didn't catch that." Masaki says smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. Karin blushes harder and sighs. "Toshiro asked me, and I said yes." Karin mumbles. Masaki beams at Karin. "That's wonderful sweetie! What about you Yuzu?" Yuzu blushes pink and Ichigo arches an eyebrow and turns to Yuzu who is next to him on his right while he drinks some coffee. "Shuhei asked me yesterday after school, that's why I had that bouquet of yellow tulips. He knows those are my favorite flowers." Ichigo and Karin's eyes widen. Karin nearly chokes on her bacon and Ichigo chokes on his coffee. "Shuhei?!" Ichigo and Karin both yell while Yuzu nods still blushing and eating her pancakes. "That's great sweetie, Shuhei is a very nice boy." Masaki says. The rest of breakfast goes uneventful and the Kurosaki kids are heading to Ichigo's Camaro in the driveway, just as they are about to get in an ice blue Ferrari F430 stops at the front of Kurosaki Manor.

The passenger seat window rolls down and inside in the driver's seat is Toshiro, Toshiro waves at the three and Karin smiles and runs over to the car. Karin turns to her siblings as she opens the passenger door. "I'm going with Toshiro to school today; I'll see you guys at the roof!" With that Karin gets in, buckles up and Toshiro speeds away. Ichigo scowls and opens his car door and as he does another car pulls up in front of the house, this time it's a black 1965 Buick Skylark GS Convertible with the hood down and who would be in the car but Shuhei. Yuzu beams at him as he smiles and waves, Yuzu turns to her brother who is glaring at Shuhei. "Ichi-Nii do you mind if I go with Shuhei today?" Yuzu asks shyly, Ichigo sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Go ahead." Ichigo says, Yuzu smiles again and hugs Ichigo. "I'll see you at school Ichigo!" Yuzu says as she runs over to the car, while Yuzu's back is turned he looks at Shuhei and the two lock eyes. Ichigo gives Shuhei the universal sign for 'I'm watching you' and Shuhei gives him a discreet nod as Yuzu gets settled in the car and drives off.

Ichigo sighs again and gets in his car; he puts in a cassette that has a wire coming out of it and plugs the wire into his black iPod touch. As Ichigo turns on his Camaro he puts his iPod on shuffle and starts backing out, as he drives away from his house _Centuries _by Fall Out Boy starts playing. Ichigo stops at a light and has his left arm out the window tapping on the car door and is singing along. Ichigo soon arrives at the school, and sees Rukia pulling into her spot and also sees that the rest of their friend's cars are there. Ichigo parks his car and goes to open Rukia's door since she's still in there and on her phone. Rukia turns and smiles seeing Ichigo there holding her door for her. "Thank you Ichigo." Ichigo raises an eyebrow when he sees her wearing white three inch heels, Rukia sees this and laughs. "It was Davina and Nel's idea, they have Tatsuki, Hime, Yuzu, Karin and I wearing heels and black skinny jeans today." Ichigo shakes his head remembering that Karin is wearing ice blue three inch heels and Yuzu has beige three inch heels and both are wearing black skinny jeans. Rukia locks her car and starts to walk but Ichigo stops her. "Rukia I have a question for you." Rukia nods and turns to face him, Ichigo walks to his trunk and tells Rukia to turn around. Ichigo opens his trunk and in there is a cooler, he pulls out a bouquet of flowers from it and slowly closes his trunk. The bouquet has red and white roses and is tied at the bottom with a white satin bow. "You can turn around now." Rukia's eyes widen and she smiles at him. "Rukia Kuchiki would you do me the honor of being my date to the Mayor's Costume Ball." Rukia smiles and nods. "I would love to be your date to the Ball Ichigo." Rukia says as he hands her the bouquet and kisses her cheek, Ichigo then grabs her bag and the two walk to the entrance of the school.

Rukia bites her lip and exhales slowly as she slowly extends her left hand to Ichigo's right and grabs it, Ichigo turns to her surprised but smiles and gives her hand a gentle squeeze. The two walk into the school holding hands and everyone that sees them gasps. Everyone immediately starts whispering and pointing at the two. Ichigo and Rukia ignore the glares and stares of their peers and make their way to the roof. As they open the door leading to the roof they see their friends laughing, when their friends hear the door open and see Ichigo and Rukia holding hands they all gasp. "Now don't get to excited guys, Rukia and I are _just dating_." Ichigo says, Rukia gives him a thankful glance and he smiles at her. "_Finally_!" Davina yells standing up and going over to her two best friends and hugging them both. "I'm glad you two are putting the past behind you." Davina whispers in between them, Davina then pulls back and the rest of their friends come over and congratulate them.

"So what's with all you girls wearing high heels and black skinny jeans?" Toshiro asks. True to Rukia's words the other girls of their group of friends are wearing three inch high heels and black skinny jeans, Davina has blood red high heels, Nel royal purple, Tatsuki emerald green, and Orihime blush pink. Davina and Nel smirk. "You'll see." Davina says in a sing song voice. The boys all sigh, Davina and Nel together is like Dr. Frankenstein and Mr. Hyde together. "But enough about us, what's with the roses Rukia?" Nel asks as Rukia smiles. "Ichigo gave them to me when he asked me to be his date to the Mayor's Costume Ball." Rukia says beaming. Everyone's eyes widen, the Costume Ball is an annual thing the Mayor of Karakura does every year the weekend before Halloween. It's a huge social/charity event for only the elite; only certain families/people are allowed to attend. Ichigo asking Rukia to the ball is a huge thing, most families use the Costume Ball as a chance to arrange marriages or announce couples/engagements to the socialites. So Ichigo taking Rukia is basically saying he is intending them to become a serious long term couple. Grimmjow and Davina had been announced as a couple by their parents two years ago at the Ball and Orihime and Uryu one year ago, Ichigo though had never once taken Senna so they were never a _true official _couple. "Wow we are going to have a few announcements this year." Davina says. "How many?" Orihime asks. "Well we have couple announcements for Karin and Toshiro, Ichigo and Rukia, Kaien and Miyako surprisingly but I think it's because Kaien and Miyako's parents want a merger between their companies and finally Shuhei and Yuzu. And apparently _Aizen _adopted a new daughter and is going to introduce her to the socialites." Davina says rolling her eyes. "Hmph it's probably a charity case to make him look good, he needs it after the shit Senna pulled at that night club this past weekend." Uryu says scoffing. "I know, I mean who tries to have sex on a dance floor with THREE guys?!" Orihime says shaking her head. "A slut." Karin says snickering. The group then hears the bell ring and they all get up, grab their stuff and head to class.

The group walks through the halls and the twins go off to their homeroom leaving the others to go to theirs. As the group goes in the classroom they hear Senna talking to the girl next to her. "I don't know why my father adopted that mousy little brat; she's such a kiss ass. She doesn't even call my dad, dad. She calls him _Aizen-Sama_." Senna rolls her eyes and continues to talk. "Thank god she's not coming here; she's going to Seireitei Academy." Senna says. "Why isn't she coming here?" The girl sitting next to Senna asks. Senna laughs. "She wanted to, but she can't cook, sew, draw, sing, dance, act, or play a sport even her grades are below average! She didn't even qualify for an interview! She doesn't have an ounce of talent in her; she's just a charity case to raise my dad's PR." Senna says scoffing. Rukia shakes her head as her and her friends make their way to their desks.

As they pass Senna she turns sees Ichigo and Rukia holding hands and Rukia holding the bouquet of roses that Ichigo gave her. Senna stands up and slams her hands on her desk making everyone look at her, Senna glares at Rukia and walks out of the class. "What stick is up her ass today?" Dante says as everyone takes their seats. "Who knows she complains and bitches about everything." Renji says shrugging. As they all sit waiting for Kawai-Sensei, they start talking about going shopping for costumes for the Costume Ball after school. Every year the Costume Ball has a theme and this year it's the_ Roaring 20's_. "Have you ever gone to the Mayor's Costume Ball Rukia?" Orihime asks from behind Grimmjow. Rukia nods. "I've attended the last three; my parents are actually friends with the Mayor and His wife. My dad and the Mayor used to work together." "Really? I'm surprised we never saw you there before." Orihime says tilting her head. "I usually kept to the sidelines with my mom, while my dad talked business." Rukia says sheepishly.

"I can't wait to go shopping for the Ball!" Davina says really fast and bouncing up and down in her seat. The group of friends looks at her with weird expressions. "Vina how many cups of coffee did you have and at what time this morning?" Ichigo asks slowly. Davina smiles still bouncing in her seat. "Six around seven this morning why?" The group groans. "Oh good god you're going to be running on caffeine all day, talking fast and you're going to be so hyper." Grimmjow says sighing. "Well I was up until 3 AM skyping with Devin." Davina says. Grimmjow's eyes harden and he says nothing, Davina sighs at seeing this. "Grimmjow not this again..." Davina says sighing. Grimmjow still doesn't say anything and Rukia looks confused. Ichigo taps Rukia on the shoulder and mouths 'I'll tell you later.' Kawai-Sensei then comes in with Senna behind her and class begins.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Its break and Grimmjow and Davina are at the stairs with the doors closed arguing while their friends are on the roof. Ichigo and the rest of the friends are explaining to Rukia who Devin is and why Grimmjow reacted the way he did to what Davina said.

"His full name is Devin O'Toole; he lives in Davina's home town Dublin in Ireland. Their families are really close and Davina was best friends with Devin and his fraternal twin brother Aiden, so they've basically known each other their whole lives." Ichigo says. "Oh ok, but why did Grimmjow get all tense when he was mentioned? Is he jealous or something?" Rukia asks. Everyone looks at each other and then back at Rukia. "He actually is more angry than jealous; he's never been a fan of Devin." Uryu says, Rukia still looks confused and Uryu continues talking. "In Ireland it's not unusual for families to arrange marriages Rukia, especially between full Irish blood families. And since the O'Toole's were so close to the Le Blancs..." Uryu trails off and Rukia's eyes widen. "Davina is engaged to Devin?!" Rukia says her eyes still wide, but Uryu shakes his head and Dante takes over.

"I'm the one who can give you the specifics on the rest of the story and the contract since my dad actually wrote it up for the two families. The contract stated that if the two had mutual _romantic_ feelings for each other, and consented to the marriage they would get married when they both turned eighteen. When Davina moved here when we were younger the only people she knew were Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and I and we introduced her to the rest of our friends when she started at our school. Throughout her time here she constantly talked to Devin, but never gained romantic feelings for him. It was when we were twelve and just entering middle school when Grimmjow asked her out, and she accepted. Now Devin had known about their marriage contract for about a year by then, but Davina didn't know a thing because Evelyn and Emmett didn't want her to feel pressured into anything. About two years later when we were fourteen Emmett, Evelyn, Frank, and Jacqueline had agreed to announce Grimmjow and Davina's relationship at the Mayor's Costume Ball, what they didn't know was that Davina had invited the O'Toole's to come as well, since they were going to be in Japan for Business for only that weekend. And when everything was out in the open, things did not go very well." Dante says sighing. "What happened?" Rukia asks softly. "I'll tell you what happened." Everyone turns and they see Davina and Grimmjow standing there holding hands.

Davina sits down and Grimmjow sits behind her, wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on her shoulder. Davina takes a breath and starts talking. "That year it was a Masquerade Ball and I had told Devin to look for me, he found me with everyone in the den about two hours into the party. I was sitting in between Grimmjow and Dante when he came in. He asked if it was me and we both took off our masks and hugged each other since we hadn't seen each other in six years. I introduced him to everyone but didn't tell him Grimmjow was my boyfriend since we had yet to announce it at the Ball with our parents, and everything was fine... Until we made the announcement. Shannon and Angus- Mrs. And Mr. O'Toole were a little ticked my parents hadn't told them anything, but calmed down when my parents told them they had planned on calling them in the morning after we were official. Devin on the other hand was so angry that I wasn't going to marry him; he had apparently fallen in love with me while I only saw him as a friend. When all of us went back to the den he let it out, he told me how he loved me and why would I break the contract that was supposed to make us happy. I of course had no idea what he was talking about, but then Dante explained it to me. Dante had found the contract when Alexander -his dad- got it out to revise it after my parents said they wanted it null and void. I told Devin that since I didn't feel that way towards him and I wouldn't consent to it we were never going to get married, but he wouldn't let it go and well... He kissed me. And I mean full on French kiss, as you can imagine Grimmjow got angry punched Devin and broke Devin's nose. Devin still wouldn't let it go though, so I asked Dante what would indefinitely break the contract." Davina then stops talking and blushes. Grimmjow chuckles, kisses her cheek and takes over for her since she buried her face in his neck. "The only way to effectively break the contract was if Davina wasn't a virgin, it was a condition the O'Toole's made."Davina buries her neck further into Grimmjow's neck as everyone else chuckles.

Rukia's eyes widen and her jaw drops. "You two..." Davina nods and Grimmjow smirks. "Yup, once Dante told Davina that she dragged me upstairs and into an empty bedroom and we had sex." Grimmjow says laughing as Davina is now sitting up but is redder than Renji's hair. "Devin had run after them and after the door was locked, he ran and got everyone's parents. But he didn't get back with all of them until a half hour later and we were done by then." Grimmjow says laughing as Davina crosses her arms and looks down her face still very red. Rukia looks slack jawed at her male and female best friends. "As you can imagine all of the parents were shocked, but god did Emmett want to strangle Grimmjow. It took Frank, My Old Man, Reiko _and _Masato to hold him back, and it took about a half hour to calm him down. And usually he's a really calm, easy going guy." Ichigo says chuckling. "That was the one time I ever actually saw Grimmjow genuinely scared for his life... Well from another person besides Davina or Jacqueline." Karin says laughing. Grimmjow shivers as the memory flashes through his mind. "Don't remind me I walked on egg shells around him for weeks! I didn't even go out with Davina alone for that time either!" Grimmjow says as Rukia chuckles. "That explains why he acts so cold towards you all the time." Rukia says still laughing. "Yup it's been two years and Daddy still hasn't let it go. If it wasn't for my mom, I'm pretty sure he would've sent me back to Dublin by now." Davina says finally back to her normal color and giggling. Grimmjow tightens his hold a bit around Davina's waist and kisses her neck. "I'm not letting you go that easily, you're stuck with me... _**Forever**_." Grimmjow says giving Davina a creepy smile; Davina rolls her eyes and smiles. "Pfft as if you could get rid of me if you tried to, you're stuck with me kitty." Davina says kissing Grimmjow's cheek while he growls. "I blame you for that Kuchiki!" Grimmjow says glaring at his female best friend, and everyone just laughs.

"Hey Davina, what were you doing talking to Devin until three in the morning?" Renji asks, everyone face palms and Tatsuki smacks Renji upside the head. Davina just laughs though while Grimmjow rolls his eyes at Renji. "I'm helping my dad out with the advertising for his next movie, and O'Toole Advertising Company is the company my dad uses. I was just talking business with him and Dublin is nine hours behind us, so technically we only talked until six in the night." Davina says. "Oh." Renji says just as the bell rings for next period.

"Hey so I was thinking, how about we go into Tokyo this weekend and go shopping for the ball." Davina says as they walk through the halls and to their music class. "Yeah we should all go; I love the theme this year!" Yuzu says smiling. "I'm torn between wearing a dress or dressing like a mobster though." Davina says pouting. "You guys are going to make me wear a dress though huh." Tatsuki says sighing. "Aww Tatsuki, you already know us so well." Orihime says smiling and hugging her best friend.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Alright class today we going to have a free class since its Friday and I don't really feel like doing shit." Everyone cheers and Muguruma-Sensei laughs as he walks to his desk at the back of the class. "Hey Kensei oh sorry I mean Muguruma-Sensei, your wife is on the phone." Ichigo says tossing Kensei his phone, Kensei rolls his eyes and answers the phone. "Hey Mashiro what's up."

"Alright so what do you guys want to do?" Nel asks as the group heads to the room connected to the class that has lockers where they store their instruments and microphones during the school week. "I don't know." Dante says shrugging while they all take out their stuff. "Well I know what I want to do; I need to practice my singing." Rukia says holding her white microphone with lavender outlined snowflakes in different sizes all around it as they go back into the class, and walk to the small bleachers at the back of the class and sit at the front. "Hey Nel, Hime do you mind being my backup?" Nel and Orihime nod and stand up. "Oh this should be good." Senna says walking into the class. "What the hell are you doing here." Grimmjow and Ichigo say as Senna rolls her eyes. "Relax; I was passing by when I heard Rukia. I bet you can't even sing acapella." Senna says smirking. "Oh and you can bitch?" Rukia says folding her arms. "At least I can sing." Senna says laughing. "Fine I'll just prove you wrong then." Rukia says as he turns and talks to Nel and Orihime in whispers, after a minute they leave and go on stage on the other side of the class. Nel and Orihime stand behind Rukia and Rukia clears her throat.

_Tough Lover_

_by _

_Christina Aguilera _

_(Originally by Etta James R.I.P)_

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah_

_Oooh yeah yeah_

Everyone in the class turns and looks at Rukia.

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_I need a, a tough lover, woo_

_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_A tough lover, ooh yeah_

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill_

_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_

_I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_Tough lover (hum, hum)_

_The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind_

_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_

_He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_

_Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

Rukia glances at Ichigo and they smile at each other.

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)_

_Hey, hey, heyah_

_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry_

_He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive_

_He'll do anything that he wants to do_

_Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)_

Rukia smiles and she walks off stage with Nel and Orihime. Senna is standing there with her mouth open when Rukia passes her."You might want to close your mouth Senna; you'll give guys the wrong idea." Rukia says as Senna turns red and leaves the class. "Oh my god, Rukia you were amazing! I love how your voice is a beautiful mix of Christina Aguilera and Etta James." Yuzu says bouncing up and down. "It was nothing." Rukia says smiling. "Well I'm going to practice my guitar skills now." Davina says as she picks up her red Gibson 335 electric guitar. "What's that?" Rukia asks pointing at a signature on the guitar. Davina smiles and the guys, Karin, and Tatsuki all grumble. "That my friend is the signature of the legend, the master of shredding on a guitar, the one and only _Slash_. I got this baby signed when I bought it in Los Angeles about four years ago, I literally ran into slash after I bought it. I got a picture with him and he signed my guitar and Guns N' Roses shirt I had on that day, these guys are just jealous because they left me at the store and could've met him if they had stayed with me there." "Plus she doesn't let anyone but herself play that guitar." Ichigo grumbles. "The day you are a better guitar player than me, is the day I'll let you touch my guitar." Davina says as Ichigo scoffs. "Please, I'm way better than you at electric." Ichigo says laughing. "How about we see who's better? My Gibson 335 against your Fender Jazzmaster." Davina says standing up, Ichigo stands up as well and both head on stage and plug their guitars into amps.

"Let's do this." Davina and Ichigo both say.

_**(For This Look Up on YouTube Orianthi- Highly Strung ft. Steve Vai)**_

**-0-0-0-0-**

"I still can't believe you all called it a tie!" Davina says as the group walks to the lunch tables outside by a fountain in the middle of the school. "Well you guys are both really good..." Rukia says as they sit down at the large picnic table in the center of the quad. "Yeah but you guys were supposed to tell us who was better!" Ichigo says as he takes out his lunch. "Get over it you two." Uryu says as he gets his chopsticks and eats a spicy tuna roll. "So do you guy have any ideas for dresses for the Ball?" Orihime as taking a bite out of another one of her weird foods covered in red bean paste. "I do, but instead of going to Tokyo how about we girls have a sleepover and shop online?" Rukia says taking a drink of Ichigo's juice box. "Hey!" Ichigo says grabbing his juice box back; Rukia sticks out her tongue and turns back to Orihime. "We should do that! But at who's house?" Nel says tilting her head. "We can do it at our house!" Yuzu says. The girls all agree and start talking about the sleepover and completely ignore the guys.

"They're not going to talk to us anymore are they?" Toshiro says sighing as all the guys get up and move next to the fountain. "Yup." Renji says and crossing his arms. Ichigo groans as he sees Senna walking towards the guys, the girls don't notice as they are still talking. He looks confused as Senna blatantly ignores and passes him, but he soon gets concerned when she approaches the girls.

"Ahem." Senna stands there hands on her hips in front of Rukia and Davina. The girls sigh as she keeps trying to get their attention. "God dammit, what do you want Slut?!" Orihime says exasperated. Senna looks stunned but soon recuperates. "I heard you all are planning to throw a Halloween party, is that true?" The girls look at each other but don't answer; they had been planning one for about a week now and were going to announce it today. That's why they were dressed similarly. "And if we are what does it matter to you?" Rukia says resting her chin in her left hand. "It matters to me because since Halloween is on a Saturday this year, I was going to throw a party! I've been planning this for weeks!" "Too bad, we're announcing it today." Tatsuki says. "Yeah thanks for reminding us by the way, lunch is almost over." Davina says as she takes out her phone and makes a call while the girls move all the stuff off the table.

The girls then proceed to the other four tables around theirs. There are five tables and the group was in the center one with the fountain a few feet behind it.

Rukia stands on top of the center table, Davina on the table to Rukia's left, Nel on the right table, Tatsuki and Karin on the table behind Davina and Yuzu and Orihime on the table behind Nel. The girls each have their microphones in their hand and music starts playing through the intercoms of the school.

_Calling All The Monsters _

_by China Anne McClain_

_**Rukia:**_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_**All: **_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_**Davina: **_

_Heart thumps and you jump_  
_Comin' down with goosebumps!_  
_You dared to go there_  
_I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

_**All: **_

_We're wantin' to_  
_We're hauntin' you_  
_We're wantin' to_  
_Eh eh_

_**Nel: **_

_If you stayed in too late_  
_To be getting afraid_  
_This scene's extreme…_  
_I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

_**All:**_

_We're wantin' to_  
_We're hauntin' you_  
_We're wantin' to_  
_Eh eh_

_**Tatsuki: **_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_**All: **_

_Here we go…_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_If you're only dreaming_  
_Why I hear you screaming?_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_

_**Rukia: **_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_You hide or you try…_  
_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_  
_We thrill to your chill…_  
_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

_**Karin: **_

_We're wantin' to_  
_We're hauntin' you_  
_We're wantin' to_  
_Eh eh_

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_  
_More fun if you run!_  
_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

_**Yuzu: **_

_We're wantin' to_  
_We're hauntin' you_  
_We're wantin' to_  
_Ehh ehh_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_**All: **_

_Here we go…_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_If you're only dreaming_  
_Why I hear you screaming?_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_

_**Orihime: **_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

_**Davina: **_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_  
_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

_**All: **_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_If you're only dreaming_  
_Why I hear you screaming?_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_

_**Rukia: **_

_Oh__ yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!_

**-0-0-0-0-**

After the girls sang they proceeded to hand out invitations to everyone, since pretty much everyone was in the quad where they performed. The invitation is all black with gothic white designs, a white skull at the top with white gothic swirls at each side and white gothic script. The invitation says.

_**Halloween **_

_**Extravaganza**_

_Kuchiki Manor_

_1213 Yuki Lane, Karakura City, Japan_

_Invitation Only_

_Admit One + One Guest_

_Join Us If You Dare, We're Just Dying To See You... _

**-0-0-0-0-**

"I can't believe you girls didn't tell us anything about this." Dante says shaking his head as the group makes their way to the parking lot. "Well we wanted to keep it a secret Dante." Nel says gigging. "Yeah there's no fun in everyone knowing about it." Orihime says giggling along with Nel as the boys sigh.

"Hey so did you guys talk to your parents to see if you guys could spend the weekend at our house? I already called the Old Man and Mom and they said it was fine." Karin says as they get to their cars. "My parents said yes, but my dad said no boys except for Ichigo of course since he's basically my brother." Davina says making Grimmjow sigh. "Well there goes the plan of us staying over too." Toshiro sighs. Karin laughs lightly. "Do you really think Old Goat Chin would've let you or Shuhei sleep over knowing we would also be home?" Karin says making Toshiro smile. "Good point." Toshiro says still smiling. "So what about the rest of you guys?" Karin says, the rest of the girls also say they have permission and agree to go home grab their stuff and head over to Kurosaki Manor after dinner.

Ichigo goes to open Rukia's car door for her and Rukia kisses him. Grimmjow, Renji, Dante and Shuhei all cat call and whistle seeing that and Ichigo and Rukia flip them off. "I'm surprised Byakuya is letting you stay over knowing I'll be there." Ichigo says wrapping his arms around Rukia's waist while Rukia places her hands on his chest blushing. "It took some convincing and arguing between us but after I told him both Isshin and Masaki are going to be there and keeping an eye on us he finally agreed. Plus I put a few crying emoji's into the text messages we were ending between us." Rukia says laughing lightly while Ichigo shakes his head. "Well I guess I'll see you tonight." Ichigo says kissing Rukia's forehead and giving her a hug; Rukia returns the hug and gets in her car. Ichigo then waves at her while she leaves the parking lot and Rukia waves back while blowing him a kiss.

Ichigo turns and sees his friends and sisters standing and staring at him with huge smiles on their faces. Ichigo lightly blushes and puts his hands in his pockets. "You two are so adorable Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime says breaking the silence. "You are going to end up so whipped." Grimmjow says laughing next to Davina. Ichigo rolls his eyes and smirks. "Oh please and like you aren't." Ichigo says which immediately shuts Grimmjow up; Grimmjow glares at Ichigo while everyone laughs. "Oh shut up..."

_**Well that's it for right now; I'm already working on the next chapter and will hopefully finish it soon. Meanwhile I hope you guys liked it! Review and I will see you guys next time! LOL**_

_**-Davina Le Blanc**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi again everyone, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Seven**

_Kurosaki Manor _

_8PM_

"Hi girls, come on in!" Masaki says as she opens the door and ushers in Rukia, Davina, Nel, Tatsuki and Orihime. "Hi _Máthair bhaistí_."_**(God Mother in Gaelic/Irish) **_Davina says hugging Masaki. "Hi sweetie." Masaki says hugging her back; Masaki then hugs the rest of the girls and waits for the other girls to leave when she gets to Rukia. "Ichigo told me he asked you to the Mayor's Costume Ball Rukia." Masaki says smiling at her, Rukia nods a bit nervous. Masaki is very kind but she can be scary when angry, who do you think Ichigo and Karin got their temper from? "He did, he asked me this morning and surprised me with a bouquet of white and red roses." Rukia says smiling at the memory. Masaki smiles at this and hugs Rukia which catches her off guard. "I'm happy you two are together now, you make him so happy sweetie much happier than _that girl_." Masaki says smiling as she pulls away from the hug and places her hands on Rukia's shoulders. "Come on sweetie, let's go with the others." Masaki says smiling. The two go into the spacious living room and the two women sigh at what they see. Isshin and Ichigo are wrestling on the ground while the other girls laugh at them.

"Isshin Engetsu Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo Zangetsu Kurosaki!"

The two immediately stop and get up hearing their full names being called by their wife/girlfriend, oh wait I mean girl he is just dating. Isshin and Ichigo both point at each other and say. "He started it!" Masaki and Rukia both sigh again and cross their arms. Ichigo gulps slightly nervous that Rukia is acting like Masaki. _'Oh god, if she's like my mom... Does that mean I'll end up like the Old Man?!' _Ichigo says in his head as his eyes widen. Masaki goes in front of Isshin and Ichigo puts her hand on her hips and gives them a stern stare. "Come on Isshin let's go upstairs and leave the kids alone before you get Ichigo angry again and end up breaking something. Masaki says as she drags Isshin up the stairs. "But Masaki, I haven't greeted my Third Daughter!" Isshin says crying. Everyone laughs as Rukia and Ichigo blush. "Shut up Old Man!" Ichigo says blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Ichigo then turns and smiles at Rukia, he starts walking over to her but before he can even get near her Karin and Davina grab his arms and start dragging him upstairs.

"Karin, Davina what the hell?!" Ichigo says while the two girls drag him up the stairs. "It's girls only tonight Ichigo, so don't come downstairs!" Davina says as the two girls push him into his room, onto his bed and close the door. "What the hell!" Ichigo yells as he goes to his door to open it when he notices his door knob is different, it doesn't have a lock on his side. Ichigo's eyes widen and he tries to open the door but it's locked, from the outside. "KARIN!" Ichigo yells as he jiggles the door knob. "Sorry Ichi-Nii, I'll tell dad to change the lock back tomorrow." Karin says making Ichigo growls as he hears her walk away. Ichigo groans and walks to his queen size bed with black satin sheets and plops down onto it. "Might as well change..." Ichigo says getting up and walking to his small walk in closet. Ichigo goes to the drawers in the middle of the closet and gets out a pair of black plaid pajama pants. Ichigo takes off his shoes and clothes and puts them away, and puts on his pajama pants.

Ichigo sighs and walks back into his room shirtless. Ichigo's room has black walls with two red stripes in the middle of the walls going all around, one thick and one thin. His queen size bed has a dark red frame and head board, and the drawers also match the bed frame in color. The doors to his room, closet and bathroom are white. And at one side of his room there are two sliding doors with red drapes at each end leading to his balcony. On the other wall across next to the door where you enter his room, Ichigo has red book shelves filed with all different types of books, comics and manga, a black guitar stand with a light brown acoustic guitar and a white desk with a black office swivel chair. Across from his bed is a red glass cabinet with movies, games, game consoles and a DVD player and above it is his flat screen TV and there are three bean bag chairs in red, black and white in front of that. Ichigo lies on his bed and grabs the control to his TV and starts channel surfing.

Ichigo sighs loudly and scowls. "Fucking Karin... Keeping, me away from Rukia..."

**-0-0-0-0- **

_Living room of Kurosaki Manor_

"I can't believe you guys locked Ichigo in his room..." Rukia says lightly pouting. Tatsuki rolls her eyes and laughs. "Yeah but if he stayed down here with us, you two wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of each other!" Tatsuki says. Rukia rolls her eyes. "Please we aren't Davina and Grimmjow who are making out every five minutes." Davina scoffs and pushes Rukia on the shoulder. "We do not make out every five minutes!" Davina says blushing. "Yeah right, you two are the definition of a sexually active teenage couple!" Nel say laughing. "You guys are assholes..." Davina says crossing her arms."Stop teasing Davina girls, besides we should go change." Yuzu says giggling. The girls grab their bags and all go to Yuzu's room to change.

Yuzu's room has beige/cream colored walls with black furniture, a walk in closet and a bathroom attached with the same color schemes as her bedroom. Yuzu's bed has a black frame and is a princess canopy style with cream sheer curtains and medium pink and white duvet. Yuzu has four windows in the middle of one wall with cream colored curtains on each one and a beige and black long desk with a black zebra office swivel chair in front of the windows. At the end of Yuzu's bed is a small beige couch and across from her bed is a black glass cabinet with books, magazines and movies and a flat screen TV above it on the wall.

"Oh Yuzu-Chan I love your room, it's so girly but at the same time so mature and lady like." Orihime gushes. "I guess that happens when your mom is an interior designer." Davina says as Yuzu thanks Orihime and the girls get out their pajamas. Yuzu has a pink racer back spaghetti strap shirt and mint cotton shorts with cherry blossom branches. Karin has a black tank top with TOM BOY in white on it and black cotton shorts. Tatsuki has cotton black button up with white lining shirt and matching shorts. Davina has a black sleep shirt with Coffee First in white with two white lines in the middle of the words across the chest that reaches mid thigh. Orihime has pink silk shorts and spaghetti strap shirt with white lace. Nel has a grey tank top with purple shorts outlined in white and a small blue peace sign on the left bottom corner. And finally Rukia has a tight white cotton boyfriend sleep shirt.

"Nice PJ's Rukia, too bad Ichigo isn't here to see you in them." Tatsuki says laughing. Rukia rolls her eyes as she puts her clothes in her bag and they all go into Yuzu's closet and leave their bags of clothes in there. The girls walk back downstairs and go into the large den of Kurosaki Manor; the den has light coffee brown walls, large cream colored carpet in the center on top of the marble floor, light brown sectional sofa and recliner, dark oak wood coffee table and matching TV cabinet filled with movies, video games, game consoles, a DVD player, VCR and a flat screen on the wall connected to a home theatre sound system.

"So what do you girls want to watch?" Yuzu says as she sits down on the sofa pulling up her legs and puts a pillow on her lap. Karin grabs the remote to the TV from the coffee table and turns it on. "We can watch anything we want; we even have Netflix, YouTube, and Crunchyroll connected to the TV." Karin says as the screen displays the logos for YouTube, Netflix, Crunchyroll and a TV icon. "How about some romance movies?" Orihime says sitting next to Yuzu on the sofa. "Mmm how about drama?" Davina says sitting in the recliner with her legs pulled onto the recliner. "Ok how about we just watch some 80's and 90's movies." Rukia says lying down on her stomach on the carpet. "I think that sounds good, but we need snacks. You think Masaki will mind if we raid your fridge Yuzu and Karin." Nel says lying on the sofa with her head in Tatsuki's lap. Yuzu shakes her head. "No I don't think she'll mind." They all get up and head into the modern style kitchen with granite counter tops and dark wood cabinets.

"Hmm do you guys have ice cream?" Davina says opening the freezer. "Yeah we should have two big tubs, just grab them both. I'll grab some chips" Karin says going to the pantry. "Should I make popcorn?" Rukia asks going into the pantry with Karin. "Yes, four bags please Rukia. Two buttered and two kettle corn." Yuzu says grabbing some bowls and spoons. "I'll get some soda." Tatsuki says going to the fridge. "I'm going to get some cookies." Nel says reaching for a big box of mixed homemade cookies on a shelf. "I'll get some hot sauce for the popcorn!" Orihime says searching the pantry, the girls laugh and shake their heads. They continue raiding the Kurosaki kitchen, when they hear someone clear their throat. The girls turn and see Masaki standing there with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a long grey silk robe and white slippers.

Masaki laughs as she sees the girls. Davina is in the middle of eating some mint chocolate chip ice cream from the tub, Rukia has popcorn in her hand and mouth, Tatsuki is drinking from a two liter of root beer, the twins are eating from a big bag of Lays Potato Chips, Nel has a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie in her mouth and Orihime is putting hot sauce in a bowl of kettle corn. "What on earth are you girls doing?" Masaki says still laughing. "We wanted snacks... We are going to watch some movies..." Karin says. Masaki laughs again and shakes her head. "No wonder I was hearing noises from the kitchen." Masaki says. "Gomenasai Mom." Karin says rubbing the back of her neck. Masaki smiles and waves her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, just make sure you girls aren't too loud, we wouldn't want Isshin waking up and coming down here. Good night girls." Masaki says as she starts leaving the kitchen.

"Wait Ku- umm I mean Masaki, I wanted to ask you something." Rukia says. Masaki turns and looks at Rukia smiling. "Sure Rukia, what is it?" "Well I was thinking since we are going to shop online for our dresses, why don't you, my mom, Evelyn, Reiko, Elizabeth, Jackie, Rosalinda, Akane, Rangiku, Kasumi, Kanae and Naomi join us?" Masaki looks thoughtful and taps her finger on her chin. "I think that's a wonderful idea Rukia, I'll give all them a quick call and we can even kick out Isshin and Ichigo for the day, it'll be girls only." Masaki says smiling. The girls smile and nod and Masaki leaves to go upstairs. "You know that really was a good idea Rukia, I don't know why I didn't think of it." Davina says, the rest of the girls just roll their eyes and get all the stuff together to take into the living room.

The girls put all the snacks on the coffee table and go back to the places they were. Karin goes on Netflix and the girls watch _Pretty In Pink_.

_**Meanwhile In Ichigo's Room **_

Ichigo is playing Super Smash Bros. on his GameCube when his LG Optimus starts playing Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones. Pausing the game he grabs his phone and sees he has a text from Rukia, he instantly smiles and opens it.

* * *

_Hey you awake Strawberry?_

_-Chappy 3_

_Yes_

_-Ichigo K._

_Is it bad to say I wish I was with you right now?_

_-Chappy 3_

_No I wish you were here with me too, and what you're not having fun right now?_

_-Ichigo K._

_No, well I was having fun. But right now the subject of Virginity came up and I don't want to lie to them, but at the same time I don't know what they will think about me._

_-Chappy 3_

_Rukia they are our friends, and your best friends. They won't be judgmental about it, besides you have Davina and Nel there with you and they both know the whole story. You'll be fine babe._

_-Ichigo K. _

_Thanks Ichigo :-* _

_-Chappy 3_

_You're welcome Rukia, I love y-_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widen as he realizes what he was about to type. "I was about to say I love you to Rukia..." Ichigo lets out the breath he was holding and runs his hand through his hair. He grabs his phone again and deletes a few words and sends the text, he lies down on his back the game he was playing forgotten as he contemplates his love for Rukia who isn't even his girlfriend... Yet.

_**Back With The Girls**_

Rukia bites her thumb as Orihime tries to tell the girls she is still a virgin, the girls are sitting in a circle around the coffee table. It goes Karin, Tatsuki, Davina, Rukia, Nel, Orihime and Yuzu.

"No really! Uryu and I haven't done anything!" "You better not be lying to save his skin Hime!" Tatsuki says trying to hold back her laughter at how flustered Orihime is, Orihime shakes her head and everyone laughs as they drop the subject. Tatsuki then turns her head to Rukia and Nel. "So what about you two?" Nel chokes on her soda and Rukia turns red. Tatsuki raises an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a 'I'm not a virgin.'" Nel bites her lip as does Rukia, Davina looks sympathetic to her two best friends since of course she knows who they lost their virginity too.

Rukia sighs. "I'll tell you guys..." Yuzu, Karin, Orihime and Tatuki lean in curious as to who was Rukia's first. "It happened when I went to New York this summer... With Ichigo..." The girls' jaws drop and Yuzu turns a bit red. "K-kurosaki-Kun was your first?!" Orihime says. Rukia nods and bites her lip. "I knew something happened between you two!" Orihime says clapping her hands happily, Rukia looks confused as she sees one of her best friends smile like the cheshire cat. Tatsuki crosses her arms and slightly frowns. "God damn it, I owe Renji six thousand yen..." Rukia's jaw drops. "You and Renji bet on whether or not Ichigo slept together?!" Tatsuki smiles sheepishly. "Well we saw the sexual tension between you guys more recently and he bet you guys did it in New York and I bet you guys did it the first week of school." Rukia scoffs. "I can't believe you two! And to think Renji is supposed to be one of my best friends." Rukia rolls her eyes but feels relieved that the girls aren't making a big deal about it.

Davina smiles and gets up to stretch, she then sees the clock on the wall and she yawns. "Why don't we go to bed already, its almost one." Davina says pointing to the clock. The rest of the girls get up and stretch and start cleaning up. Davina and Nel make eye contact and Davina mouths 'You owe me one.'

**-0-0-0-0-**

**_4 AM Yuzu's Room _**

Rukia is sleeping on the floor in the middle of Davina and Nel wide awake just staring at the ceiling. She had gone to sleep but woke up a half hour ago and can't seem to go back to sleep. Rukia sighs and gets up, she carefully steps over Davina, and Tatsuki and make her way to the door careful not to wake anyone. She tip toes past Isshin and Masaki's room and towards Ichigo's. She quietly unlocks the door, goes in and closes the door slowly. Rukia walks over to Ichigo's bed and smiles softly at Ichigo's sleeping form. _'He looks so peaceful and cute when he's asleep.' _

Rukia leans over and kisses Ichigo's cheek, Ichigo smiles in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. When he opens his eyes he sees Rukia smiling at him, Ichigo stretches his arms and grabs Rukia and lays her down next to him. Ichigo wraps his arms around Rukia's waist and kisses her forehead, Rukia is facing Ichigo's chest and her hands are on his pecks. Rukia sighs contently and wraps her arms around Ichigo, Ichigo moves his right arm and moves Rukia's chin up and kisses her. After the kiss Rukia blushes and Ichigo chuckles. "... Sorry... I couldn't go back to sleep so..." Ichigo kisses her again silencing her. "It's fine, it was a nice suprise." Ichigo says smiling at her, Rukia blushes and puts her head on Ichigo's chest. The two hold each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**Sorry it's kind of short! I hope you guys liked it though!**_

_**\- DavinaLeBlanc**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter and sorry it took me so long to upload! I got sick and my internet got cut off... Anyway there will be links on my profile of the dresses for the Mayor's Costume Ball, and a link to the collection of clothes that will be in this story on Polyvore. And animelove22, I appreciate the suggestions/advice of my readers so of course I took yours into consideration! xD Enjoy the Chapter everyone!**_

**Chapter Eight**

_Saturday_

_The Morning After The Sleepover _

Isshin is the first to get up in the morning and as he dresses himself in some black sweats, white tank top and black Nikes he decides to wake up his lazy son. He kisses Masaki on the forehead as she is still sleeping and leaves the room, he quickly checks on the girls and sees that Rukia is missing. Isshin shrugs his shoulders and deduces that she is in the restroom, he then tip toes to Ichigo's room and opens the door slowly and doesn't even realize that the door was unlocked. Right as he is about to yell and kick Ichigo out of bed he sees Rukia and Ichigo snuggled up in each other's arms under the covers. Isshin's eyes start tearing up and he runs out of the room flailing his arms to get his phone and goes back into Ichigo's room and starts taking hundreds of photos from every angle he can without waking the couple. Isshin then hurries and puts his phone back and runs back in the room. "ICHIGOOOO YOU FINAL-"

Ichigo gets up immediately and kicks his dad into one of his bean bag chairs. "Be quiet! You'll wake up Rukia!" Ichigo hisses as Isshin writhes on the floor. Ichigo then blushes as he realizes his dad caught him and Rukia sleeping in the same bed and is of course thinking they had sex. Ichigo crouches down on his bed and softly shakes Rukia and kisses her forehead. "Rukia, baby you have to wake up." Rukia shifts slightly and slowly gets up with her hair sticking up in every direction, as she slowly opens her eyes she realizes that she is still in Ichigo's room. Blushing she throws the covers off and smooths down her hair. Ichigo who is now standing a few inches from the bed chuckles at Rukia. Isshin rubs his jaw as he gets up and grins at the couple in front of him, he clears his throat when Rukia stands up.

Ichigo and Rukia blush when they turn and face Isshin, Isshin grins hugely at the two and runs over and engulfs the two in a bear hug. "I'm so happy! You are finally a man my son!" Isshin says crying, Rukia just blushes scarlet and Ichigo is trying not snap. "I hope you two used protection though, you two have careers ahead of you and will have lots of time later to give Masaki and I tons of grandkids." Ichigo's eyebrow twitches and he flips his dad on his back. "Shut up dad!" Ichigo then throws his dad out of the room and closes his door. Ichigo turns and sees Rukia covering her face with her hands and still blushing scarlet. Ichigo chuckles and walks over to Rukia, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead. "I can't believe that happened! Your dad probably thinks we had sex!" Rukia says letting her head fall on Ichigo's bare chest as Ichigo just chuckles again. "Don't worry about it, Old Goat Chin always has his mind in the gutter anyways." Rukia sighs and pulls back from Ichigo. "I should probably get back to Yuzu's room before anyone else wakes up..." Rukia says biting her lip, the two then walk to Yuzu's room and Rukia opens the door. "See ya at breakfast Midget." Before Rukia can say anything Ichigo kisses her on the lips and walks back to his room. Rukia rolls her eyes smiling and goes into the room, she sees that the girls are all still asleep. Rukia then decides to take a quick shower, she grabs her bag and goes inside Yuzu's attached full bathroom.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Rukia steps out of the bathroom dressed in a denim button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, black high top converse, silver angel wings necklace, small black bow stud earrings and some eyeliner and mascara on her eyes. Rukia is towel drying her hair when she sees the other girls getting up. "Hey guys." Rukia says, they all wave and yawn. Rukia laughs as her girl friends just put on their slippers and start filing out of the room and to the dining room. When they all get to the dining room Isshin is sitting at the end of the table by himself. "Good morning girls." Isshin says taking a drink from his mug of coffee. The girls all sit down, and Masaki and Ichigo walk in holding trays with plates full of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, butter, a jar of syrup, a coffee pot and a pitcher of juice. Masaki and Ichigo place the plates on the table and then take the trays back to the kitchen. As soon as Masaki and Ichigo take their seats the girls start grabbing food, Rukia shakes her head at her friends and starts pouring herself some coffee. The seating goes Isshin at one end then to his right Yuzu, Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo. Masaki at the other end of the table and then Davina, Tatsuki, Nel and Karin.

"So girls, I called everyone last night and they all agreed to come over before lunch. And we also decided to go to the mall and look around first, then come back here and do some online shopping." Masaki says as everyone is eating. The girls all look at Masaki and smile hugely, while Isshin and Ichigo look confused. Rukia turns and looks at Ichigo. "All of us girls are going dress shopping for the Mayor's ball today." "Oh ok, I guess I'll go with you guys since I have nothing else to do today." Ichigo says. _'I swear if it wasn't for the fact I just want to spend time with __Rukia__ today, I would lock myself up in my room and play video games all day.' _Ichigo says internally sighing. "No way its, girls only." Karin says sticking her tongue out at Ichigo. "What the hell! No way, I'm going. You guys got her all night and I want to spend time with Rukia today even if that means dress shopping with all of you." Ichigo says scowling as Davina sighs. "Yeah but if we let you come, the rest of the guys are going to want to go too... Never mind fine you can go." Davina says realizing that the guys wouldn't go in a million years unless they dragged them. Ichigo smirks and then goes back to eating his pancakes when Isshin chuckles. "What's so funny dad?" Yuzu says tilting her head to the side. "Oh nothing, its just funny to see your brother so whipped already." Ichigo glares at his dad while the girls start laughing. "Shut up old man..." Ichigo says while Isshin just laughs harder. "Ha see you didn't even deny it!" Ichigo moves to get up but Rukia puts a hand on his bicep. "Calm down Ichigo, you're dad is just messing with you." Rukia says giggling, Ichigo sits back down scowling but stops when Rukia gives him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone then continues eating breakfast in silence.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Everyone is sitting in the den watching _The Avengers _when Isshin's phone goes off. "Hello?... Oh Ryuken what's up?... What?!... Ok I'm on my way." Isshin gets up quickly and runs upstairs, three minutes later he comes back down dressed in his usual work clothes. "Sorry everyone there's an emergency at the hospital. I'll see you guys at dinner!" Isshin says as he gives Masaki a quick kiss and runs out of the house and to his car.

Just as the final credits are rolling in the movie there is a knock at the door. "I got it." Karin says getting up from the floor and going to the front door. A few seconds later Karin comes back with Jacqueline, Kanae, and Naomi. "Hi mom!" Orihime says getting up and hugging her mom. "Hi honey." Naomi says giving her daughter a hug. Orihime then turns to Kanae and gives a small bow. "Hello Ishida-San." Kanae smiles. "Oh Orihime, I've told you call me Kanae." Orihime blushes and nods, Naomi and Kanae then go and say hi to everyone else. "Hey Jackie, how are you?" Davina says giving the woman a hug. "Hey Davina, I'm good how's my future daughter in law?" Davina laughs. "I'm good."

After the three women greet everyone the group moves to the kitchen, and not even a minute later does the doorbell ring again. Yuzu goes to answer this time and comes back with Hisana, Evelyn, Rangiku, Rosalinda, Reiko, Akane, Kasumi and Elizabeth. Again everyone greets each other with hellos and hugs and then all stand/sit around the kitchen. Ichigo being the only guy is next to Masaki with Rukia in front of him and his arms around her waist. "So Ichigo, you're going shopping with us?" Evelyn asks leaning against the kitchen island and raising an eyebrow. Ichigo blushes and nods. "Well I think its very sweet of you, going shopping with us just so you can spend time with Rukia." Hisana says smiling from next to Evelyn. Ichigo just blushes and places his chin on Rukia's head, Masaki smiles at her son and then turns to everyone else. "Well how about I get started on lunch so we can eat?" "Oh no you don't Masaki, I already took the liberty of ordering us Italian from my restaurant." Akane says crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought your restaurant didn't do take out." Rosalinda says. Akane turns to Rosalinda and smirks. "It doesn't, but hey I am the owner." Rosalinda just laughs and shakes her head. "Well then let's go into the living room." Reiko says and they all make their way to the living room.

"How about we watch a movie?" Kasumi says as they all take seats. "How about _The Vow_?" Elizabeth says. "No _The Notebook_!" Reiko says. "No, _Magic Mike_!" Jackie says wiggling her eyebrows. "How about we just watch _Captain America_, _Thor_, or _Iron Man_ so Ichigo doesn't kill himself." Evelyn says laughing at Ichigo's pained expression. The rest of the girls laugh and decide to put in _Captain America_ much to Ichigo's relief.

**-0-0-0-0- **

After watching _Captain America _and eating lunch the women and Ichigo head to Karakura Mall. They had been browsing around a few clothes and jewelry stores buying a few things here and there while Ichigo eventually went to the Arcade with Tatsuki and Karin when Rangiku spots a dress in a window of a dress store. "Oh my god! That dress is gorgeous!" Rangiku says pointing to the dress. The dress is a black Illusion Lace Body-Con Jersey Dress with a slit on the left side. "Let's go inside!" Rangiku says. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to go to the Arcade." Rukia says, she had found a dress at a shop when she was browsing by herself. And she hasn't let anyone see it yet. "Alright sweetie, we'll see you later." Hisana says as the rest of them go in the store. Rukia starts walking to the arcade when she bumps into someone and falls on her ass.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there Rukia." Rukia looks up and sees Kaien holding his hand out, Rukia grabs his hand cautiously and he helps her up. "It's fine Kaien." Rukia says dusting herself off as Kaien smiles at her. "You here on your own?" Rukia shakes her head. "No, I'm here with my mom, friends, their mom's, and Ichigo. I was actually just on my way to meet up with him at the arcade." "Oh, I see. Well I guess I'll see you later then Rukia." Kaien says smiling again and walking away. "Bye." Rukia says turning and walking to the arcade. Kaien looks back and stares at Rukia's ass and licks his lips. _'The things I would do to her if she was mine and not my cousin's... But it's not like trivial things like that have ever stopped me before.' _Kaien says in his head smirking as he walks away.

Rukia finally gets to the arcade and sees Ichigo and Tatsuki playing Danca Dance Revolution and Karin standing and watching them along with a few other people. Rukia smiles as Ichigo fist pumps as he wins and Tatsuki crosses her arms over her chest. "Hey guys." Rukia says walking up to them, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Karin walk over to Rukia and Ichigo kisses her cheek. "Hey." Ichigo says just as Tatsuki's phone rings and Tatsuki answers. "Hello?... Oh hey mom... What?... Mom can't you guys just buy them without us there?... But... Mom come on... Ughh fine Karin and I are on our way." Tatsuki then hangs up and turns to her friends. "Karin and I got to go apparently they found us some dresses and we have to go try them out." Tatsuki says sighing as Karin groans. "See you guys later." Karin says as the two girls leave the arcade and head to the boutique where everyone else is.

"Finally! I thought I was never going to have you to myself." Ichigo says as he puts his hands on Rukia's waist and kisses her neck. "I-ichigo! We're out in public!" Rukia says putting her hands to his chest and pushing him back, Ichigo sighs and pulls back pouting. "You're no fun Rukia." Rukia giggles and kisses his cheek. "Come on you big baby, let's play some pool." Rukia then pulls Ichigo by the hand to the table and the two start playing.

After a few minutes of playing Rukia is two shots away from winning and Ichigo only one. "Just give up Midget, you're never going to beat me." Ichigo says smirking at Rukia who scoffs. "Yeah right Strawberry, you're the one who's going to lose." Rukia says, and just then she gets an idea in her head. Rukia starts unbuttoning her shirt. "Rukia what are you doing?..." Ichigo asks staring at her with wide eyes. "Nothing it's just really hot." Rukia says nonchalantly as she takes off her blouse and places it on a nearby chair. Rukia is wearing a black off the shoulder crop top with a sweetheart neckline so you can see a bit of her chest and her flat toned stomach. Ichigo swallows hard and closes his eyes. _'Don't look at her chest. Don't look at her chest. You'll get a boner. Don't look. Don't look.' _Ichigo says as he opens his eyes. Rukia is trying not to laugh at him when he gets a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Rukia, when did you get that?" Ichigo asks pointing at her stomach. Rukia has a silver belly button piercing with blue sapphire diamonds. "I don't remember that being on you before." Ichigo says crossing his arms. "Davina, Nel, Hime, Tatsuki and I all got one a week ago. Karin and Yuzu wanted one too, but decided against it at the last minute. Now let's get on with the game, or is _it_ going to be to _hard _to beat me?" Rukia says bending over the table. Ichigo internally groans when she does and grips the cue stick. _'What I would give to take her right now on the pool table.' _Ichigo says in his head as all different kinds of scenarios pop up in his head. Ichigo shakes his head and tries to think about something else.

Rukia sinks the ball into the pocket moves and bends over the table right next to Ichigo. "Damn she has a nice ass." Ichigo turns sharply at hearing a guy say that from behind him. Ichigo glares at the guy and the guy gulps and starts walking backwards. "Sorry dude, didn't know she was yours." Ichigo smirks as the guy leaves and he turns back to Rukia who is rolling her eye at him. "You don't have to be so jealous Ichigo." Ichigo puts his hands on her hips and scoffs. "I wasn't being jealous, I was being territorial. There's a difference." Rukia raises her eyebrow at him. "Oh really, what's the difference?" "The difference is, when someone is jealous its because they want something that's not theirs. When someone is being territorial, they're protecting what's theirs." Ichigo says looking into Rukia's eyes and smiling, Rukia's eyes soften and she smiles. The two kiss and when they pull apart Rukia scowls.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asks, Rukia crosses her arms. "I'm about to get really territorial with this girl who won't stop staring at your ass." Rukia says glaring at a girl across the room as Ichigo laughs and wraps his arms around her waist.

**-0-0-0-0-**

When the group gets back to Kurosaki Manor the mom's and their perpective daughters bid farewell to the Kurosakis and go back home. Well all except for Rukia and Hisana who Masaki insisted they stay for dinner since Byakuya is away on a business trip and they would be alone.

"Thank you again for having us for dinner Masaki, I haven't being feeling very well lately so I appreciate it." Hisana says as the two women finish setting up the table in the dining room. Masaki looks at Hisana concerned. "Why don't you have Isshin give you a quick check up when he gets here. We have a room where he has a mini examination room for emergencies." Hisana bites her lip. "Do you think you could distract Rukia during that? I don't want her getting worried and then telling her father and have them both worry about me over what could be nothing." Masaki nods and puts a hand on Hisana's shoulder's. "I'm sure everything will be fine Hisana."

**-0-0-0-0-**

" Hey everyone, I'm home!" Isshin says as he walks into the foyer. "Welcome home honey." Masaki says hugging her husband and giving him a kiss, when they pull back Masaki starts talking. "Isshin, Hisana hasn't being very well and we were hoping you could do a quick examination while the kids help me make dessert." Isshin gets a serious look on his face and nods. "Send her up to the examination room, an tell the kids I have to do some quick work in there o they don't go up." Isshin says as he grabs his briefcase and rushes upstairs. Masaki goes back into the kitchen and tells the kids what Isshin said and tells Hisana to go into the den and watch a movie or something. "Alright kids lets get started on that cake." Masaki says smiling and clapping her hands.

With Isshin and Hisana, Isshin has just finished doing some routine tests. "I think I know what's wrong but just to make sure, here." Isshin says handing her a cup and pointing to the joined bathroom. A few minutes later Isshin is looking at some papers and looks up at Hisana. Isshin explains what the papers say and Hisana covers her mouth while tears flow from her eyes. "Are you sure?" Hisana asks and Isshin nods while rubbing the back of his neck. Hisana just cries and Isshin moves and hugs her. "I can't believe I'm going to..."

_**CLIFFHANGER! Lol sorry some of you might hate me for it but, I had to. And sorry if it's so short, I even thought it was going to be a longer chapter. -_- Anyway, Byeeeeee!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone here is the new chapter!**_

_**And even though this is an anime fanfic, I have to put this in.**_

_R.I.P Leonard Nimoy_

_1931-2015_

_'Live Long and Prosper.'_

**Chapter Nine**

As everyone sits at the table eating dinner in Kurosaki Manor it is quiet, not a single sound is heard from the people sitting at the table. Hisana is a bit distracted from the news she received from Isshin and doesn't know how Byakuya and Rukia will take it. It's huge and life altering news. Rukia notices her mom is a bit off but decides to ask her about it later. "So how did Byakuya take to Ichigo and Rukia being together." Isshin asks smiling. Rukia blanches at remembering what happened when she told her parents about her and Ichigo. "He didn't exactly like it at first, but he'll learn to live with it. I on the other hand am happy for these two." Hisana answers. "Byakuya wasn't happy about it?" Masaki says. "Well at first he forbid Rukia from dating him, but we told him he just didn't want to face the fact that Rukia is growing up. And then he said Ichigo would distract her from school work, but then Rukia pointed out Ichigo has actually been tutoring her in some subjects and studies with her and the rest of her friends every week. He ran out of excuses so he begrudgingly accepted it." Hisana says giggling at the memory. Isshin shakes his head chuckling while Ichigo scowls. "Don't worry Ichigo, as long as I'm around I'll make sure Byakuya doesn't get out of hand with you or your and Rukia's relationship." Hisana says smiling.

After that the rest of the evening goes smoothly and soon enough Ichigo is giving Rukia a goodbye/goodnight kiss and Hisana and Rukia are on their way home. In the car both Kuchiki women have something on their mind and are idly listening to the radio on their drive home. "Mom." Rukia says biting her lip. "Yes sweetie." "Is everything ok? You seemed kind of out it at dinner." Hisana gives a small smile and turns to Rukia as she parks the car in their driveway. "I'm fine sweetheart, everything will be ok." Rukia looks worried at her mom but assures herself nothing is going to happen, her mom is probably just tired from today.

_Friday__ October __23__, 20XX_

It's break and the group is sitting at the roof talking about the ball this tomorrow. "I can't wait to see what happens, something always happens at the ball. Remember last year?" Nel says leaning against the fence in between Rukia and Dante. "Who can forget? Finding out Zaraki is an ex Mercenary and then someone finding him and Doctor Unohana in a bedroom upstairs doing it. No one is _ever_ going to forget that." Ichigo says shuddering from next to Rukia, luckily it hadn't been him who found them. "True but it would be nice to not have some kind of drama happen at the Ball this year." Yuzu says laying her head on Shuhei's arm who is sitting next to her on the floor. "Yeah, but who knows what might happen after all Aizen has a new daughter remember." Davina says sitting across from Rukia on the floor. "Davina's right and we have no idea who this girl is. She doesn't even go here." _**(I do not own this phrase as it comes from **__Mean Girls __**The Movie xD) **_Toshiro says standing next to Ichigo with his left hand in his pocket and his right in Karin's hand who is standing to his right. "True, we have no idea what might happen this time." Dante says crosing his arms. "This is making me not want to go." Tatsuki says sighing next to Davina.

"Hey Tatsuki, you never told us who you're going with to the ball." Karin says as Tatsuki freezes. "She's right Tatsuki-Chan you never told us who you're going with." Orihime says in a sweet voice, Tatsuki gulps and starts looking around. "Tatsukiiii~ who are you going with?" Davina says smirking. Tatsuki mumbles something that no one hears. "What was that Tatsuki, we didn't hear you." Grimmjow says smirking. "I'm going with Renji ok!" Tatsuki says as everyone's jaws drop, just then the door to the roof opens and in walks Renji. Everyone turns to him and the guys immediately tackle him.

"You finally grew some balls Pineapple Head!"

"Finally man!"

"It's about fuckin time!"

Tatsuki looks confused at everyone and Davina laughs. "Dude he's had a crush on you since we all hit puberty." Davina says laughing on the floor. Tatsuki's eyes widen and she looks at Renji who is blushing. "Really?" Tatsuki asks as she stands and starts walking towards Renji. Renji nods and rubs the back of his neck, Tatsuki blushes and rubs her left arm. "Can we talk in private?" Tatsuki asks, Renji nods and the two leave the roof and close the door behind them.

"Holy shit, who knew Renji would actually have the guts to ask Tatsuki out." Davina says as Rukia laughs. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asks. "Just imagine how Rei and Masato-Sensei are going to take their precious Tatsuki dating Renji. And imagine how they're going to act towards him. Renji's going to end up pissing his pants." Rukia says laughing harder. Ichigo thinks for a minute and starts laughing. "Oh my god, you're right!" Everyone else then starts laughing along with Rukia and Ichigo. The roof door then opens and in come a smiling Renji and Tatsuki, who look confused when they see all their friends on the floor laughing. "What's wrong with you guys?" Renji asks. Grimmjow looks at Renji while still laughing next to Davina. "Good luck with Rei and Masato, they're going to tear you a new one for not asking them before you asked Tatsuki out." Tatsuki rolls her eyes. "Of course he asked my parents, he's not _that_ stupid." Renji then pales and Tatsuki looks at him. Tatsuki blanches and turns fully towards Renji. "Please tell me you asked them before you asked me..." Tatsuki says running her hands through her hair, Renji shakes his head and Tatsuki face palms. "My parents are going to kill you tomorrow Renji..." Tatsuki says just as Renji passes out and everyone else continues laughing on the floor.

**-0-0-0-0-**

It's lunch now and the group is at the quad again sitting at the fountain and the table they were at before. "This is so boring." Davina says lying on the table messing around on her phone. "Then do something, or take a nap." Uryu says pushing up his glasses while reading a book. "Like wh-…. Ow..." Uryu looks up and starts laughing, Davina's phone had slipped out of her hand and landed on her face. "Shut up Uryu." Davina says rubbing her nose and swatting her hand at Uryu. "It's too quiet if you ask me." Shuhei says next to Uryu yawning and stretching his arms. "You're right, it feels like something might happen..." Toshiro says frowning and getting up from sitting at the fountain. Toshiro puts his hands in his pockets and walks to the table, he sits down next to Shuhei and Karin. "Maybe you two are just being paranoid." Karin says as Yuzu who is sitting next to her agrees.

"Karin's right let's enjoy a little peace for once." Ichigo says sitting next to Dante and Grimmjow at the fountain. "You guys want some?" Rukia asks pulling a black pastry box out of her bag. "What is it?" Grimmjow says turning to her. Rukia shows him the top of the box which has something in elegant script and Grimmjow starts laughing. "What is it?" Ichigo asks. Rukia shows him the box and Ichigo scowls. "Really..." Ichigo says, the box says _Choko Ichigo __**(Chocolate Strawberry) **_"Don't blame me. My dad got them for me yesterday, but I decided to save them and share with all of you guys at lunch." Rukia says sticking her tongue out at Ichigo. "Fucking Byakuya..." Ichigo mumbles as his friends go to Rukia and grab a chocolate covered strawberry from the box. Rukia walks in front of Ichigo and takes one of the three strawberries left. Rukia then bends a bit in front of him and waves the strawberry in front of Ichigo's face. "Come on you know you want oneee~." Rukia says smiling as Ichigo fights off a smile. Rukia stops the strawberry an inch away from Ichigo's mouth smiling, Ichigo grabs her by the waist and dips her. Rukia laughs and feeds Ichigo the strawberry.

Suddenly music starts playing.

Rukia and Ichigo look up as does many other people in the quad.

They then see Senna wearing a white crop top, black skirt, black lace up ankle booties, black bangles, and her hair loose and straight with her usual red ribbon tied as a headband. Senna holds a regular black microphone and proceeds to sing.

_**CHER LLOYD **_

_Want U Back_

_Uh!_

_Mmm, yeah._

_La la la la laaa_

_Uh!_

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

Senna looks at Ichigo and he looks at her confused.

_Uh_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

Senna points at Rukia and makes the motion for crazy while walking like if she's on a catwalk.

_Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

Senna puts a hand to heart as she sings.

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

Senna then flips her hair over her shoulder

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)_

_She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

Senna looks at Rukia and her ripped up light blue jeans and scoffs.

_Uh_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true (is it true?)_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ooh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh la la la la laaa_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh _

After Senna finishes singing she walks up to Ichigo and Rukia who are in the same position as before. "Ichigo, I want you back. And you definitely deserve better." Senna says glancing at Rukia. Ichigo just glares at Senna and she keeps talking. "Look I'm sorry that I cheated on you... But please take me back, Ichigo." Senna says giving Ichigo a pout. Ichigo looks down and his bangs cover his eyes. "Rukia can you please stand up." Ichigo says. Rukia does as she's told and even though Ichigo has done nothing but reassure her that she isn't a rebound, she can't help but be scared that Ichigo is going back to Senna. _'Stop it Rukia, don't be stupid!' _Rukia says in her head as Ichigo goes to his bag, pulls out a _Beat Pill Speaker_ and his microphone. Ichigo then whispers something to Uryu who just nods at him, everyone that is in the quad watches Ichigo as he walks up to a smirking Senna. Music then starts playing an Senna smiles thinking Ichigo is going to seranade her in front of everyone.

**_Justin Timberlake_**

_Cry Me A River_

_You were my sun_

_You were my earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_

_So you took a chance_

_And made other plans_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

Ichigo smirks at Senna and walks back to Rukia and holds her hand while still facing Senna who looks like someone kicked her puppy.

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

Ichigo shrugs and wraps his arm around Rukia's shoulders and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

_You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me, on the phone_

_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_

_With some other guy_

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

Ichigo makes a shooing motion with his hand and scowls at Senna.

_To cry, cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yea... _

Senna has an angry look as Ichigo kisses Rukia fully on the lips as the music stops, everyone in the quad then claps as Senna balls her hands into fists. Ichigo smiles at Rukia before looking up at Senna. "You are right about one thing Senna, I do deserve better... Better than you, and I definitely found that person. Rukia is twice the woman you could only hope to be." Ichigo says scowling at Senna, Senna grits her teeth but then sighs. "So you're really happy with her?" Senna says looking down. "Yes." Ichigo says, Senna looks up and turns around. "Fine then." With that Senna walks away.

"That went better than I thought it would." Ichigo says slightly frowning. Rukia kisses his cheek and smiles. "Hey if she's going to finally let this go, who are we to stop her." Rukia says and Ichigo nods. "No, what's suprising to me is that Davina didn't get up and try to maul her." Renji says walking up to the two, everyone looks at Davina an finds that she is asleep on the table. "She started listening to music while lying on the table." Uryu says. Grimmjow walks over and picks up Davina bridal style and kisses her forehead. Davina snuggles up to Grimmjow and smiles while sighing contently, everyone just snickers when they see this. "I'm going to take her to the nurses office so she can sleep, she stayed up watching _Star Trek _last night." Grimmjow says shaking his head and walking away.

The bell then rings and signals the end of lunch, everyone leaves and heads to their class. As Ichigo and Rukia walk next to each other holding hands Kaien watches from a few feet behind. _'Well looks like asking Senna to help me with my plan is out. Who else can I ask?...' _Kaien says in his head as he walk to his next class.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Its now after school and Ichigo is at home changing so he can go over to Rukia's to pick her up. They're going to hang out and then have dinner at a restaurant. Ichigo is wearing a grey roll-up tab long sleeve shirt with three buttons at the top, black straight leg jeans, black beckman round toe boots, black leather blazer, and a black Tommy Hilfiger watch. Ichigo grabs his keys and phone and leaves his room. When he gets downstairs he sees his sisters and parents watching a movie. "Hey I'm leaving to go get Rukia now, I'll be back later tonight." Ichigo says kissing his mom on the cheek and rufflinf his sisters' hair. "Have fun sweetie." Masaki says. "USE PROTECTION MY SON!" Isshin says as Ichigo walks out the door, Ichigo rolls his eyes and smiles when he hears a smack and his dad say. "Ow Masaki! What did I do?"

As Ichigo drives to Rukia's house he can't help but smile, this will be their first _real _date. All the other times they had gone out had always been double dates or group hang outs with all their friends, tonight they finally get to be alone. Ichigo pulls up to Kuchiki Manor and parks his car. Ichigo notices Byakuya's car is in the driveway and sighs hoping Byakuya doesn't agitate him today. Ichigo goes to the front door and rings the doorbell, after a minute the door opens and thankfully its Hisana who opens the door. "Hello Ichigo, don't you look handsom! Come on in." Hisana says smiling. "Hello H-Mrs. Kuchiki, Thank you." Hisana smiles at him. "Oh Ichigo I've told you, call me Hisana. And wait right here I'll go get Rukia."

Ichigo stands there in the foyer facing the stairs when he hears someone clear their throat. Ichigo turns and groans internally when he sees its Byakuya. "You are taking Rukia out tonight." Ichigo nods. "Yeah, I'm taking her to the Country Club to walk around the garden and then we are having dinner there." "If you hurt my daughter in anyway, I will personally chop you into millions of tiny pieces with that katana on the mantle Kurosaki." Byakuya says pointing to a katana on the mantle above the fireplace in the living room. "If I ever did hurt Rukia I'll hand you that katana myself." Ichigo says seriously and looking Byakuya in the eye. Byakuya gives a small smile and turns when he hears Hisana coming down the stairs, Ichigo turns as well when he hears heels clicking on the marble staircase. His eyes widen when he sees Rukia.

Rukia has her hair pinned up, is wearing a grey and black geometric figure printed skirt sleeveless black tank dress, black three inch high heels, circle diamond stud earrings, crescent moon necklace, black bangles, simple eyeliner, mascara, light pink lip stick and has a black clutch purse. Rukia smiles at Ichigo when shesees him, she goes over to him and stands in front of him. "Hi Ichigo." Ichigo smiles at her and kisses her left hand. "You look beautiful Rukia." Rukia blushes and turns to her parents. "Oh you two are so cute together!" Hisana says. "Well we should get going, good night Hisana, Byakuya." Ichigo says. "Bye mom, dad." Rukia says, and with that the two walk to Ichigo's car. Ichigo opens Rukia's door for her and closes it after she gets in, after the btwo are buckled in Ichigo drives off.

As Ichigo has his left hand on the steering wheel, he grabs Rukia's left hand with his right. Ichigo stops at a red light and brings up Rukia's hand and kisses the back of it. Rukia smiles and blushes as Ichigo holds her hand the rest of the drive, they are both enveloped in a comforting silence the whole drive while listening to random songs from Ichigo's iPod. When they get to the Country Club they both get out and Ichigo hands his keys to the Vallet and go inside.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Kuchiki what a pleasure to have you here." They are greeted by a man wearing a tux who opens the door for them, Ichigo thanks the man and lets Rukia go in first.

"I didn't know you would bring me here." Rukia says giving a small smile. "I thought you said you didn't like coming to the Country Club." Ichigo smiles at her as they make their way to where the Garden is. "I don't like coming here, but I remember you saying you loved coming here so I made an exception." Ichigo says making Rukia's eyes soften. When they get to the garden entrance Rukia kisses Ichigo's cheek and they start to walk around looking at the beautiful flowers. "Thank you for remembering how much I love this place Ichigo." Rukia says smiling as they take a seat on a bench facing a beautiful fountain that has two dolphins at the top forming a heart. "Well when you told me you loved this place because your Grandpa used to bring you here all the time, I had to make our first date here because you have so many good memories at this place." Ichigo says giving a soft smile. "Well I really appreciate it." Rukia says giving him a kiss. "You know I'm really happy Senna is finally going to stop bothering us." Rukia says, Ichigo places his forehead on hers and smiles. "Same here, I only want you. And I meant what I said too, she could only hope to be twice the woman you are." Rukia blushes and Ichigo kisses her cheek.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Rukia bites her lip and nods. "Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous bout the reactions of others." Ichigo lifts up Rukia's chin and smiles. "Fuck them and what they think. But you do realize that once they announce we are together tomorrow, there is no going back. Its basically like if we are engaged." Ichigo says smiling, Rukia smiles back and laughs. "I always wondered who would get stuck with my crazy ass." "Well I guess it's a good thing I love your crazy ass then." Ichigo says laughing along with her, the two then stop realizing what Ichigo just said. Their eyes widen and they look at each other, but then Rukia smiles and throws herself at Ichigo. Rukia buries her head in his neck and smiles. "I love you too." Ichigo hugs her and smiles.

The two then make their way to the restaurant, Rukia's arm in Ichigo's and both smiling like idiots in love. The two order and have fun talking about all kinds of things.

Rukia sighs as she takes a sip of her drink. "Everything alright?" Rukia looks at Ichigo and bites her lip. "Its just something my mom told my dad and I earlier tonight." "What did she tell you?" Rukia bites her lip again and fights back tears. "Ichigo my mom is..."

_**THE END!**_

_**Just kidding Lol**_

"Ichigo, my mom is pregnant." Ichigo drops his fork on his plate and his eyes widen. "Are you serious?!" Ichigo whispers, and Rukia nods with a happy smile on her face. "Wow thats awesome Rukia!" "I know, but my dad and I are worried about how the pregnancy will go. My mom almost died when I was born, and now my mom is almost forty. There is a huge risk of something happening to both of them..." Rukia says biting her lip. Ichigo grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Rukia everything will be fine, you're forgetting your awesome boyfriend and one of your best friends have a Doctors for a dads." Ichigo says making Rukia smile. "Since when are you my boyfriend? I don't remember you asking." Rukia says in a teasing tone. "You're right I didn't, but you're mine anyway." Ichigo says smiling as he shrugs, Rukia laughs and smiles. "Fine, since I guess I have no ther choice in the matter. I'll just have to accept." Rukia says smiling, Ichigo smiles and rolls his eyes.

The rest of their date goes well and they both have a lot of fun. Ichigo parks his car at Kuchiki Manor and walks Rukia to her door. "Thanks for the great date Ichigo." Rukia smiles at Ichigo and he smiles back. "I'm glad you liked it, I'll see you tomorrow at the ball ok?" Rukia nods and Ichigo kisses her good night. Rukia runs to the balcony in her room and sees Ichigo get in his car. Ichigo waves at her and Rukia wave back and blows him a kiss, Rukia watches Ichigo drive off before heading to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

_Meanwhile at Le Blanc Manor_

"Jesus christ, what's wrong with me?" Davina says rinsing her mouth out. She just finished throwing up and is wondering if she is sick. She goes into her room and passes a calendar she has on her wall, her eyes widen when she passes it and she rushes back to look at it properly. "No, no, no, no!" Davina hisses as she runs her hand through her hair. She is thankful her parents are out for the night as she sneaks into their bathroom and grabs what she needs. "Please let me be sick..." Davina says doing what she needs to do in the restroom. After a few minutes of pacing she hears a beep and looks at the little stick that could alter her life. Davina gasps and drop the little tick with a tiny pink plus sign and fall back on her bed. "Oh my god... I'm pregnant..."

_**Ok NOW thats the end, and I know I might be putting my OC Davina in a little too much but, she ties in at the end of the story in a big way. So anyway hope you guys liked it! And see you guys next time! Buh Bye!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_

_**P.S. I have a new story of Durarara if you guys want to check it out!**_


	10. Chapter 10

***SPOILER FOR BLEACH MANGA 624 IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!***

_**Before anything I would like to make an announcement...**_

_**GRIMMJOW IS BACK IN THE MANGA! I AM SO HAPPY I HAD TO PUT UP THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Anyway here is the new chapter, and sorry it took me so long but I started up the Spring Semester at my college and was very busy but now I'm almost finished**__**. And I understand some of you don't like the way the story is going right now, but trust me when I say that it WILL get better and everything will make sense soon!**_

**Chapter ****Ten**

It's the day of the ball and everyone is getting ready at their perspective houses, Rukia and Hisana are helping each other with their hair and make up in Rukia's room.

"Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" Rukia asks as she finishes straightening her mom's hair. Hisana chuckles and looks at Rukia through the mirror. "I don't know, we will have to wait until I'm four months along. Which means we have three months until then, though I'm pretty sure your father wants a boy." Rukia smiles. "Yeah I don't think he could handle having another girl." The two giggle and Rukia sits down so Hisana can do her hair. Hisana starts pining Rukia's hair up and leaves a few stray strands and straightens them a bit. "Alright honey, I'm done." Rukia looks in the mirror and smiles.

Rukia's hair looks messy yet elegant and suits her well, her make up is also simple and highlights her natural beauty perfectly. "Thank you mom, I'll see you and dad at the ball ok?" Hisana nods and leaves to go put on her dress. Rukia is having a driver take her to the Mayor's Manor in her Bentley that she rarely uses, while her parents leave in her dad's car before her.

Rukia goes into her closet and walks to the back where she has her dress still in its bag, she takes it out and takes off the black silk robe she had on. Rukia stands in her white lace panties and admires the dress. The dress is white, the bottom is tight and then flares out a little at the ankles. The top of the dress is sheer so you can see skin, the sleeves and chest area have white lace appliques. And the lace applique on the chest area is made to look like a sweetheart neckline. _**(Just go on my profile, there is a link to every dress there. For Rukia's you may need to use the Polyvore link on there though.) **_

Rukia puts on the dress, her white peep toe stilettos, diamond drop earrings, grabs her white lace clutch and makes sure her keys, phone, ID, credit cards and money are in there and makes her way down stairs. The driver is already in the foyer waiting for her and opens the front door for her. "You look beautiful Ms. Kuchiki." Rukia smiles and makes her way to the car. "Thank you Izuru." Rukia climbs into the backseat and they drive off to the Mayor's Manor. Rukia's phone buzzes and she sees that Ichigo sent her a text.

_I just got here, I'll wait for you at the entrance. _

_Love you_

_-Ichigo_

Rukia smiles as she texts him back ok I love you too, and puts her phone back in her clutch. "Ms. Kuchiki we're here." Izuru says as he gets out and opens the door for her. As soon as she steps out Ichigo is right there in a black suit that fits perfectly, a white handkerchief and a black fedora smiling at her. Ichigo extends his right hand to her and she takes it, they link arms and start walking down the red carpet the Mayor had laid out. Paparazzi is there taking pictures and firing question after question about the Kuchiki Heiress and the Famous Surgeon Isshin's son.

_"Ms. Kuchiki, are you and Mr. Kurosaki an item?"_

_"Mr. Kurosaki is it true that Mr. Kuchiki and your father have forced you and Ms. Kuchiki into marriage?!"_

"For fucks sake..." Ichigo mumbles under his breath. "Calm down Ichigo, just ignore them." Rukia whispers as they finally get to the doors of the gigantic Manor. As soon as the doors open they hear the chatter of the socialites and the jazz band playing, everything was made to look like it was straight out of the 1920's. Ichigo turns to Rukia and kisses the back of her left hand. "You look beautiful by the way." Ichigo says smiling at her, Rukia blushes and smiles back. "You don't look too bad yourself. Let's hope everyone else thinks the same thing as you too." "Don't worry about it, you look perfect." Ichigo says kissing her temple, with that they start walking around to see if they can find one of their friends or one of the adults.

As they walk around they try to steer clear of as many people they can, they finally see Toshiro in a black suit with an ice blue handkerchief and a fedora standing with Rangiku and Gin and start to head towards them when they are stopped by someone. "Well Hello there Rukia, Kurosaki-San." Rukia and Ichigo smile at the man. "Hello Uncle Jushiro!" Rukia says moving to hug to him. "Hello Ukitake-San, nice to see you. And please just call me Ichigo." Ichigo says shaking his hand. "Very well then and it's wonderful to see you as well Ichigo. Rukia you look lovely, and congratulations on your relationship Byakuya told me about it earlier." Jushiro says smiling at the couple. Suddenly he is called over by Shunsui and he excuses himself. The two then go over to Toshiro and his parents.

"Hey guys." Ichigo says. "Oh my god Rukia, you look AMAZING!" Rangiku says clapping her hands. "Thank you Rangiku, you look amazing too. I love your dress." Rukia says smiling. Rangiku has on a white deep v-neck dress with gold sequin halter straps. "Thank you, and at least someone does. Gin wanted me to change!" Rangiku says pouting, Gin sighs. "Rangiku you look beautiful, I just wish you would have chosen something a little different." "Oh you just don't want anyone looking me." Rangiku says rolling her eyes and smiling. "Well you're mine." Gin says kissing her cheek. Toshiro groans at seeing this and Rukia laughs. "What's wrong little brother?" "I've been stuck with my parents since I got here, I haven't found Karin..." Toshiro says frowning.

"Well you can stop moping, I'm here." The five of them turn and see Karin standing there looking a little uncomfortable. Karin has her hair pinned back with a few strands placed stylishly around her face, her make up is very minimal but she looks very pretty. She is wearing an elegant ice blue stone encrusted neckline fit and flare gown, diamond stud earrings and white two inch heels. Toshiro goes over to her and lifts up her right hand. "You look beautiful Karin." Toshiro says kissing the back of her hand, Karin blushes as she and Toshiro go over to the others.

"Karin, you look lovely!" Rukia says smiling at her friend. "Rukia's right! Does our son know how to pick them or what?!" Rangiku says hugging Karin. "Ran I think you're suffocating our son's girlfriend." Gin says, Rangiku immediately lets go and Karin sucks in a huge breath of air. "Thanks Gin." Karin says as Gin chuckles. "No problem kid, come on Rangiku let's go find Isshin and Masaki." Gin says. "Alright, bye kids!" With that the two adults leave and a bit of an awkward silence envelops the four friends. "Come on let's go find Yuzu and Shuhei. Bye Ichi-Nii, Rukia." Karin says dragging away Toshiro. Rukia giggles as Ichigo scowls after his sister. "Oh Ichigo stop that, you know Toshiro and Shuhei won't do anything stupid with your sisters." Ichigo sighs. "Yeah... I guess you're right, but if they do I'll murder them."

"Jeez already pulling out murder threats Ichigo." The two turn and see Uryu and Orihime behind them. "Hi Uryu, Orihime. I love your dress by the way Hime." Rukia says giving both a hug. Orihime has her hair curled, is wearing rose gold chandelier earrings, dusty rose pink stilettos, and a dusty rose gold with pink lace embellishment floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Uryu is wearing a black suit with a dusty rose gold handkerchief and a black fedora. "Hey you two." Ichigo says as he gives a hug to Orihime and a 'man hug' to Uryu. "Did you two just get here?" Ichigo asks as Orihime nods. "Yep, Tatsuki-Chan should be getting here with her parents soon too." Ichigo grins. "Has Renji told them yet?" Uryu shakes his head and chuckles. "Nope, looks like we found our drama for the ball this year." Rukia shakes her head at Uryu's words and feels slightly bad for Renji. "Come on we should go to the front so we can be there when all this happens, someone is going to have to restrain Masato and Rei from castrating Renji." Rukia says as the four make their way to the foyer of the Manor and wait to see when the Arisawa's arrive.

While waiting, they see Evelyn and Emett arrive then Jackie and Frank and finally Davina and Grimmjow. "Hey kids." Evelyn says as she and Emett walk by them. Evelyn has her hair in waves and her dress is black, has a sweetheart neckline with sheer long sleeves, a slit on the left side and has lace embellishments. Evelyn has dark smokey eye make up, dark red/brown lipstick, black stilettos and onyx teardrop earrings. Jackie and Frank also say hi as they pass the four teens. Jackie has her hair loose and straight, is wearing silver stilettos, diamond stud earrings, simple make up and a navy deep v-neck dress with short sleeves and lace embellishments all over the dress. Davina and Grimmjow finally get to them and Davina is wearing a red and nude sheer back lace gown by Jovani, nude peep toe stilettos, rose gold diamond chandelier gauges, her hair is curled and pinned to the side and she has on simple natural make up that makes her green eyes pop. And of course Grimmjow is wearing a black on black suit with a red handkerchief and a black fedora.

"Hey guys." Davina says as they all say hi to each other. "Nice dress by the way Rukia, and loving the colors on yours Hime." "Thanks I love your dress too, its very sexy Vina." Rukia says winking at Davina who laughs along with Orihime. "What's with the fedoras anyway you guys, even Uryu is wearing one. You guys trying to look like your in the mafia?" Davina says raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of the mafia, here comes Dante and his parents." Ichigo says as Dante makes his way down the carpet in front of his parents in a black suit, with a royal purple handkerchief and a black fedora. "You better make sure Alexander doesn't hear you say things like that. You're stereotyping Italians." Davina says. "Hey." Dante says nodding at them. "Hey, where's your date?" Rukia asks and Dante gives her a small smile. "She's on her way with her parents." Just then Rosalinda and Alexander make their way over to them. Rosalinda has her strawberry blonde hair up in a stylish elegant bun, she has natural make up making her blue eyes sparkle, a blue sleeveless scoop neck floor length dress, silver diamond stud earrings and silver stilettos. "Hello kids." Rosalinda says smiling at them while Alexander shakes his head at the guys. "You all look like mafiosos." Alexander says. "Well it is a 1920's ball." Davina says. "Yes but this is Japan, not Italy, New York City or Jersey." Alexander says and Davina laughs. "Touché Alexander." "Well we are going to go find all of your parents and catch up, we'll see you all later at the presenting." Rosalinda says and everyone says bye. "Where the heck are the Abarais and the Arisawas?" Rukia asks and Ichigo smirks and points to the entrance and says. "Well you don't have to wonder anymore."

And sure enough there getting out of a limo is Kazuhiro, Akane and Renji and Rei, Masato and Tatsuki's car pulling up behind them. "Oh I can't wait to see what happens." Davina says smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Come on let's meet them at the door." Ichigo says and they make their way to the doors as the Abarai's make their way down the red carpet and the Arisawa's get out of their limo. "Wow, Tatsuki actually looks really feminine." Davina says and everyone agrees. Tatsuki is wearing a green and black lace long sleeve floor length dress with a keyhole back, black pumps, her long black hair curled, natural make up and diamond chandelier earrings. Tatsuki's mom Rei is wearing a black lace long spaghetti strap v-neck dress, black pumps, black gold and ruby chandelier earrings, her hair pinned back and up, natural make up, and black pumps. Akane, Renji's mom is wearing a black long sleeveless Madison James dress with lace top, her long red hair curled and loose, natural makeup, diamond stud earrings, and nude pumps.

The two families finally get to the open doors of the foyer and greet the others. "Hey kids." Akane says hugging each of them. "Hi." Everyone says and they all turn to Renji smirking and simultaneously say. "Hey Renji." Renji sweat drops and his eyebrow ticks. _'Oh god, don't say anything or I will kill you guys...' _Renji says as Rei and Masato walk over with Tatsuki. They all greet the Arisawa family when Akane asks Tatsuki something. "Tatsuki, you I thought you said you had a date? Where is he? He's got to have no brain and a lot of guts to be your date without asking your parents _and _to not show up with you or waiting for you at the door." Akane says scoffing as the group of friends try not to laugh, even Uryu and Orihime are getting a little red trying not to laugh at their friends who look like they are about to die.

"Mr. and Mrs. Arisawa..." Renji starts off but stops when they and his parents turn to him. "Renji you idiot..." Tatsuki says as everyone else mentally facepalms. _'He should have stuck with their first names, its less suspicious... Dumbass...' _Ichigo says shaking his head and rolling his eyes at one of his best friends. "You're the one that asked Tatsuki to the ball without our permission... Aren't you _Renji_." Masato says looking a _bit _angry as he steps towards Renji making the guys and Kazuhiro get ready to restrain him if needed. "Yes sir, I love Tatsuki and would like your and Reiko's permission to date her. And if possible, present tonight." Renji says surprising everyone. "Renji..." Tatsuki says surprised. Renji smiles as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. Tatsuki runs to him, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Renji's eyes widen but he quickly kisses her back and places his hands on her hips. _'At least if Rei and Masato kill me I'll die happy...' _Renji says in his head as he and Tatsuki pull apart. "Mom, dad... Please?" Tatsuki says turning to her parents who look at each other, Akane and Kazuhiro and then back at their daughter and Renji. "We'll think about it. We will let you know before the ceremony tonight, let's go Masato. I need a drink, because apparently I'm not as close to our daughter as I thought." Rei says turning her back and walking away with Masato. Tatsuki looks sad as her parents walk away and Renji wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her temple. "Don't worry, you and you're mom are a lot alike. She'll get over it." Renji says and Tatsuki sighs. "Don't worry, we will talk to them. But Renji, next time give a heads up son." Kazuhiro says and Renji nods. "Well enjoy tonight, because you won't be going out for a week. Bye kids." Akane says making Renji groan as his parents walk away.

"Well, that was actually a lot less dramatic than I was expecting." Rukia says raising her eyebrows. "Oh don't worry we have a surprise right now." Davina says looking at the car that just pulled up. Out steps Giovanni, Elizabeth and Nel from the car and Dante straightens up. Elizabeth is wearing a dark plum purple lace mermaid dress with cap sleeves and a keyhole back, black pumps, diamond chandelier earrings, Smokey make up, and her hair up in an elegant bun. Nel is wearing a bright royal purple lace v-neck top dress with a slit, silver pumps, diamond tear drop earrings, light make up and her hair loose curled and pinned back. "Hello kids, nice to see you all dressed up! Oh and Dante take care of our daughter!" Elizabeth says smiling as she and Giovanni pass them. Nel sighs and shakes her head. "Thanks mom, they didn't even know Dante and I were going to be each other's date." Nel says but Elizabeth doesn't hear.

"Wait, so you two are dating now!" Rukia asks. "Please, these two have been dating for months, they just didn't tell anyone. The only reason I know is because I saw them while they were out on a date in another city, and then they swore me to secrecy until they announced it at the Mayor's Ball." Davina says rolling her eyes. "Well it's about damn time, we've all been waiting for you and Dante and Pineapple Head and Tatsuki to get together for years now." Ichigo says scoffing. "Yeah in fact, we need to find Shuhei. He owes all four of us ¥6,000 each, we said this would happen before the year was over." Davina says gesturing to Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime. Their friend's jaws drop when they hear this and Nel and Tatsuki look at Orihime. "Orihime, you bet on us?" Tatsuki says and Orihime smiles. "Hehe... Sorry Tatsuki-Chan, Nel-Chan..."

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Can we go to the lounge now, I'm tired of talking to people." Davina says after the group finishes talking to some people. "Yeah I agree, so who has the key this year?" Yuzu says as she smoothes out the skirt of her peach blush chiffon silver beaded scoop neck top with sheer back dress and fixes her short pinned back curled hair. Everyone looks at each other and there is a moment of silence. "Not It!" Everyone except Ichigo and Rukia say making Ichigo groan. "Fine I'll go get the damn key, come on Rukia." Ichigo says and the two walk off.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Finally!" Ichigo says as they spot the Mayor and his wife at the bar with a few of the parents, surprisingly his dad isn't there. "Well if it isn't my god son Ichigo Kurosaki and his beautiful girlfriend Rukia Kuchiki." The Mayor says smiling and tipping his fedora at them. "Ichigo, Rukia! It's been forever!" The mayor's wife says hugging Rukia then putting Ichigo in a headlock. "It's nice to see you both again Kisuke, Yoruichi." Rukia says as Yoruichi let's Ichigo out of the headlock. Yoruichi then fixes her black and tan sleeveless jersey dress with godets details, and her loose curled hair. "Likewise Rukia, so to what do we owe this pleasure? I was positive you all would be in the lounge by now, unless of course you forgot to get the key..." Kisuke says smiling. Ichigo scowls and rolls his eyes. "Just give me the key already Hat N Clogs." Ichigo says and Kisuke laughs. "Here, and remember the ceremony is in two hours. Don't be late!" Kisuke says handing Ichigo the key "Thanks." Ichigo says as Yoruichi grabs a hold of Ichigo again and starts teasing him. Kisuke then walks next to Rukia and turns to talk to her. "Rukia." Rukia turns to Kisuke surprised. "Yes..." "Please take care of him. I've known Ichigo since he was born and I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's with you. I know you two are perfect for each other, like the Black Sun and White Moon." Kisuke says as Ichigo manages to get out of Yoruichi's clutches and walks away with Rukia. But Rukia turns her head, nods to Kisuke and mouths.

"I will, I promise."

_**Alright, well sorry if it was a bit shitty.. **_

_**But **__**I will see you in the next chapter! Buh Bye!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Eleven**

The group is sitting in a dark oak lounge with a pool table, shelves with tons of books, movies and a few pictures and diplomas on the walls and shelves, huge flat screen, DVD player, leather sofas, loveseats, recliners, glass coffee table, dark oak bar and stools with all kinds of snacks and drinks except alcohol. Dante and Shuhei are playing pool, Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, Davina, Renji and Tatsuki are at the bar and the others are sitting on the sofas, and loveseats. They are all just talking when Toshiro decides to go to the restroom.

On his way back to the lounge Toshiro bumps into a girl who looks like she doesn't belong there at the ball. The girl is shorter than Rukia who is 5'2 has black hair up in a tight bun, brown eyes, no makeup, light tan skin, silver flats, diamond studs and a short sweetheart neckline navy and silver sequin dress. "I-I'm sorry." The girl says and Toshiro raises an eyebrow as it seems like the girl has been crying. _'I feel like I'm going to regret this...'_ Toshiro says in his head sighing. "Are you alright?" The girl shakes her head and he sighs again. "Come on, follow me." He says leading the girl to the lounge.

Toshiro opens the dark oak door and everyone looks at him with surprised expressions. "Who's your friend?" Grimmjow asks as he lines up to hit the balls on the pool table now that he and Ichigo are playing. "I bumped into her and she looks like she's been crying, I felt bad so I brought her here. I figured the girls could help." Toshiro says walking over to Karin and wrapping an arm around her waist. Rukia, Orihime, Nel, and Yuzu all get up and walk to the girl. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Rukia says making Renji scoff. Tatsuki rolls her eyes and slaps Renji upside the head. "Shut up, you'll scare her more than she already is. Don't mind him he's an idiot." Tatsuki says and Renji scowls. "Why were you crying when Toshiro ran into you?" Davina says from the bar sipping on her coke. "People were making fun of the way I'm dressed..." The girl says. "Didn't you know this was formal?" Karin says from next to Toshiro. "No, this is my first time coming to an event like this... My foster sister was the one who helped me pick out what I was supposed to wear tonight." Everyone freezes and Davina's grip on her glass tightens. "I feel like I already know the answer, but who exactly is your foster sister?" Davina asks getting up and walking over to the girl. "Senna Aizen. I'm Momo Aizen-Hinamori." The girl says and Everyone turns and looks at Toshiro. "Don't blame me, I didn't know." "You could've asked her name before you brought her here dumbass." Davina hisses.

"Senna would pull some stupid shit like this though." Nel says and the girls sigh. "I have some spare dresses from when I was younger here that might just fit you, if you want to change. You can't be dressed like that at the Presenting Ceremony." Davina says and the Momo's eyes widen. "Thank you..." Mom says trailing off. "Davina, Davina LeBlanc. That dumbass is Toshiro Hitsugaya-Ichimaru, that's his girlfriend Karin Kurosaki, that's my boyfriend Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, that's Rukia Kuchiki, her boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki, that's Dante Bonsignore, his girlfriend Neliel Tu Odelschwank, that's Renji Abarai, his girlfriend Tatsuki Arisawa, that's Orhime Inoue, her boyfriend Uryu Ishida, that's Yuzu Kurosaki, and her boyfriend Shuhei Hisagi." Davina says introducing everyone. "Hello everyone, nice to meet you. And thank you for helping me." Momo says bowing. "No problem, come on let's go get you dressed up." Rukia says smiling. Orihime, Nel, Yuzu and Rukia then move to leave the room. "Are you three coming?" Nel asks turning to Davina, Karin and Tatsuki. "No you guys go ahead, you know where the stuff is anyway. And she can keep whatever fits her, it's not like I'll ever wear it again." Davina says going back to the bar. Nel nods and leaves with the other girls.

As soon as the door closes Davina hits Toshiro upside the head. "Baka! We are supposed to be staying away from the Aizens, and you bring the newest addition right to us!" Davina hisses scowling. "Ow! Well excuse me for feeling sorry for her and having a fucking heart!" Toshiro yells. "Oh so now out of all days you show fucking sympathy instead of being the ice dragon you are on a daily basis with people!" Davina yells back. "Enough! Calm down before you attract attention, Toshiro was just doing the right thing and helping the girl out. What Senna did was humiliating for the girl, you can't show up like that to a high class formal event as a new adoptive child of a person like Aizen and not be ridiculed for it. Senna just tarnished what good reputation she could have among all these people and he just helped in transitioning her into our world. She doesn't have anyone like we did when we first attended things like this Davina, try and be a little more sympathetic." Uryu says and Davina sighs. "Sorry Shiro, and I guess I am slightly overreacting..." Davina says and everyone gives her a look. "Ok I really overreacted... I guess helping her out isn't bad, she seems nice enough." Davina says taking a seat at the bar.

After a few more rounds of pool Davina and Uryu are playing against each other when the girls walk back in. Davina looks up from the table as she was about to shoot and gives a small smile. "Now you definitely look like you belong." Davina says and Momo blushes. Momo is now wearing a sequin sleeveless open back floor length dress with black skirt and royal blue top, her hair in a stylish bun, diamond studs some light smokey makeup, and royal blue heels. "Yeah you look nice Momo, don't you think so guys?" Shuhei says walking to Yuzu and wrapping an arm around her waist. The guys -minus Toshiro who's busy watching a movie with Karin, Tatsuki, Grimmjow and Renji- all nod, Tatsuki jabs Toshiro in the ribs and he turns and looks at the door where they are all still standing. "Yeah, you look really pretty." Toshiro says sighing a little as he goes back to watching the movie as Momo blushes harder at Toshiro's words. Davina raises an eyebrow but dismisses it as nothing but the girl being shy. They all then allow Momo to stay in the lounge and hang out until the Presenting ceremony.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Alright the ceremony is going to start soon so we should go." Rukia says and everyone nods as they clean up a little before leaving the lounge and walking to the stage where the band is.

"Momo!" They hear a familiar voice say. The group sighs recognizing the voice as they stop and turn around. Senna stands there glaring at Momo in a black sweetheart neckline strapless dress with silver sequins on the top and bottom of the sheer corset, silver fuck me heels, smokey make up, diamond chandelier earrings and her hair loose and curled. "Where the he'll have you been? The ceremony is about to - start..." Senna says surprised at seeing her new adoptive sister with people she doesn't particularly like. "Oh, Senna. I was just with them, Nel, Rukia, Davina and Yuzu all helped me get better dressed for the ball." Momo says as Senna crosses her arms knowing that this isn't the time or place to make a scene. "Whatever, come on." Senna says grabbing Momo's hand and taking her over to where Aizen is. "Bye everyone! And thank you again!" Momo says as she disappears into a crowd of people.

"Well... I guess that's that." Uryu says pushing up his glasses and everyone nods as they continue to walk to the stage where their parents are waiting with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Masaki is there with Isshin wearing a black and red cap sleeve illusion lace scoop neck dress, black pumps, her hair curled, minimal make up and diamond teardrop earrings. Next to them is Byakuya and Hisana who is wearing an off white/ivory strapless sweetheart neckline lace dress with a side slit, off white/ivory pumps, light make up, her hair straight and loose, and diamond studs. On the other side of Masaki and Isshin are Shuhei's parent Takeshi and Kasumi Hisagi. Kasumi is wearing a floor length sweetheart neckline black/nude one shoulder lace dress with a side slit, nude pumps, simple eye make up around her brown eyes, and her long black hair is straight and loose. Ryuken and Kanae who is wearing a sleeveless scoop neck blue lace dress with a cut out back and silver beading, white pumps, hair up, light make up and diamond teardrop earrings are next to Akihiko and Naomi Inoue, Orihime's parents. Naomi is wearing a black sheer high neck lace dress with open back, nude pumps, black hair loose and straight, light make up, and diamond studs. And of course Dante, Davina, Renji, Tatsuki, and Toshiro's parents are also there.

The group goes to their perspective parents and waits for the Kisuke and Yoruichi to go on stage.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to the Annual Halloween Ball here at the Manor. This year we have a few announcements from a few families and myself and my wife." Kisuke says surprising a few people. "He didn't tell me he and Yoruichi had an announcement." Isshin whispers to Masaki. "First off we have a few Couple announcements from the Kurosaki's, Kuchiki's, Ichimaru's, Hisagi's, Abarai's, Arisawa's, Bonsignore's and Odelschvank's." Kisuke says as the teens step up on stage. "The Kurosaki family would like to announce that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are an official couple along with Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitugaya-Ichimaru and Yuzu Kurosaki and Shuhei Hisagi." Kisuke says as everyone applauses and starts whispering which makes Ichigo want to roll his eyes as the three couples step forward and smile.

"Next we have the Abarai and Arisawa's who would like to announce that Renji Abarai and Tatsuki Arisawa are an official couple." Kisuke says and everyone continues to clap as the two step forward next to Yuzu and Shuhei. "And finally the Bonsignore and Odelschvank families would like to announce that Dante Bonsignore and Neliel Tu Odelschvank are a couple." Kisuke says and the two step forward next to Renji and Tatsuki. Kisuke and Yoruichi then clap and the group smile and wave as they -minus Rukia- walk off stage.

"Now we have another announcement from the Kuchiki Family." Kisuke says as Byakuya and Hisana make their way on stage and Rukia stands next to her father. Hisana takes the microphone from Kisuke and smiles. "We would like to announce to everyone that Byakuya and I are expecting another child!" Hisana says smiling as everyone erupts in applause. "And we would also like to ask Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki if they would like to be the Godparents of our baby." Hisana says and everyone turns to Isshin and Masaki who have huge smiles and nod their heads. Everyone claps again and the family then walks off stage and Kisuke takes the microphone back.

"Now we have Aizen Sousuke who would like to introduce his new daughter." Kisuke says fighting the urge to sigh, it wasn't his idea to invite Aizen but he had to or else it would make him look bad. Aizen, Senna and Momo then walk on stage and Kisuke hand Aizen the microphone. "Thank you Mayor Urahara. I recently adopted a young girl who was in need and I would like to present my new daughter - Momo Aizen Hinamori." Aizen says an Momo steps forward and gives a small bow and smiles at everyone. Everyone gives a small applause and they all walk off.

Kisuke then walks back on stage with Yoruichi and both of them have a microphone. "Now for our final announcement of the night. Many of you know that Yoruichi and I are unfortunately unable to have kids. So Yoruichi and I have decided to adopt a child, and as of this morning... We are parents of a little girl that we would like to introduce." Kisuke says smiling as he and Yoruichi turn to the side as Tessai Kisuke's right hand man steps on stage with a little girl. The little girl looks around ten years old, has black hair with a purple tint pulled back into a stylish bun with two strands of bangs between her eyes, dark purple grey eyes, a perpetual blush on her cheeks and is wearing a peach pink floor length short cap sleeve lace embellished dress, diamond stud earrings and white flats.

"Everyone, we would like to introduce our daughter Ururu Urahara Shihoin."

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Finally!" Ichigo says as the last of the guests leave the Manor. "So you kids going to spend the night?" Yoruichi asks as she sits down at the bar. "Of course a tradition we would never break!" Davina says smiling as Ururu runs to Yoruichi and sits down next to her. "Rukia, you're staying as well right?" Kisuke asks standing next to Byakuya and Isshin. "Yes, they all told me about it beforehand so I have a bag in the car." Rukia says and Kisuke nods smiling. "Actually I was thinking if everyone is ok with it, why doesn't Ururu join us?" Rukia says and everyone has a look of surprise on their face. "I wouldn't want to bother you guys..." Ururu says softly looking down at her hands. "I think it's a great idea." Ichigo says surprising everyone. "So do I." Davina says and the others start nodding and agreeing as well. "So what do you say Ururu, would you like to join us for a sleepover?" Rukia says as she moves over in front of Ururu smiling. Ururu smiles a little and nods.

"Alright then Ms. Ururu, we should get your things ready." Tessai says but Yoruichi stops him. "I can do it Tessai, I am her mother after all." Yoruichi says helping Ururu off the stool. "Come on sweetie, let's get your stuff so you can have a sleepover with your brothers and sisters." Yoruichi says making everyone smile.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The group of teens are now in the huge den of the Manor with a bunch of blankets and pillows spread out on the floor. The couches, love seats, recliners and coffee table were taken out to make more room for everyone. There are bookshelves filled with movies, games and a few pictures, a projector screen and a projector.

The group are in their pajamas just laying on the blankets and pillows browsing Netflix when the door opens. In comes Yoruichi, Kisuke and Ururu, Ururu is in a pink and white two piece My Little Pony long sleeve and pants pajama set and has white bunny slippers. "Well we leave her here with you guys, and we'll see you in the morning. I need to get out of this dress." Yoruichi says as Rukia gets up and walks to Ururu and bends down to be eye level with her. "Don't worry she'll be fine, we'll have lots of fun." Rukia says smiling. Ururu gives a shy smile and turns to Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Good night mom, dad. I'll see you in the morning." Ururu says surprising them both with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Kisuke and Yoruichi smile and fight back happy tears as they hug and kiss her on the cheek. "Good night honey." Yoruichi says closing her eyes and smiling as she lets go of Ururu. Kisuke kisses Ururu's forehead after giving her a hug. "Good night Ururu, well see you in the morning." With that the two say goodnight to the teens and leave the den.

Rukia and Ururu then walk and sit in between Ichigo and Davina on the blankets with everyone else around them. "So Ururu what do you ant to watch?" Ichigo asks looking at her and giving her a small smile. Rukia smiles at that and remembers what Kisuke and Yoruichi had told them when Ururu had been with their parents.

_~A Few Hours Ago~_

_"Can we talk to you all?" Kisuke asks his fedora covering his eyes. The teens nod and follow him and Yoruichi a few feet away. "What's up?" Ichigo asks. "Listen, we wanted to ask if we can count on you guys to help Ururu adjust. Ururu didn't come from the best family, her father was an alcoholic and her mother wasn't any better." Yoruichi explains."She actually had an older brother Jinta, but sadly... By the time the police were informed of the situation it was to late for him..." Kisuke says and everyone gasps and has different looks of sadness, sympathy and anger. "When she was taken away she was only two, and Jinta was about four when he... passed..." Yoruichi says clutching onto Kisuke's arm. The guys all ball their hands into fists while the girls close their eyes in sadness and anger._

_"So she's been in the system for eight years?" Grimmjow asks and Kisuke nods. "We don't know why no one would adopt her, she's smart, kind, and a bit shy. She's an overall wonderful little girl, we can only assume it's because she has a hard time trusting and getting to know people." Yoruichi says. "Don't worry, we'll help Ururu with whatever she needs." Rukia says and the others nod. "Thank you, you guys have no idea how much we appreciate it." Yoruichi says smiling gratefully._

_"Don't worry about it, it will be cool to have a new sister." Ichigo says smiling._

_~Present Time~_

"Can we please watch Beauty and the Beast?" Ururu says and Rukia and Davina gasp. "Oh no..." Grimmjow says as Davina and Rukia turn to Ururu. "Is that your favorite?" The two ask a sparkle in their eye as they smile and Ururu nods excitedly smiling as well. "Yes, is it yours too Davina, Rukia?" Ururu asks. "Yes! We love that movie, it's our absolute favorite ever!" Davina says and Ururu's face lights up. They all then get comfortable and watch Beauty and the Beast.

_~A Few Hours Later~_

_1:00 AM_

Everyone except Ichigo, Rukia, Davina and Grimmjow are asleep, Davina and Grimmjow are in the kitchen getting a late night snack while Ichigo and Rukia are in the lounge.

_~With Ichigo and Rukia~_

Ichigo is lying on the couch with his arms wrapped around Rukia as they just talk. "How have you been adjusting to everything these last few months?" Ichigo asks. "It's been interesting to say the least, but I think doing the audition to go to KCAAS was the best decision I ever made." Rukia says looking up at Ichigo and smiling. "Well I'm glad you did too." Ichigo says kissing her on the lips.

_~With Grimmjow and Davina~_

Davina is sitting at the island next to Grimmjow with a small tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream between them. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Grimmjow asks and Davina freezes. "What are you talking about?" Davina says looking down at the tub of ice cream. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and looks at her. "Davina..." Grimmjow says and Davina bites her lip. Davina then starts crying and Grimmjow gets up and wraps his arms around her. "Woah, ok now you need to tell me what's wrong." Grimmjow says. Davina is not a person to cry and to see her like this breaks Grimmjow's heart a little because of how much he loves her. "I fucked up really badly.." Davina says. "I just ruined our senior year and our chances of going away for University." Davina says clutching onto Grimmjow. A light bulb then goes off in Grimmjow's head. "Babe... Are... Are you pregnant?" Grimmjow asks and Davina nods slowly. Grimmjow's hold on Davina then tightens. "It's ok Davina, everything will be ok." Grimmjow says being sincere, he loves Davina and wants to marry her and have a family. It just looks like having a family is going to happen first.

_'Oh god... Emett and my dad are going to kick my ass...'_ Grimmjow says in his head.

* * *

_**Alright next chapter will have a lot more Ichiruki, I promise!**_

_**I will see you in the next chapter! Buh Bye!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok, so I apologize for not updating but I got really busy with College and some personal issues... But I'm back now and am using writing as a distraction so hopefully I will be able to upload more.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Its Monday and Rukia is once again getting ready for school, she's in her closet trying to decide what to wear. Rukia then decides on black skinny jeans, black tank top, white button up blouse, and galaxy high top converse. Rukia goes to her vanity brushes her hair, puts on some cherry blossom pink lip gloss, puts on a purple and silver belly button ring, and one black and one white tapers. She's decided to stretch her ears so Davina who already is at six gave her some fourteens. "Alright, all done!" Rukia says as she grabs her stuff and goes downstairs to the kitchen where her parents are sitting and having breakfast. "Good morning." Rukia says kissing her mom and dad on the cheek. "Good morning Rukia." "Morning honey" Byakuya and Hisana say as Rukia fills her plate with food and gets a cup of coffee. "Rukia." Byakuya says and Rukia looks up and finishes up the french toast she was eating. "Yes dad..." "Have you and the others gone to get your costumes yet?" "No, we were thinking of going tomorrow." "Good, I've arranged for a few people to come and make you all custom costumes. They will be here at 4 O'clock so make sure you and the others are here." Byakuya says putting his dishes in the dishwasher and grabbing his suitcase. Rukia's eyes are wide but she nods. "Ok, thank you dad." "Your welcome Rukia, I'll see you when I get back from work." Byakuya says as he leaves the kitchen and Hisana goes as well to see him off.

Rukia goes back to eating and a few minutes later Hisana comes back in. "So do you know what you want to be for the Halloween Party?" Hisana asks putting away her dishes. "I don't know, all of us were thinking of going with a theme. And then some of us were thinking of going just as couples." Rukia says as her phone vibrates. "Shoot, I have to go. Thank you for breakfast mom, I'll see you when I get back." Rukia says putting away her dishes and then stopping infront of Hisana and bending down to eye level with her stomach. "And I can't wait for you to be here in eight months." Rukia says smiling which in turn makes Hisana smile. "Bye mom!" Rukia says as she leaves the kitchen. "Bye Sweetie, have a good day and say hi to everyone for me!" Hisana says as Rukia leaves the house and gets on her lavender and white 2015 Yamaha r6. Rukia makes sure everything is in her messenger bag, crosses it on her body and puts on her lavender and white helmet before peeling out of the driveway and towards school.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Rukia parks her bike in her spot and is surprised to see everyone -except Uryu's- cars are in their spots meaning the others are already there. She gets her stuff and walks into the school, many people greet her and say hi as she makes her way to the roof. She passes Nnoitora who gives her a look that she ignores, and then suddenly bumps into someone and falls back. "Rukia, I am so sorry!" Rukia hears and she looks up as she gets up. Its Kaien Shiba, Ichigo's cousin. "It's alright Kaien I should've watched where I was going." Rukia says dusting herself off. "It seems we just keep bumping into each other Rukia." Kaien says chuckling. Rukia just smiles politely and nods, she doesn't want to be rude but she wants to get to the roof and be with her friends and boyfriend. "It seems so, well I should get going my friends and Ichigo are waiting for me." Rukia says and she misses the jealousy in Kaien's eyes. "Oh of course, congratulations on you and Ichigo, and the next addition to the Kuchiki's by the way. And give my congratulations to the others as well." Kaien says and Rukia nods her head. "Thank you, and I will. Bye Kaien." "Bye Rukia."

With that Rukia walks away and heads to the roof while Kaien just looks at her walk away. Nnoitora sees this and smirks, he waits for Rukia to turn the corner before he approaches Kaien. "Hey Shiba." Kaien turns and frowns when he sees Nnoitora. "What do you want Gilga?" Kaien says sighing. "Davina Le Blanc. And I know you want Kuchiki, so I figure we can help each other out." Nnoitora says making Kaien raise an eyebrow. "I'm listening." Kaien says making Nnoitora smirk.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey Rukia." Davina says when she sees her best friend enter the roof. "Hey everyone." Rukia says as she takes a seat in the middle of Dante and Grimmjow. Everyone says hi and its then that Rukia looks around and doesn't see Ichigo or Uryu. "Where are Ichigo and Uryu?" Rukia asks and everyone looks at her confused. "He didn't tell you?" Karin says. "Tell me what?" Rukia says getting a little worried. "Ichigo and Uryu aren't coming to school today, they're at the hospital interning for the day. I'm surprised he didn't tell you..." Nel says frowning. "Oh, he probably just forgot." Rukia says shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, those two or at least one of them will take over the hospital once Ryuken and Isshin retire." Tatsuki says. "I know, Ichigo told me about it once. Although he says that most likely both of them will but not as Doctors." Rukia says and Orihime nods. "She's right Uryu said the same thing, they both want different careers but will definitely take over the hospital when the time comes." Orihime says. "You never know though, a lot can happen in a year.." Grimmjow says sighing.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Kuchiki, can you please take this to the office for me?" Kawai-Sensei says and Rukia stands. "Of course Sensei." "Can I go with her?" Renji asks. "No she's more than capable of going on her own Renji." The guys all tense a little but let it go since the office is only down the hall. Rukia takes the Manila folder from Kawai-Sensei and leaves the classroom. Rukia takes out her phone as soon as she steps out of the class and texts Ichigo.

_Hey, why didn't you tell me you were going to be at the hospital with Uryu and your dad's today?_

_-Chappy 3_

Rukia then puts her phone in her pocket and walks down the hall to the office and turns in the folder. She still hasn't gotten a text from Ichigo, but she assumes he's really busy. As she passes an empty hallway someone grabs her wrist and pulls her into the hallway.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Kawai-Sensei may I go to the restroom please?" Dante says. "Alright, go ahead." Dante leaves the class and turns the corner to go to the restroom when he sees Rukia pressed up against the wall by Kaien. Rukia and him lock eyes for a second and she looks at him with pleading eyes. Dante walks behind Kaien and shoves him off of Rukia who thanks him. "You're lucky it was me and not one of the others who would be kicking your ass right now. Lucky for you I have my temper in check unlike the others, but if I see you anywhere near Rukia or the other girls I swear to god I will make you disappear." Dante says as Kaien picks himself up off the ground as the bell rings. "You don't scare me Dante." Kaien says scoffing. Dante raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. "Well if you're not scared of me, I know some people you should be scared of." Dante says pointing behind Kaien. Kaien looks behind him and freezes when he sees Grimmjow, Davina, Nel and the others rounding the corner. Kaien glares at Dante and quickly walks away without another word.

"Hey Rukia, here's your bag. Nel has yours Dante, where were you Rukia?" Davina asks. "I'll tell you guys when we get to the roof." Rukia says and Davina shrugs.

_At Lunch_

The group sits on the floor of the roof in a circle when the door opens and in walks Ichigo and Uryu dressed up in white long sleeve button ups, black slacks and dress shoes. "Hey guys." Ichigo's says rubbing the back of his neck as he sits behind Rukia, wraps his arms around her and places his chin on her head. "Hello everyone." Uryu says repeating the same actions as Ichigo's with Orihime. "Woah, what's up with you guys?" "We both decided that as much as our Fathers want us to be doctors, we aren't cut out for it." Uryu says sighing. "We will take over the hospital and at least take a few University courses to learn how to properly run it. But we definitely aren't becoming doctors." Ichigo's says taking out his phone and handing it to Rukia.

_''Sorry I didn't tell you, it kind of slipped my mind... Goat Chin has been pestering me about running the hospital in future more lately.''_

Rukia smiles and Ichigo's kisses her cheek when Davina speaks. "So have you guys decided on what to wear yet for this weekend?" "Oh, that reminds me. My dad said for all of us to go over because he would be having someone make us our costumes." Rukia says as everyone's eyes widen. "... Really?" Nel asks and Rukia nods her head. "Yeah, so we just need ideas and the person will make them to our liking." Rukia says and everyone nods. "Well I was thinking, why don't we go as the girls from the movie Sucker Punch? Since Yuzu is going as a 1920's Flapper and Karin is going as a Mobster." Davina says and the girls start thinking about it. "I could go as Baby Doll..." Rukia says. "I could be Amber." Tatsuki says shrugging. "I would go as Blondie." Nel says. "Ooo can I go as Rocket?!" Orihime says. "Then I'll go as Sweet Pea, she is my favorite after all." Davina says. "Well we have decided on our costumes, so what are you guys going to go as?" Rukia says "We actually decided on Mobsters, so I think our choices of costumes match with each other." Ichigo says and everyone nods.

"Hey Rukia." Davina says and Rukia turns to her. "What?" "What happened back there in the hallway? You said you would talk duing lunch." Rukia curses in her head, she wasn't planning on Ichigo being here. And she wanted to tell him alone because she knew how he would react. "Umm, give me a second ok?" Rukia says before turning to Ichigo. "Can I talk to you alone?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow but nods and the two go out to the stairwell and close the door behind them. "Whats up Rukia, is everything ok?" Ichigo asks. "Well, first you have to promise me you're not going to get mad and be rash and go and start beating people up." Rukia says and Ichigo crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "Ichigo please..." Rukia says giving him puppy dog eyes. Ichigo sighs and nods. "Alright."

Rukia then bites her lip and sighs. "During Kawai-Sensei's class she asked me to take something to the office, when I was going back to the class someone pulled me into an empty hallway and pinned me against the wall. Although just seconds after the guy forcibly kissed me luckily Dante came around the corner and shoved him off of me." Rukia says and Ichigo's nostrils flare. "Who was it?" Ichigo asks through gritted teeth as he closes his eyes. "...Kaien..." Ichigo's eyes snap open and he looks furious. "I knew there was a reason he and Miyako weren't official yet! That's why they weren't announced, he probably talked his and Miyako's dad into post-phoning it so he could go after you! I fucking knew it! I'm going to-" Ichigo stops himself mid-sentence and looks at Rukia. His eyes soften and he hugs her. "I'm sorry, I didn't even as if you were ok." Ichigo says as he pulls away and kisses her forehead. "I'm ok, I was just in shock which is why I couldn't react when he did that." "Good, if he had done something else to you I would have to kill him." Ichigo says hugging her and kissing her forehead.

_After School_

The goup walks towards their cars all talking about their costumes when Kaien walks past them with Miyako. They all restrain themselves from beating the crap out of him but still glare at him nonetheless. Rukia of course told the others after she had told Ichigo, and lets just say Grimmjow and Davina where the ones who had to be held back for at least five minutes before they calmed down a bit. Everyone gets into their perspective ride and drive off to Rukia's.

When they all arrive everyone says hello to Hisana who already ordered them pizza and wings which they too up to Rukia's room. They all decide to watvh a movie but can't all decide on a specific one.

"Lets just watch Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland." Davina says. "No way, Fast Seven." Renji and Shuhei say. "I want to watch Beauty and the Beast." Rukia and Nel say. "Pirates of the Carribbean!" Karin and Ichigo say. "Frozen!" Orihime and Yuzu say. "I'd rather watch The Chronicles of Narnia." Toshiro says shrugging. "I want to watch 300." Dante and Uryu say and everyone turns to them. "... Thats not a bad decision..." Rukia says and everyone nods. "Alright 300 it is." Rukia says as she puts on the movie.

_**Alright that's it everyone! **_

_**I'm already working on the next chapter and it will be a bit more interesting than this one hopefully! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Welp here is the new chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_No One's POV _

_Friday_

_5:00 PM_

Ichigo and Rukia lay down together on Rukia's bed while watching Maleficent. "Stefan is an asshole..." Ichigo says scowling as he watches the scene between Maleficent and Stefan play out. "I know, I still like the movie so far but I hate him." Rukia says as she lays her head on Ichigo's chest and he wraps an arm around her. Rukia sighs content and Ichigo kisses the top of her head. They continue to cuddle as they watch the movie and eat some snacks when Rukia sighs. "What?" Ichigo asks as he turns to look at her. "Well, as much as I love being lazy and in bed here with you... I kind of want to do something, but just us not with everyone else." Rukia says and Ichigo thinks for a second. "I think I know where we can go. Get dressed in something really warm, were going to have to stop by my house on the way so I can change..." Ichigo says standing and Rukia looks at him. "Where are we going?" "It's a surprise." Ichigo says smiling, Rukia smiles as well before going into her closet to change.

_~Skip~~_

Rukia sits on Ichigo's bed at Kurosaki Manor waiting for him to get dressed. Rukia is dressed in a white pleated skirt, black leggings, white low top converse, pink long sleeve, light yellow coat and pink scarf. Finally after a few more minutes Ichigo comes out wearing a red long sleeve, black skinny jeans with a wallet chain, black converse, and a navy blue coat with a fur lined hoodie. "Alright let's go." Ichigo says as he grabs the two boxes that are on his dresser. Just before they left Rukia's house Ichigo had gone back saying he forgot something and came back out with a box. And of course she wasn't allowed to see what was in there since its a surprise.

The two leave his house that was empty when they arrived and get into Ichigo's car and drive off. "Soo-" "I'm not telling you yet." Ichigo says laughing. "Oh come on, you know I hate surprises!" Rukia says pouting. "I know, that's what makes it more fun." Ichigo says giving her a toothy grin. Rukia lightly smacks his arm and Ichigo grins bigger. "Hey don't hit the driver!" Ichigo says and Rukia fights back a smile but fails. "You're an ass..." Rukia says turning to look out the window as they stop at a light. "Yeah... But you love me." Ichigo says leaning over and kissing her cheek just as the light turns green and he drives to their unknown destination.

After a few more minutes of driving Ichigo finally parks his car and grabs the two boxes from his back seat. "Here." Ichigo says placing the box on Rukia's lap. Rukia looks at it before lifting up the lid, when she sees what's inside her eyes light up. "These are my skates... Are we going skating?!" Rukia says her eyes bright with excitement. "Yup, I asked Hisana if you had any skates and she handed me the box. Mine are in here." Ichigo says lifting his black leather ice skates out of the box. Rukia lifts her snow white ice skates with fur lined top and smiles. "I haven't been ice skating in forever..." Rukia says and Ichigo grabs her hand. "Well then let's go." Ichigo says and Rukia nods enthusiastically and the two get out of the car and walk to the skating rink holding hands.

Ichigo puts their shoes in little locker as they sit by a bench and lace up their skates. "I hope I don't fall, it's been too long since the last time I skated..." Rukia says as she laces up her left skate. "Don't worry, I'll catch you." Ichigo says smiling at her as he stands. Rukia looks up just as she finishes up lacing her skates and sees Ichigo extending his hand to her. Rukia smiles and takes his hand as the two skate onto the ice. Rukia is a bit wobbly at first so Ichigo's grabs her hands and skates backwards to steady her. "Show off." Rukia says smiling and Ichigo's laughs. After a few minutes Ichigo decides Rukia is going to be fine so he starts to let go. "Ichigo no, I'm going to fall!" Rukia says as she stumbles but Ichigo grabs her just in time. "Its ok, I've got you." Ichigo says as Rukia gains her balance and starts to skate on her own, soon enough she's skating like a pro. "Now who's showing off?" Ichigo's says laughing as Rukia twirls on the ice.

The two skate together and have fun on the ice for a while and then make their way back to the bench they were at when they spot a little boy with Black hair and blue eyes around five years old crying. Ichigo and Rukia skate over to the little boy concern on their faces. Rukia bends down to the little boy's eye level and asks what's wrong. "I lost my mommy and daddy..." The boy says crying. "Hey it's ok, come on we'll help you find your parents." Ichigo's says giving the little boy a soft smile as he extends his hand. The little boy looks up at the smiling couple and takes Ichigo's hand. "So what's you name sweetie?" Rukia asks softly and the boy wipes away the tears from his bright blue eyes. "Ronin, what are your names?" "My name is Rukia and this is my boyfriend Ichigo." Rukia says and Ronin looks at Ichigo. "Ichigo as in one who protects?" Ronin says tilting his head to the side as Ichigo smiles big. "Yes Ronin, it means one who protects." Ichigo says and Rukia giggles.

After a few minutes of skating and trying to find Ronin's parents Rukia suggests it would be easier if Ronin could spot them. "Good point... Ronin come here." Ichigo says and Ronin moves over to Ichigo who then puts him on his shoulders. "Do you see them Ronin?" Ichigo's asks and Ronin smiles. "Yes! They're on the other side of the rink talking to one of the employees!" Ronin says and the three immediately skate they near Robin's parents his mom a tall beautiful woman with tan skin, dark brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes turns and sees them. "Ronin!" She yells and grabs hold of her husband's arm. Ronin's dad turns and his brown eyes lock on to Ronin who is smiling happily from in between Rukia and Ichigo.

"These your parents Ronin?" Ichigo's asks and Ronin nods. "Well then go to them silly!" Rukia says smiling and Ronin nods as he skates over to his parents who embrace him in a hug making Ichigo smile softly at the scene. "Thank you so much, we were so worried when we lost him in a crowd of people." Ronin's mom says standing and wiping tears away. "We're just goad we were able to help him find you guys." Rukia says smiling. "Thank you though, we really appreciate it..." Ronin's dad says trailing off since he doesn't know their names. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." "And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The two say and Ronin's dad nods and shakes their hands. "Thank you Ichigo, Rukia." Ronin's dad says. "Yes, thank you both so much." Ronin's mom says. "It was no problem." Ichigo says smiling softly as he sees Ronin's mom fussing over Ronin. "Well, we should head home." Ronin's dad says and Ronin's mom nods. Ronin runs over to Ichigo's and Rukia and hugs them both. "Thank you Ichigo's and Rukia!" Ronin says and the two hug him back. "You're welcome Ronin." Rukia says. "Take care and be careful ok?" Ichigo says ruffling Ronin's hair. Ronin nods and waves goodbye as he leaves with his parents. Ichigo and Rukia wave back and smile as the little family leaves.

Ichigo then wraps an arm around Rukia and kisses her temple. "I can't wait for that to be us..." Ichigo says and Rukia looks at him and smiles. "Me either." Rukia says and the two kiss.

~_Skip~~_

Ichigo's and Rukia are at a little cafe by the skating rink drinking hot chocolate as it's actually quite chilly now and they are pretty cold from being at the rink. "That was so much fun, thank you Ichigo." Rukia says kissing his cheek. "You're welcome, and I had fun too. As much as I love our friends it's nice when it's just us." Ichigo says kissing Rukia's temple. The two sit talking and drinking their hot chocolate until they see it's almost 7:30. "We should go, it's almost time for dinner-" Rukia says but is cut off by her phone ringing. "Hello?... Hi mom... Oh... No I don't mind... Le me ask him.." Rukia turns to Ichigo and covers her phone. "Ichigo's do you think I can come over to your house? My parents are going over out to a last minute business dinner." "Yeah, let me just call and tell them ahead of time." Ichigo says and dials his mom's number. After the two finish speaking to their mom's they decide to start heading to Kurosaki Manor.

_After Dinner_

Rukia is in the living room with Masaki, Yuzu and Karin while Isshin and Ichigo are in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Rukia have you tried on your costume yet?" Yuzu asks and Rukia nods. "Yup tried it on earlier today when Yumichika dropped it off. What about you and Karin?" Karin rolls her eyes. "We tried them on... And the old man said he refuses to let us go out with our costumes." "Really?" Rukia says laughing. "Yup Ichigo almost did too but then we threatened to tell you and make sure you didn't wear your costume either and he shut up about it." Karin says smirking while Rukia laughs and shakes her head as her cheeks tinge pink. "Well that's one way to get him to agree." Rukia says laughing. "So how was skating with Ichigo?" Yuzu asks. "It was amazing, I haven't been skating in so long so it was just great. All of us should go all together when it starts snowing in a few weeks." Rukia says with a giant smile on her face. "We should! We could have a snowball fight, build snow forts and make snow angels! Plus we could take Ururu with us!" Yuzu says clapping her hands together happily. "Yeah that would be pretty cool, we haven't done something like that in the winter time since we were in middle school." Karin says giving a small smile.

"What haven't we done since Middle school that would be pretty cool?" Ichigo says walking in with Isshin who is sporting a busted lip. "What happened?" Masaki says standing and walking over to Isshin. "Just our son being ungrateful and not accepting the advice I was trying to give him!" Isshin says and Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Yeah well we were actually having a moment and you killed it by being an old perv!" Ichigo says scowling and taking a seat next to Rukia who is giggling. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asks raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing, I just think you and your dad's father son relationship is actually kind of funny and sweet." Rukia says as Ichigo's eyes widen and Isshin smiles. "Seriously?" Ichigo asks and Rukia nods.

Masaki smiles at the two before suggesting they all go in the den and watch a movie together. "What movie would you all like to see?" Masaki says. "How about a Disney movie?" Isshin suggests and everyone agrees. "How about Mulan?" Karin suggests since Mulan is one of her favorites. "Aww what about Brave?" Yuzu says mentioning one her favorite princesses. "Well I particularly like Beauty and the Beast." Masaki says and Ichigo chuckles at his girlfriend's expression when she hears his mom say that. "Your favorite Disney Princess movie is Beauty and the Beast?!" Rukia says and Masaki nods smiling. "Its been my favorite since I first saw it, is it yours as well?" Masaki says and Rukia nods enthusiastically. "Alright then Beauty and the Beast it is!" Masaki says as she starts putting on the movie.

_~A Little While Later~_

"Thanks again for letting me stay for dinner Masaki, Isshin." Rukia says as everyone stands out in the foyer of Kurosaki Manor as Ichigo gets ready to drive Rukia home. "Don't worry about it Rukia, your basically family! You and your parents are always welcome here." Isshin says smiling at her. "Isshin is right no thanks is necessary Rukia." Masaki says giving her a warm smile. "Well thank you anyway." Rukia says giving them each a hug before turning to the twins. "And you guys are coming over tomorrow morning with Ichigo right?" Yuzu and Karin nod saying they will be there early to help set up with everyone else and to get ready there for the party as well. "Alright well goodnight everyone!" Rukia says giving a small wave as Ichigo holds open the car door for her and she gets in. "Be safe driving son!" Isshin says as Ichigo starts backing out of the driveway and nods at his dad before driving away.

Rukia yawns as Ichigo drives her home while some Panic! At The Disco plays softly. "Tired?" Ichigo asks as he holds her hand. "Yeah but it was a really good day. I can't wait for tomorrow!" Rukia says smiling. "I'm glad you had fun, and I completely agree with the idea you and the twins have about going ice skating and having a camping trip when it starts snowing in a few weeks." Ichigo says as he turns onto Rukia's street. Ichigo parks the car in front on the curb and walks Rukia to the door. "That's weird, usually my parents stay up until I get home…" Rukia says noticing all the lights are off. Just then her phone goes off and Rukia sees it's Hisana calling. "Mom?... Oh, ok… yeah it's no problem. Ok I'll see you in a bit bye… Well they're stuck in traffic and won't be home for a while…" Rukia says biting her lip. "Want me to stay with you until they get home just in case?" Ichigo asks and Rukia nods. Ichigo smiles and kisses her forehead before taking out his phone and calling his mom. "Hey mom… Yeah everything is ok it's just Hisana and Byakuya are stuck in traffic so I'm going to stay here with Rukia until they get home… Ok, yeah I will mom… ok bye… Alright I'm all clear." Ichigo says as Rukia opens the door and the two head to the living room.

The two end up watching Men In Black II and soon enough Rukia is asleep and Byakuya and Hisana are home.

Hisana awws at the couple saying how cute they look as Ichigo blushes and Byakuya gives a small discreet warm smile. Ichigo picks up Rukia (who snuggles up to him automatically making him blush) bridal style and carries her to her room. Hisana quickly changes Rukia into pajamas while Byakuya thanks Ichigo for being with Rukia and not leaving her by herself. "You don't need to thank me, I love her so of course I would do these things for her." Ichigo says as Hisana comes back out and Ichigo excuses himself so he can say goodnight to Rukia before he leaves home.

Byakuya is smiling softly as Ichigo walks into Rukia's room "Why are all if a sudden all smiley Byakuya?" Hisana says teasing her husband. "I'm glad you talked me into letting those two date, he's good for her." Byakuya says telling Ichigo and Rukia goodnight as he passes Rukia's room and goes to his leaving his stunned wife behind.

* * *

_**Sorry to cut it off but the next chapter will hopefully be done by Monday or Tuesday!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello internet!(Also if you get that reference I love you xD) Sorry it's taking me so long to update but getting my adult life together is pretty hard! Anyways I hope to update every 1-3 weeks and possibly be done with KCAAS by the end of the year, but that's a possibility. Sooooo I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

**Also! I had completely forgotten to say that in this fic Toshiro is actually tall xD**

**Like 5'11 tall, though the rest of the guys are around 6'0-6'3 ½ so he's still a little short compared to the other guys.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_(Author's POV)_

Kuchiki Manor is full of people running around with the group of friends, their parents and several decorators, caterers and servers prepping for the big Halloween Bash tonight. While the adults are helping, they won't be at the party… _Technically_… They will still be supervising but from the den upstairs, seeing as they don't really want to be downstairs with all the teenagers. Its just about noon an Kuchiki Manor is looking like a festive Halloween house with tons of decorations and spooky lighting. Rukia is instructing the servers from Akane's (Renji's mom) restaurant where to be as they are handed their uniforms for the night which consist of a white long sleeve button up, black vest, Black pants, black boots, white gloves, fangs fitted to their teeth to look real, and dark make up for both male and female. Ichigo and the guys are outside making sure The cover on the pool is safe to walk on and that all the tables are placed how the girls wanted them. Soon enough everyone is done just around 12:30 and are having lunch together outside.

"Everything looks awesome!" Davina says taking a sip of her Starbucks iced coffee. "I know and I can't wait to get into our costumes!" Orihime says clapping her hands excitedly. "Well just make sure not to drink to much." Frank says making the parents sigh. "Oh come on, we all know it's going to happen so might as well tell them to be careful." Ryuken says sipping his drink. "You don't have to remind us." Byakuya says icily making Ryuken roll his eyes. "Don't worry we won't drink if we can help it. Though we can't say much about her." Ichigo says pointing his finger at Davina. "Hey! I take offence to that! Besides it's not my fault I'm a full blooded Irish." Davina says sticking out her tongue at Ichigo. "Just be careful, ok kids?" Masaki says. "And keep an eye on your drinks just in case, you never know what could happen." Hisana says and all the teens nod. They continue to eat lunch and when they finish the boys go up to the guest to get dressed while the girls and the moms go to Rukia's room.

The guys are all downstairs dressed in Black custom tailored suits, black suspenders, white button up shirt with a few buttons undone, black tie, white pocket handkerchief, silver cufflinks, black leather dress shoes, and of course an all black fedora. "What's taking them so long? Everyone is going to be here soon." Grimmjow says sighing. "Who knows, their costumes aren't super complicated and they don't need a lot of make up." Shuhei says crossing his arms over his chest. Just then they hear heels clicking at the top of the stairs and the guys look up to see the girls in their costumes at the top of the stairs.

* * *

_**(For Each Costume just search for the character except for Karin. Yuzu's costume is here m/set?.embedder=4382045&amp;.svc=copypaste-and&amp;id=173490491 )**_

* * *

As the girls had said before Karin is dressed like a mobster in the same type of outfit as the guys just fitted to her body, black high heels, her hairs loose and straight, Smokey dark make up, diamond stud earrings, black leather belt with gun holster that has a black handgun, black stiletto nails, and dark red lip stain. Yuzu is wearing a form fitting black flapper dress with silver sequins, black heels, long pearl necklace, pearl and diamond earrings, black lace and feather headpiece, her shoulder length hair is pinned up in waves so it looks like her old hair length from when she was younger, simple natural eye makeup, red lipstick, and French tip nails. The other girls are of course dressed up in their costumes from _Sucker Punch_.

Rukia is dressed up as Baby Doll, with a katana strapped to her back, garter gun holster with a silver hand gun strapped to her left leg, light make up, and her hair done in low pigtails. Tatsuki is dressed as Amber with her hair up in a bun, natural make up, an army green hat, short jacket, cut out pants with fishnet and black suspenders, black leather shorts, black leather boots, gun holsters on her shoulders with hand guns and a throwing knife strapped to her belt. Nel and Orihime switched so now Nel is dressed as Rocket and Orihime as Blondie. Nel is wearing a short and low cut dark green dress with fishnet, cut out sleeves, a black leather nurse style hat, leather straps around her body for her hand gun, and knife, a machine gun on her shoulder, her hair up in a bun in her hat, natural make up and black leather thigh high lace up boots. Orihime has her hair up in a ponytail, natural make up, black leotard with zipper in the front, dark pantyhose, knee high black leather boots, dark brown leather straps for her gun and small axe, sleeves from her elbow to wrist, and goggles on top of her head. Davina has her hair loose, dark Smokey make up, dark red lip stain, dark navy blue fingerless gloves that go just a few inches under her elbows, black leather short shorts, black bustier, black thigh high lace up boots, a silver sword strapped to her back, machine gun strapped to her shoulder, dark navy blue leather lace up corset trench coat with a hood and split in the back and one sleeve with silver shoulder armor.

"Whoa…" Renji says as the girls walk down the stairs Rukia leading them. "I take that as you guys like our costumes?" Nel says laughing at the guys' expressions. "You girls look _amazing_!" Uryu says his eyes wide at how Orihime is dressed, she looks intimidating and just _amazing_ like the rest of the girls. "Yeah what he said." Grimmjow says eyeing Davina. "Well enough ogling us, everyone is going to be arriving soon." Rukia says and they all walk together to the backyard and tell the DJ he can start playing music.

Soon enough everyone from KCAAS is arriving at Kuchiki Manor having fun and enjoying themselves. The group of friends is scattered all over the manor enjoying themselves with their classmates eating, dancing, talking and of course drinking. Rukia and Karin are walking to go back to Ichigo and Toshiro who are sitting on a couch drinking beers when they spot Momo Aizen's adoptive daughter. Rukia had invited the girl seeing as she didn't really have any friends and the girl had gladly accepted and requested if she could bring a friend to which Rukia said yes. Momo is dressed in a fairy costume and smiles when she sees Rukia, though it drops a bit when she sees Karin. "Rukia, Karin so nice to see you! Thank you again for inviting me Rukia, I really appreciate it!" Momo says making Rukia smile. "Its no problem, and I thought you said you were bringing a friend?" Rukia says and hears a scoff behind Momo who gives a sheepish smile. "A friend, really Momo? Couldn't have just said my sister?" Rukia and Karin look behind Momo and see of course Senna dressed as a 'sexy' witch.

"Get out." Rukia says automatically. "Momo-." "I don't care, it's my family's house. Get out before I personally throw you out! You should've known better than to show up here, bow leave." Rukia says icily just as Ichigo and Toshiro get to them. "Hitsugaya-Kun!" Momo says happily making Karin frown a bit. "Hi…" Toshiro says trailing off as he doesn't exactly remember the girls name. "I'm sorry Senna, I tried. I'll see you back home ok?" Momo says giving a small apologetic look. "Oh fuck you Momo!" Senna says before storming out. "I'm sorry about that Rukia, I just felt bad that she wasn't invited…" Momo says biting her lip as Rukia sighs. "Its alright Momo, but she wasn't invited for a reason. We don't get along with her and would rather not see her, so for future reference please don't bring your sister." Rukia says and Momo nods as Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro and Karin turn and walk away. "Enjoy the party Momo." Karin says lifting her hand and waving as she walks away with the others.

The party is now in full swing as it's just about 9:30 pm and all the girls are on the dance floor while the guys are at the bar outside drinking and talking. "Its great to finally let loose and have some fun." Dante says taking a sip from his drink. "Yeah it's been a few months full of pure bull shit, plus the scare of a fucking lifetime." Grimmjow says rubbing his face. "Well that's what you two get for not being cautious." Ichigo says. After Davina had told Grimmjow they had gone to Ichigo and asked for help, Ichigo had named a clinic where they could go and not be found out by anyone. The couple had gone and the pregnancy test Davina had taken at home wasn't accurate, she isn't pregnant though now she is on the shot and Grimmjow has stocked up on condoms just incase. They do want a family but right now isn't the best time, they like their friends want to wait until after University/start their career and when they get married. "Hey at least Grimmjow and Davina reminded us to be careful or we could end up with the situation they were in or worse." Renji says. "You don't want to have kids with Tatsuki?" Dante asks raising an eyebrow. "Of course I do, but like you guys probably not until after we're married and have our careers straight. I want to do things right for her." Renji says blushing slightly making the guys laugh. "I agree with Renji, for once." Toshiro says and the guys continue talking and having fun.

Meanwhile on the dance floor the girls have touched on the subject of Davina's pregnancy scare as well. "Don't remind me! I was so scared I was and I was worried for Grimmjow's safety, my dad would've killed him if the test had been positive!" Davina says and the girls nod. "But now your on the shot right?" Nel asks and Davina nods. "Yeah, thank god for that or else Hisana and I would both be pregnant right now." The girls then continue to dance until they see Momo approach the guys, or more specifically Toshiro.

"Umm Hitsugaya-Kun could I talk to you?" Momo asks blushing as all the guys raise an Munroe and Toshiro fights the urge to sigh at the girl. "Fine." The two walk a few feet away from the bar and everyone else while the group of friends eyes them. Karin stops dancing with the girls and narrows her eyes at Momo as she walks over to the bar. "What's going on?" Karin asks crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. The girls followed her to the bar and also give the guys questioning looks. "She just came over here asking if she could talk to Toshiro." Dante says shrugging. "I'm sure it's nothing Karin, Momo doesn't seem that bad." Shuhei says and Karin sighs. "If you say so…" Karin then turns and asks the bartender for a scotch on the rocks. "Since when do you drink scotch?" Ichigo asks his sister raising and eyebrow. "Since now." Karin says taking the drink and leaning against the bar. "Don't worry so much! Shiro is crazy about you and wouldn't dare hurt you." Orihime says smiling which makes Karin crack a smile too. "I guess your right…" Karin says as everyone turns to look at Toshiro and Momo.

You hear everyone gasp and Karin's drink falls out of her hand and to the floor breaking into pieces. "What the hell?!" Rukia yells as everyone looks at the scene in front of them

Everything goes in slow motion after that, Rukia, Nel, Tatsuki and Davina go over to Toshiro and Momo while Yuzu tries to calm down Karin who is shaking. The guys rush over to the girls and hold them back. Toshiro moves away and stands next to Rukia and Ichigo glaring at Momo before rushing over to Karin and apologizing over and over to her. Momo is looking everywhere except for at the group of friends and swallows hard when she looks up and sees everyone glaring at her. "Get out." Rukia says and Momo bites her lip. "I'm so-." "Sorry isn't going to cut it, I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! I knew we shouldn't have been friends with you!" Davian says. "I thought we could give you the benefit of the doubt, but I guess we were wrong." Orihime says frowning. "Get out of here before we choose to let them go and give you what you deserve." Grimmjow says glaring hard at Momo making her flinch. Momo scurries away and stops when she gets to Toshiro, Karin and Yuzu. "… I'm sorry…" Momo says and Karin whips her head up. Before anyone can stop her Karin punches Momo in the cheek and makes her fall back on her ass. "We were thinking of letting you be our friend. We felt sorry for you and started thinking you could use a few friends and we could be those people. But it turns out your no better than your sister, even if your not blood related. At least now you two can bond over the fact no one will ever want you, because your both sluts." Karin says towering over Momo before she turns on her heel and into Toshiro's arms. Momo gets up hand on her cheek and tears streaming down her face as she runs out of Kuchiki Manor.

After that little ordeal the rest of the night goes smoothly and now everyone is on the dance floor slightly buzzed from the alcohol. It's then that the DJ decides to slow things down and plays Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. Everyone goes with their perspective partners and start dancing.

Ichigo holds Rukia close as they dance and Rukia rests her head on his chest. "It's been a fun night." Ichigo whispers and Rukia sighs. "It has been fun, I made a few new friends and enjoyed myself with you and my best friends. But I can't wait for everyone to leave so it'll just be our group of friends here." Rukia says. After the party ends the parents of our group will be spending the night in the guest rooms while the teens stay in the den for sleepover. "Do you think eve err to be else had fun?" Rukia asks looking over at their friends who are dancing as well. "Definitely, everyone especially Davina and Grimmjow needed this to unwind and relax." Ichigo says. "And I'm happy that we get a three day weekend so we can relax even more." Rukia says. The group has Monday off of school and everyone plans on going to the beach on Monday, Byakuya had actually reserved the whole thing for themselves. "Yeah, I can't wait to have fun at the beach with everyone." Ichigo says smiling as the song ends.

The group then goes back to the bar and have a few more drinks. "Thank god tonight is almost over..." Nel says taking a drink from her Cosmo. "You said it, hey and have you guys decided what to do yet for the Fall Dance Showcase?" Tatsuki asks. "I've actually been practicing a Ballet Routine." Rukia says. "Really? Do we get a hint as to from what?" Uryu asks. "It has something to do with a Swan." Is all that Rukia says before taking a drink of her sake. "What about you girls?" Dante asks knowing Rukia won't say anything else. "Well since we know none of you boys will be in the showcase, Nel, Tatsuki, Karin, Orihime, Yuzu and I are going to be dancing together. Though if you want to join us Rukia…" Davina says trailing off. "Well I have my routine down pretty well so I'll probably be able to join you guys. What were you going to dance to?" Rukia asks and Nel whispers in her ear, Rukia's eyes sparkle with mischief and she smiles. "That I a great idea, are we going to be wearing the same type of outfits?" Rukia says and Orihime nods. "Just our tops will be different colors, yours would be white, Davina's red, Tatsuki green, Nel purple, Karin light blue, Yuzu champagne/gold, and mine would be pink." "Come on lets hit the dance floor one more time." Davina says and the girls nod.

The party is over now and everyone has gone home, except of course the group of friends and their parents. The group of friends are in the den in their PJs watching _The Breakfast Club _one of their favorite movies. "Don't you, forget about me!" The girls sing a the movie credits roll and they sing along with _Don't You Forget About Me _by_ The Simple Minds_. "Uhh I love that movie so much!" Davina says sitting with Rukia and Karin upside down on the couch. "Don't do that for to long, the blood will rush to your head and kill you." Uryu says making the three sit up. "Well what do you guys want to do now?" Shuhei asks. "Video Games anyone?" Renji says. "I guess it's a good thing I brought this." Ichigo says bringing out _Mortal Kombat X_. "I call first!" Davina, Grimmjow and Tatsuki say as they run for the first player control for Rukia's PS4. "We can play a few rounds then I say we play _Fantasia _on my Xbox One." Rukia says taking a seat next to Ichigo on the floor as everyone agrees.

Everyone has fun playing video games together and Tatsuki ends up winning everyone in _Mortal Kombat X _while Rukia outdoes everyone in _Fantasia Music Evolved_. Grimmjow makes everyone laugh when he messes around and 'makes love to the music' when he did the song _Get Your Freak On _by _Missy Elliot_. Later on they decide to play _Super Smash Bros. _on the _Wii U_, and they all have fun while cussing up a storm every time they would die. They were all even more surprised when Yuzu beat them with Pikachu and Davina was more surprised when she lost while playing as Dark Link to Rukia who was playing as Samus. At the very end of the night everyone is asleep scattered all around the den but in their significant others arms, when Byakuya checks up on everyone he smiles at seeing them like this and at how Ichigo has his arms around Rukia protectively. Byakuya closes the door to the den and goes back upstairs to his wife and unborn baby growing inside of Hisana.

* * *

_**Alright that's it for now, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak though so I'll see you guys next time!**_

_**-Davina LeBlanc**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Alright everyone here is the next chapter!_**

* * *

**Also for some reason the links aren't working so just look up Crystalblackrose on and look at my collections for the outfits, they will be under the collection KCAAS.**

**Also I got my days mixed up in the story… **

…**Gomen…**

**FYI It's Sunday right now in the fic…**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_(Hisana's POV)_

I smile as I kiss Byakuya's cheek as I get out of bed and go to our walk in closet so I can change. I put on a light peach button up blouse with half sleeves, black pants, black pumps, pearl earrings, pearl necklace, my wedding rings and put my hair up in a bun. I walk downstairs just as the boys come out of the den. "Good morning boys." I say crossing my arms and smiling. "Good morning Hisana." The boys say simultaneously. "What are you all up to so early in the morning?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Well we were thinking of making breakfast for everyone since we all had a long day yesterday." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his head. "Well then follow me." I say smiling as I lead the boys into my kitchen.

I then tell the boys to get out all the things they would need to make enough pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, ham, bacon, biscuits and coffee. As soon as they get the things needed Ichigo and Toshiro get started on the pancakes, Grimmjow and Dante start on the French toast, Uryu on the scrambled eggs and bacon, Renji on the ham and Shuhei on the biscuits and the coffee. "Oh here boys let me do something! You are all guests here!" I say rushing to help Uryu but Ichigo stops me. "It's alright Hisana; you just sit down and relax. Besides cooking for everyone this morning would be a bit stressful and that not good for the baby." Ichigo says handing me a glass of orange juice and piece of toast as he moves me to sit down at the island. "Rukia picked a good one." I mumble smiling as I nibble on the toast. "Did you say something?" Ichigo asks and I shake my head. "No I was just speaking to the baby. I can't wait to find out the gender in a few months." I say smiling and Ichigo smiles back at me before going back to making breakfast.

I smile and give each boy a kiss on the cheek as I see they set up the table perfectly for all thirty-six of us. Byakuya and I have a very formal dining room that can seat up to forty for specifically these reasons. _'Next year it will be thirty-seven.' _I say to myself as I smile. Just then we hear everyone coming in. "Oh Hisana, you should've waited for us to help you with breakfast!" Akane says crossing her arms. "I didn't make it, the boys did." I say giggling at everyone's faces. "The boys said that cooking for everyone would be stressful for me so they decided to cook for everyone." I say as the boy's perspective mothers start fawning over their sons who blush and their fathers say they raised good men. "Alright let's leave them be and see if they know how to cook!" I say smiling and everyone takes a seat and starts filling up their plates and cups. As soon as I take a bite of the French toast I know all the girls will have wonderful husbands when they get married in the future, especially Rukia.

_(Author's POV)_

It's now after breakfast and since the boys cooked breakfast the men have volunteered to wash the dishes since the boys had cleaned up the kitchen after the cooked breakfast. After they finished everyone decides to play _Fantasia Music Evolved _on the _Xbox One_. Everyone has fun especially Masaki who played _Fire _by _Jimi Hendrix_, Isshin who played _Radioactive _by _Imagine Dragons_, Byakuya(Surprisingly) who played _ Seven Nation Army _by _The White Stripes_ and Hisana who played _Eine Kleine Nachtmsik _by _Mozart _and the two Kuchiki's also showed where Rukia gets her skills from. _**(Quick Note: If you want to know about the game look up Disney Fantasia Smosh Games. It's an awesome game I plan to get soon) **_After that everyone makes sandwiches for lunch and they sit down in the living room to watch _Pan's Labyrinth_.

"Ok how the heck do you guys find this movie scary?!" Davina asks and Rukia agrees. "Yeah it's not even scary." Rukia says rolling her eyes. "Ok, something is definitely wrong with you two. This movie is _terrifying!_" Ichigo says. "Well all of you should know I've been desensitized because my dad is a director and producer who specializes in horror and action." Davina says. "And I love horror so I've watched it since I was little with my dad." Rukia says and Hisana looks at Byakuya. "You let our daughter watch scary movies when she was little?!" Hisana says and Byakuya blanches. "Well I- I thought-." Byakuya says but shuts up when Hisana continues to glare at him. "We'll talk about this later." Hisana says icily. "Now we know who wears the pants." Isshin whispers to Ryuken and the two try not to laugh when Byakuya glares at them. The big family has fun together playing video games, watching movies and even playing outside together, after they had watched _Pan's Labyrinth _Hisana had called Kisuke, Yoruichi and Ururu over. By the time it gets dark and it's time for dinner they order from Akane's restaurant and play some board games before watching _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _since Ururu happens to love Harry Potter more than the group of teens.

"Thanks for inviting us; Ururu has been dying to spend time with her family." Kisuke says to Hisana. "It's no problem! Ururu is more than welcome to any of our homes!" Masaki says and everyone nods. "In fact, Byakuya and I have business to attend to tomorrow so why doesn't Ururu spend the night? If that's alright with you two..." Hisana says quickly adding the last part. Kisuke and Yoruichi look at each other and Yoruichi bites her lip. "Ururu, Rukia could you come here please." Byakuya says and the two go over to their parents. "Hisana and I have to go out tomorrow for business, and we wanted to know if it's ok with both of you if Ururu would spend the night and tomorrow here with you Rukia." Byakuya says. "I would love for Ururu to spend the night and tomorrow with me! I'll have my little sister here." Rukia says and Ururu nods as well. "If my Mommy and Daddy say yes, then I would love to Uncle Byakuya." Ururu says making Byakuya smile. "Well if they say it's ok, then we don't mind." Yoruichi says smiling at her daughter. "I'll have Tessai bring her a bag." Kisuke says taking out his phone and dialing a number.

It's now late in the night and the Kurosaki's and Urahara's are the last ones at the Kuchiki Manor. Yoruichi and Kisuke are saying goodnight to Ururu while Ichigo and Rukia are saying goodnight.

"Goodnight, have fun with Ururu tomorrow." Ichigo says as he kisses Rukia on the forehead. "Goodnight." Rukia says kissing him on the cheek. Rukia then says goodbye to the other Kurosakis as Ichigo says goodbye to Byakuya and Hisana. Finally the Kisuke, Yoruichi and the Kurosaki's leave and Rukia and Ururu head up to Rukia's room, the two change into pajamas - Rukia's being a black camisole with a red strawberry in the center and white silk shorts and Ururu in a yellow t-shirt with Totoro on it and grey cotton shorts – and lay down in Rukia's bed watching _Beauty &amp; the Beast: Enchanted Christmas_. The two proceed to talk about how Ururu is adjusting to school and Ururu says she's already made a friend.

"His name is Nova; he has an older brother in college named Kurodo and a baby sister named Ririn." Ururu says smiling and taking a handful of popcorn. Rukia smiles and knows that later on when they get older Nova and Ururu will most likely get together._ 'She looks like I do when I talk about Ichigo…'_Rukia says in her head smiling as she looks at Ururu who has a special look in her eyes as she talk about Nova and eats popcorn at the same time.

_~*~The Next Morning~*~_

_Monday _

It's now morning and Hisana and Byakuya's surprisingly woke up late so Hisana didn't have enough time to make anyone breakfast. Byakuya's ordered that breakfast be served to his expecting wife at the meeting so they are taken care of, but Hisana quickly scribbles a note telling Rukia sorry and to make sure Ururu gets a healthy breakfast to eat before the couple dashes out the door in a flurry of suits, ties, fitted skirts and leather shoes.

Note because of their meeting and the fact it's suppressed to be chilly as heck everyone decided too cancel the beach trip.

When Rukia wakes up she smiles when she sees Ururu cuddles up to her and holding a stuffed green doll Nova had won her from a claw machine. Rukia gets up slowly as to not wake up Ururu and grabs hers things so she can take a shower.

After Rukia showered and changed into a pastel purple oversized sweatshirt with a white teddy bear face with X's for eyes and pink blushing cheeks, black faux thigh highs with tattoo hearts, black Mary Jane's, her hair pinned up, simple makeup, purple galaxy tapers, and black reading glasses. Rukia leaves the bathroom and sees that Ururu is up, has taken a shower and is already dressed. Rukia giggles as she sees Ururu and her are dressed similarly; Ururu has on a hot pink slightly oversized sweatshirt with white and hot pink striped sleeves with Mickey doing a hand stand on the front, white faux thigh highs, white shorts that barely peek under the sweatshirt hot oink Mary Jane's, pink diamond stud earrings and a silver necklace with a pink diamond stud.

"Morning Ururu." Rukia says smiling. "Good morning Rukia." Ururu says smiling as well as she tries to comb her hair. "Here let me help you, I know how stubborn a stray bang can be." Rukia says chuckling. Rukia then brushes Ururu's hair and puts it into a high ponytail; Ururu thanks Rukia and the two head downstairs to the kitchen. Rukia reads the note and automatically asks Ururu what she would like for breakfast.

"Can we make French toast, eggs, bacon and have orange juice please?" Ururu asks and Rukia nods. "Of course we can, why don't you run up to my room and grab my iPad so we can play some music while we make breakfast." Rukia says and Ururu nods and goes to grab Rukia's iPad. Rukia goes on YouTube and clicks on one of her many music playlists, the first song to play is _Summer _by _Calvin Harris_. Rukia and Ururu dance around the kitchen as they both prepare their French toast. The two continue to dance and sing to the music that plays as they make their breakfast and Rukia is happy that Ururu is happy and having fun with her. _'Now I can't wait for that baby to be born! I get another little brother or sister afterwards.' _Rukia says in her head while laughing along with Ururu who is using a wooden spoon as a microphone. For a girl only ten years old she has a good voice with a nice vocal range. _'Who knows maybe she'll go to KCAAS in four years…'_ Rukia thinks as the two finish up the French Toast, eggs and bacon.

The two girls sit down at the island and Rukia puts on _Tangled _as they eat breakfast and Ururu tells Rukia how she had fun Trick or Treating with Kisuke and Yoruichi as Rapunzel with short hair.

"It was a lot of fun! And I got tons of candy, though I didn't eat any until my mommy, daddy and Tessai checked it over." Ururu says smiling as she takes a bite of her eggs. "Well that's good you never know what could happen." Rukia says now worrying about Ururu. "It's ok Rukia; I know I need to be careful. Besides my mommy and daddy are having Masato-Sensei train me to protect myself just in case." Ururu says making Rukia's eyes widen. "Really?" Rukia asks as she drinks from her cup full of orange juice. "Yup, I was actually hoping that maybe you and the others would show me some of your moves!" Ururu says giving a sheepish smile. "I would love to, and as for the others I'm sure they would to but you would need to ask." Rukia says and Ururu nods, the two then continue to eat their breakfast and watch _Tangled_.

_~*~Two Hours Later~*~_

Rukia and Ururu are now playing _Fantasia Music evolved _and Ururu is doing _Burn _by _Ellie Golding_ and Ururu is amazed at how good Rukia is. Although when Ururu starts she isn't half bad either, with the right training and practice she could be a Prima Ballerina. "Wow, Ururu! You're really good at this game, and some of the movements you did remind me of when I practice ballet." Rukia says just as Ururu finishes up her game. "You do ballet?" Ururu asks and Rukia nods "Would, you like to see?" Ururu nods and Rukia says they should go up to her room to change first. Rukia puts her hair up with a few loose strands, a light forest green wrap long sleeve top, a float black silk ballerina skirt, keeps her Mary Jane's and puts the clothes she was wearing along with her black ballet shoes in a white and lavender gym bag. Ururu is in a hot pink leotard with tutu skirt, skin colored pantyhose and her Mary Jane's, her clothes and basket sites are also in Rukia's bag.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your old ballet stuff Rukia." Ururu says as the two hold hands as they make their way to the garage. The two get inside Rukia's Chevy Malibu convertible and Rukia drives to the private gym/dance studio that the Kuchiki's own. When Rukia drives up to a five story glass building Ururu looks at it confused. "Is this the gym?" Ururu asks and Rukia nods. "Yup. The first floor is for weights and yoga, then the dance studio on the second floor, third floor is the pool, fourth are the saunas and the fifth floor is the dojo and boxing ring. Every floor has its own locker rooms and private showers too." Rukia says and Ururu nods as Rukia locks her car and takes out the keys to the gym. When Rukia and Ururu step inside it's one of the most modern and expensive looking gym ever. All state of the art equipment and it's nice air conditioned and clean.

"Alright the elevator is over here so let's go to the dance studio." Rukia says as she turns and turns on the state of the art security system and the two head over to the other side of the gym where the two chrome elevators are. Rukia presses the button and a few seconds later the elevator arrives. "Alright let's go." Rukia says and the two step inside.

_~*~Four Hours Later~*~_

It's now almost lunch time and after Rukia had shown Ururu a few valet moves and they practiced that for an hour and a half, Rukia showed Ururu a piece from the _Alice In Wonderland _ballet which is a favorite of hers; and after that Rukia showed Ururu what ballet solo she would be doing at the Fall Dance Showcase.

"Wow Rukia that was amazing!" Ururu says as they get their things and walk to the showers. "Thanks Ururu, you weren't too bad yourself. With lots of practice you could be a Prima!" Rukia says and Ururu's eyes widen. "You really think so?" Rukia nods and Ururu smiles and the two go to separate private showers.

After showering and dressing back into their old clothes from the morning Rukia asks Ururu what she would like for lunch. "Can we get sushi?" Ururu asks a bit shyly. "Of course we can!" Rukia says chuckling as the to step out into the chilly mid afternoon air. "Ooo it's cold…" Ururu says and Rukia nods as she locks up the gym and the two head to her car. Once inside Rukia turns on the car and the heat after the cars warmed up a bit before driving away from the gym. Rukia and Ururu sit in silence listening to the radio as Rukia drives to the mall so they an have lunch. Unbeknownst to her Ichigo is also there but picking up a gift he had bought for Ururu when he was window shopping along with a few other things for himself and Uryu since his birthday is only four days away on Saturday which is November sixth.

"He better like it I had this custom made…" Ichigo mumbles as he looks at the box which has a white leather white gold watch with Uryu's family crest inside the face of the watch along with _Ishida _in elegant cursive. As Ichigo turns a corner he spots a sushi restaurant and goes inside for lunch.

Rukia parks the car and locks it as Ururu and her get out and head inside the mall and to the sushi restaurant. Once inside Ichigo notices them and tells the waiter to bring them to his table because they're with him.

Before Rukia utters a word the waiter is telling her to follow him, the waiter leads them to Ichigo's table and Rukia shakes her head and kisses him on the lips while Ururu hugs him. "So I'm guessing you two are joining me for lunch?" Ichigo asks raising an eyebrow as the two nod and sit down across from him. The three order their drinks and sushi before they start talking a bout their day. "Rukia said if I practice enough I might even become a Prima Ballerina one day!" Ururu says exited as she recounts her ballet lesson with Rukia. "That's great Ururu, I'm s you'll make an amazing Ballerina!" Ichigo says smiling. "She even showed me the ballet solo she's doing for the Fall Dance Showcase, but I can't tell you what it is because it's a surprise." Ururu says and Ichigo shuts his mouth as he was about to ask what it was. Ichigo schools and the two girls laugh as their drinks are brought to them.

"So what are you doing here? We told you we were just here for lunch so what about you?" Rukia asks her boyfriend while resting her chin on her folded hands and raising an eyebrow. "I came to pick up Uryu's birthday present." Ichigo says taking out the watch and showing it. "That's really nice. I'm sure he'll love it. I got him a new sewing machine since he's been saying his parents won't get him a new one because it's not a necessity." Rukia says. "And I also got this for you Ururu. I saw it in the window while picking up Uryu's gift and bought it today." Ichigo says taking out a black velvet bracelet box and handing it to Ururu. Ururu thanks Ichigo and opens it, inside is a platinum cuff bracelet with _Happily Ever After _engraved on it along with _10\. _as that's the day she became apart of their big family and a Mickey mouse head on ether side since she loves Mickey. "Thank you so much!" Ururu says tears welling up in her eyes as she goes and hugs him. "You're welcome Ururu." Ichigo says hugging her back.

Just then the food arrives and they eat while making small talk. At the end of their meal Rukia asks for desperate checks which Ichigo objects to at first but let's her pay for herself when she argues saying she's not broke and it was supposed to be a girls day out. Ichigo also offers to take the two out to dinner and a movie if they would accept the invitation, and of course the two did but Ururu had one small request and Rukia thinks she knows what it is.

"Can I invite a friend?"

"Sure, what's your friends name?"

"Nova Heiwajima."

"… Is it a boy?..."

"Yes."

"Ichigo, you're not Kisuke let it go."

"Fine he can go..."

"Yay! Rukia may I borrow your phone to call his house please? I left mine in the car."

"Sure thing."

Ururu walks away to talk on the phone while Ichigo scowls.

"Oh let it go, he's her best friend!"

"Grimmjow and Davina, Dante and Nel, Toshiro and Karin have been best friends since they were kids and look at them now!"

"Ok well then we have a few years until that happens then."

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo!"

"… You suck..."

"Only on occasion."

"Rukia!"

_~*~ 5PM ~*~_

It's now later and the three are in Ichigo's car heading to Nova's. When they get to a large white mansion with grey metal fence and rose garden in the front there is a little boy around ten sitting on the porch steps with red spiky hair tan skin and icy blue eyes. Standing next to him is a man with blonde spiky hair, icy blue eyes and tan skin wearing a suit, when they pull up the two look up and move towards the car. Ichigo and Rukia automatically get out and greet who they assume is Nova's father.

"Hello you two, I'm Nova's father Kaito Heiwajima and this is Nova." Kaito says smiling. Nova looks up and bows slightly. "Hello, I'm Nova Heiwajima. Nice to meet you." The two teens introduce themselves and promise to have Nova back in a few hours and get in the car and drive off.

The four don't get to talk much as Ururu is surprisingly talking Nova's ear off while he smiles and talks to her as well. Seeing this Ichigo already likes him and thinks he might approve of his pseudo sister's best friend.

When they get to the theater they decide to see _Home _and Ichigo pays for everyone's tickets and snacks seeing as he invited. The four love the emotional and amazing movie and praise Jim Parsons for an amazing performance. Ichigo and Nova had held Rukia and Ururu when they cried at an emotional part and again Ichigo gave Nova props.

Dinner at an Italian restaurant continues smoothly and Ichigo and Nova bond over their love of Superman. Nova was a bit shy at first with them but later after the movie became much more talkative. At the end of the night all four walk Nova to his doorstep and Nova kisses Ururu on the cheek goodnight after saying goodnight and thank you to Ichigo and Rukia.

_'They're definitely going to end up like us...' _Ichigo says in his head smiling before the three head to his car so he can take them home.

* * *

_**Alright that's it for today!**_

_**Also I am taking a small break from writing so the next chapter will be up in 2-3 weeks!**_

_**-Davina LeBlanc**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Alright! So here is the next chapter I hope all of you enjoy it!**_

_**Also I got a laptop finally! **_

_**Yay!**_

_**Also **__** Polyvore link *Remove Spaces* - www .polyvore cgi/ collection?id =4097854**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_(Author's POV)_

It's been a few weeks and it's now the middle of November and the Fall Dance Showcase is tomorrow on Saturday. The girls have been secretive of what they're doing and Rukia more so since only Ururu knows what dance she is doing for her ballet solo. Right now they are all at lunch in the center of the school at their table next to the fountain.

"Oh come on one hint?" Tatsuki asks Rukia who shakes her head. "Nope, not saying a word." Rukia says taking a bite of her onigiri. "Fine, we'll find out tomorrow anyway." Tatsuki says. "Are all of you girls ready though?" Davina asks raising her left eyebrow. "Yup." All the girls say just as the intercom dings. _"Davina LeBlanc, Rukia Kuchiki, Neliel Tu Odelschwank, Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki please come to the auditorium for your practice time. All other students please stay out of the auditorium until your practice time or in house detention will be given to you for the day." _

"Well that's our cue, well see you guys tonight." Davina says kissing Grimmjow on the lips before grabbing her stuff. The other girls also kiss their boyfriends be for grabbing their stuff and saying goodbye, the girls will be spending the rest of the today and tomorrow together practicing and putting the final tweaks to their choreography for tomorrow so they're all having a sleepover tonight since Davina's parents are away on business and won't be back until tomorrow evening for the show. "Alright we'll see you guys tonight." Ichigo says as the girls wave and leave.

_~*~At The Auditorium~*~_

"Ok, one more time and we can go get lunch." Davina says as the girls groan. "Oh come on, we've been practicing for hours!" Tatsuki yells from the floor as she waves her hands. "Tatsuki has a point, come on Davina its 4 O'clock let's go get some food." Rukia groans. "Oh fine, let's go get something." Davina says sighing as they grab their stuff and head to the lockers a few buildings away to change.

After the girls change they head to their cars -Yuzu and Karin riding with Rukia- and head to a local pizzeria to get food. The girls –minus Rukia- have been coming here since they were little so they get a good table despite it being packed and order two large pizzas to eat with two pitchers of ice cold coke. While they're waiting for their pizza they talk about how their relationships are going. "I can't believe Orihime and I are the only ones who have been dating our guys for years, especially with you and Ichigo." Davina says taking a drink of her soda. "What, why?" Rukia says giving Davina a quizzical look. "You and Ichigo act like you've known each other lifetimes and not four months. The rest of you act like you've been with your guys for years, I'm not saying it's a bad thing I just think it's kind of weird yet slightly romantic." Davina says. "Have you been taking your medication? Your mood swings are giving me whiplash." Nel says and Davina rolls her eyes, it was found out recently that Davina is bipolar and has been put on medication to help with her hormonal imbalance. Although she doesn't like taking it because it makes her sleepy during the day.

"Yes Mom, I take it in the morning now." Davina says as their pizza arrives. The girls eat and make small talk as they eat and lunch goes without incident before the girls head to Davina's to practice with their outfits for tomorrow.

"Wow, it's actually not hard to do the dance in pumps…" Tatsuki says as they take seats on the floor of Davina's basement/game room/theater/bar. On one end is a projector screen with several couches and recliners along with shelves filled with movies, game systems and video games, in the middle are a bunch of old school arcade games, a pool table and an air hockey table, at the other end is a bar filled with alcohol, soda, water, energy drinks and snacks along with a dance floor. "Told you." Nel says sitting Indian style on the floor across from Tatsuki who flips her off. "Well let's change and hit the showers so we can have our sleepover with the guys." Karin says and the girls all go upstairs to a different room to get ready.

After showering and getting dressed in black cotton shorts and tank tops in each girl's perspective color they go to the kitchen to get junk food while Davina calls the guys to remind them they have to order dinner. Once they get everything down to the basement the doorbell rings and they run upstairs and swing open the door only to be surprised with a blonde lean muscular blue eyed boy with bags from _Sakura Sushi Restaurant. _"Ummm..." The guy says staring at the girls as his nose starts to bleed. "Ehem." Someone says behind them and it turns out to be the guys. All of them together tower over the boy and make him look puny seeing as they –even Uryu- are lean and muscular along with being tall. The boy quickly wipes his nose apologizes and hands the bags over to Toshiro and Renji. The guys smirk and the girls sigh as they walk inside the house.

After they have eaten and watched a scary movie –_Sinister- _they all talk about various things. "Of course I've never had a lesbian experience you twit! By the time I figured out I was bisexual I had been with Grimmjow for a year!" Davina says. "What about you Rukia?" Tatsuki asks and Rukia turns pink and Ichigo looks away. "No..." Davina says and Rukia nods. "...Yeah... I'm pansexual... And I had a girlfriend for about three months when I was fifteen..." Rukia says and Ichigo coughs into his hand. "You knew?!" Grimmjow says and Ichigo nods. "Of course I knew she is my girlfriend and best friend..." Ichigo says and Davina and Grimmjow look wounded. "Thanks... Dick." They both say and Ichigo backtracks. "Grimmjow you're my best guy friend, Davina you're my best girlfriend there is a difference in best friends with you three for me..." "We know, we were just joking." Grimmjow says punching Ichigo lightly on the arm.

"You know I was thinking we could all go to the after party tomorrow after the show..." Nel says. "Who's?" "Jackie's" Everyone shrugs or nods indifferent to the question. "Sure why not." Rukia says and again everyone nods and or shrugs. "Well ok then..." Nel says and everyone continues to talk.

"Hey so have you guys decided what college to apply to next year?" Karin asks. "I'm going to USC." Ichigo says. "I want to go to NYU." Rukia says. "University of York in England." Davina says. "UDUB in Seattle." Grimmjow says. "Milan Fashion University." Nel says. "Princeton." Dante says. "University of Nevada." Shuhei says. And as each friend says what University they are going to its evident that they will not stay together after they all graduate. "Oxford." Tatsuki says. "University of Denver." Renji says. Orihime bites her lip and says. "Florence Culinary Arts University." Uryu pushes up his glasses before sighing. "IFA Paris." And finally Toshiro goes. "I'll hopefully be going to the University of Alberta."

"Well we have some news for you guys as well." Yuzu says. "Next year during the summer we will be taking a test to see if we can skip Junior Year and go straight to Senior Year with you guys. And after that I will be going to Notre Dame and Yuzu to Le Corde on Bleu in Chicago." Karin says and everyone looks at anything but each other. "So we will be separating after we graduate..." Nel says. "At least we can spend the summer before we leave together, right? And we will always have Spring Break and the holidays!" Rukia says trying to liven everyone up. "Yeah, but still... We will be apart for about four years maybe more when concerning Dante since he want to be a lawyer like his dad." Davina says. "Actually, I've decided to major in English and Film to follow your dad's footsteps and become a director." Dante says and everyone turns to look at him. "Oh... Ok." Ichigo says.

The group then decides to change the subject to something much happier and they decide to watch Harry Potter.

"Alright, it's almost 1 AM I say we all head to bed." Rukia says and everyone agrees. Davina had given each couple a room and of course Grimmjow is sharing hers. So now everyone ends up to their perspective rooms to go to bed... Well at least some of them.

Ichigo and Rukia lay in bed under the covers naked in each other's arms each one thinking about something different. Rukia is thinking about the show tomorrow while Ichigo is thinking about what Nel said earlier. _'…We will be separating after we graduate…' _Ichigo sighs and Rukia looks at him. "What's wrong?" "Just thinking about what Nel said earlier, about after we graduate." "Oh… Well, don't worry about that. I know we will all keep in touch." Rukia says kissing his cheek and snuggling up to him. Ichigo kisses her forehead puts his chin on her forehead. "Yeah, you're right." Ichigo says before kissing her goodnight and they drift off to sleep.

There is a knock at Ichigo and Rukia's bedroom door and the couple stirs awake after the hearing the loud knocking. "Wake up you two! Breakfast is almost ready, Davina made chocolate chip pancakes!" Grimmjow yells through the door as the two wake up and start to get out of bed. They find their pajamas from last night and make themselves presentable before going downstairs to get breakfast with the others.

"Hey guys." Davina says as they sit down at the dining room table as she sets down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast in front of them both. Davina takes her seat as Ichigo and Rukia thank her for the food and say good morning to everyone else before they all start eating. "So we need to head to the school to do a final practice around lunch, so what do you guys want to do?" Davina says taking a drink from her coffee. "Mall anyone?" Orihime says. "Nah I say we go to the Park." Shuhei says. "How about both?" Yuzu says and everyone agrees to go to the mall and then the park. They finish eating and then head out to Karakura Mall.

When they get there Rukia convinces everyone to go to the bookstore and nerd out. Yuzu and Orihime go for the cook books while the other go to the comics and other books. Rukia and Davina both go to the fiction section and Rukia grabs _It _by _Stephen King _while Davina grabs _Devil's Kiss _and _Dark Goddess _by _Sarwat Chadda_. "You're going to read _that_?!"Davina says pointing to Rukia's book. "Yeah why- Oh right, you're scared of-." "Lalala can't hear you." Davina says covering her ears and walking off while Rukia shakes her head. "Hey if you had been her at three years old and had actually been there when they were making the movie _It _you would probably be traumatized too." Grimmjow says coming up behind Rukia.

"Very, true." Rukia says. "What did you get though?" "Just some Deadpool comics." Grimmjow says shrugging just as someone spots them and hides behind a bookshelf to ease drop.

"Are you looking forward to the after party tonight?" Grimmjow asks. "I'm a little indifferent, it's not like I have a problem with Jackie but I'm just ehh about going to a party." "I know how you feel, today feels off for some reason." "Exactly, but maybe a party will loosen us up." Rukia says and Grimmjow nods as the person ease dropping smirks and walks away as they take out their phone.

It's now time for the Fall Dance Showcase the guys are a little dressed up in button up shirts, jeans and dress shoes along with all the parents who are also dressed up a bit. They all go to the auditorium and enjoy the performances put on by the other students, but of course they are looking forward to the girls' performance and Rukia's ballet solo.

Finally it is time for the girls' dance and everyone sits anxious as no one know what they will be doing.

* * *

_**The Girls' Dance &amp; Song *Remove Spaces* - www. Youtube watch?v=Vk tk0YWIhWU&amp;inde x=46&amp;list=PLJ xMaF8UNINK Vx5GF-NlaGdPdLVXL23Tz**_

* * *

After the dance the guys are slightly turned on especially with the sexy yet still classy way the girls moved. Everyone enjoyed the dance they did but now it's Rukia's turn to dance. The girls leave the stage and another group goes up before Rukia. When it's time for her ballet solo the auditorium goes dark and there is a dim lavender light illuminating the stage. And suddenly _Young and Beautiful _by _Lana Del Rey _starts playing.

* * *

_**Rukia's Ballet Solo *Remove Spaces* - www. Youtube watch?v =JDfFA ljt4JM**_

* * *

Everyone is impressed with Rukia's ballet performance and the song made it hauntingly beautiful. Everyone gives her a standing ovation and she gives a graceful bow before the curtains close and the showcase ends. At the end everyone rushes backstage and Ichigo lifts up and kisses Rukia who is still in costume. "You were amazing." Ichigo says making Rukia blush. "Thank you." Rukia says as he hands her a box, inside is a white gold necklace with a ballerina whose skirt is made of tear drop diamonds outlined in white gold. Rukia hugs him and he puts it on her as the other girls come over. "You guys all did great, but I think Rukia stole the show." Frank says chuckling. "I agree, but we definitely came in second of stealing the show." Davina says winking at Rukia who nods. "All of you girl's did wonderful, and Rukia I need to thank you." Yoruichi says. "Thank me, for what?" Rukia asks. "Ururu here has just started Ballet and according to her teacher the few moves she knows already put her at a higher level than the other students." Yoruichi says surprising everyone.

"Really?" Hisana asks and Yoruichi nods. "Wow I didn't know that showing her some basic moves would be so… _impactful _like that." Rukia says. "Well you were and she is doing wonderful." Kisuke says and Ururu blushes and everyone talks for a few more minutes before the adults and Ururu say their goodbyes so the girls can get ready for Jackie's after party.

_Shots shots shots shots shots _

_Everybody!_

Music is booming as the group arrives to a huge mansion strewn with people from not just KCAAS but all over the city. Jackie a tall dark skinned and haired girl welcomes the group before wandering off with a drink in her hand. The guys go to the bar and grab each girl a drink, Davina, Rukia, Nel and Tatsuki take beers while the other girls take margaritas. All of them are dressed in bandage dresses, Rukia in a white with black thin strapped V-neck tight bandage dress, Davina in a strapless red one, Nel in a bright lavender peek-a-boo bandage dress, Tatsuki in an olive backless pleated halter bodycon dress, Orihime in a hot pink to white ombre bandage strapless dress, Karin in an ice blue and black deep plunge mesh long sleeve bandage dress and finally Yuzu in a two piece halter taupe nude bandage dress.

The group drinks and has fun seeing as they have a driver on call and it's the weekend, plus the adults have left for the weekend on a trip to Tokyo.

"I'm glad I decided to come here, I'm having some much needed fun." Rukia says and Ichigo kisses her on the lips. "Same here, want to have more fun?" Ichigo whispers in her ear and Rukia nods, she then says she will be right back though seeing as she has to go to the bathroom. Davina accompanies her and Ichigo stays downstairs with Grimmjow as the two see their girlfriends disappear. As the two turn around they don't see four figures going after the two girls.

It's been about a half hour and the guys are getting worried, soon enough they are searching with the help of everyone else for Davina and Rukia. Sadly the only thing they find are Davina's leather jacket and Rukia's new necklace with the chain broken and a note.

_Say goodbye to your ballerina and punk rocker forever._

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**Hahaha hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**-Davina LeBlanc**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello again everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying the story as we only have about maybe five to ten more chapters to be done with it... T^T**_

_**But enjoy the chapter even if **_**these next few chapters will be a bit short****,**_** this is where things get truly interesting!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_(Davina's POV)_

_'Fucking asshole, wait until I get my hands around your neck...' _I say in my head while staring at **our** fucking _kidnappers _of _two__** fucking**__ weeks! _I look over at Rukia who like me is a little bruised up and looking like shit in our bandage dresses from two weeks ago. Finally after another monologue about no one will get us back and won't ever see us again I sigh and pull at the handcuffs around my hands a little and scowl when they tighten a tiny bit. "God, I thought Byakuya would have found us by now…" I say and Rukia sighs. "I know, I wonder _why _no one has found us yet…" Rukia says. "True but I know these assholes, they have resources so I wouldn't doubt we aren't even in Japan anymore…" I say and Rukia's eyes widen. "Are you serious?" "Yup, we've been moving around since they captured us and remember we were knocked out for a full 24 hours a few days ago, that's enough time to fly almost anywhere."

_~*At Kurosaki Manor*~_

Everyone is sitting in the living room of the manor waiting for Alexander and Byakuya to come back from searching for clues on who took and where Rukia and Davina are. It's been a long two weeks, and everyone has been on edge, the teens have confronted Kaien, but he's clean and admits he wanted Rukia but has realized he doesn't deserve her and has fallen for Miyako. So Kaien is out as a suspect, but besides that Byakuya has had him followed and has checked him out with nothing to turn up. Hisana and Evelyn have been staying with Misaki and Jackie for the last two week while the husbands would go and try to find their daughters. It hasn't been easy and everyone is heartbroken at what has happened.

The boys are no better. Ichigo hasn't been talking to anyone but Grimmjow and on the occasion one of his friends or his mom. Grimmjow is angry all the time and has been going to the gym to beat the shit out of practice dummies to get out his frustrations. The others have just been worried and upset that no one can do much of anything to help. Emmet is the one who has been going crazy with calling every resource he can think of along with Frank. Even Alexander has called in a few family favors from New York City, New Jersey and Italy with nothing to turn up. With each passing minute people become more worried, angry and devastated.

_~*Back With Rukia and Davina*~_

"Dammit I'm getting hungry…" Rukia says sighing. "I know but I would rather starve than imagine what we have to do for food." Davina says frowning. Up until now they have been given onigiri and water twice a day, but today they were informed they would have to _work _for their food – and they are not looking forward to it. "God I hope Ichi-." Rukia was cut off from what she was saying as _one _of their kidnapper's walks in the room. Davina and Rukia scowl and the man smirks. "Da fuck you want?!" Davina spits out as he laughs. "I don't think you're in the position to be giving me lip _Princess_." The guy says. "Fuck you Nnoitorra!" Davina yells and Nnoitorra laughs again. "Oh I will." He says menacingly making Davina and Rukia shiver.

* * *

_**!*WARNING TRIGGER SCENE*!**_

"_Get off of me!" Rukia yells to the faceless stranger whose hidden by the dark. "Nope." The man says as he forcibly removes Rukia's dress as hot tears spill from her eyes and she struggles against the cuffs on her arms and legs. "You're mine now." The man says as he gropes Rukia and she cries out more hot tears streaming down her face. "Ichigo…" Rukia says softly as the man pulls down his pants and frees himself. He impales himself in one move making Rukia cry harder, and he quickly finishes and leaves her crying on the metal frame bed naked, cold and alone._

_**!*END OF SCENE*!**_

* * *

Davina sits seething next to the room where Rukia is, the same happened to her earlier at the hands of Nnoitorra. She can hear Rukia crying as she cries herself and she prays everyone finds them soon.

_~*Back With the Others*~_

Everyone gets a sudden chill that's unsettling and no one likes it. Ururu is napping on Ichigo's lap while holding an old chappy bunny of Rukia's. "I don't like this…" Misaki says. "Neither do I. Byakuya says as he and Alexander walk in looking tired in their suits. "Well?" Hisana asks and Byakuya looks at Alexander. "We know they were taken somewhere but we still don't know by who." Alexander says. "Well where were they taken?!" Evelyn asks standing up and Byakuya speaks.

"_Ireland."_

* * *

'_**Member I said Davina would play a big part so keep that in mind! **_**Also these next few chapters will be a bit short!**_** Anyway see you next time!**_

_**-Davina Le Blanc**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here is the next chapter and thank you to those of you who understood my note to you, and why it took me so long to upload this super short chapter. Also please understand why I'm cutting this short and to the point.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_(Author's POV)_

It's been another week since what happened and the two girls have been suffering everyday thanks to Nnoitorra and his accomplices. Their family, friends and boyfriends are actually now in Dublin looking for them with no avail and are getting restless. Emmet has called in every resource he can think of, including one of Davina's old friend's Sean McLaughlin or Jack to check up the woodsy areas of a few places. Now we go back with Davina and Rukia and their captors.

Davina closes her eyes as they bring Rukia back in and leave the room before she can get up, she's off the cuffs but very weak and she hates it. She helps Rukia up and Rukia immediately clings to Davina who is wearing nothing but a large shirt and hands one to Rukia who puts it on quickly. "I can't wait until we get out of here…" Rukia says and Davina nods.

_~*Back At KCAAS*~_

"I still wonder who could have taken Davina and Rukia…" Miyako says as Kaien nods and suddenly stops.

"_I want Davina and Rukia would be nice to have on the side, what do you say Shiba?"_

"Miyako, I'll be in class soon I have to make an important call!" Kaien says before running off.

_~*With the Parents and Teens*~_

"Hello?" Ichigo says into his phone.

"_Ichigo, its Kaien. I think I know who might've taken Rukia and Davina."_

Ichigo nearly drops his phone but he quickly gains his composure and puts his phone on speaker.

"Go ahead Kaien you're on speaker."

"_Ok, so a while ago I was approached on possibly making Rukia mine – and before you go ape shit this is what made me go straight and start realizing I loved Miyako even if I don't deserve her- I thought nothing of it at first I thought it was just creepy nothing serious… But now, I think Nnoitorra might've been serious."_

"It. Was. Nnoitorra?..." Grimmjow says slowly and the guys immediately jump him so as to restrain him. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Grimmjow yells.

"Thank you Kaien." Ichigo says and the two say goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter of the story and I hope you guys enjoy it! **_

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

_(Author's POV)_

It's been another day since Ichigo has gotten the call from Kaien and there are people all over Ireland looking for Nnoitorra and the girls. Finally after Jack Davina's friend remembers of an abandoned house just outside of Limerick that was recently bought by someone. Byakuya looks up the records and it turns out the Gilga's bought it, now they are waiting to storm the house and get back Rukia and Davina.

_~*Back with the Girls*~_

"Fuck this shit…" Davina says as she sits on the cold concrete of the room handcuffed to the wall in nothing but a big shirt along with Rukia. "How much longer are we going to have to endure this?" Rukia says tearing up out of anger and frustration. "Hopefully not much longer." Just then Nnoitorra comes in and looks panicked. "What's with you?" Davina asks. "Shut up! Shit… Things were not supposed to happen like this! I was supposed to have you two for a little while longer! Not have you two taken by _those_ two!" Nnoitorra says and the two girls look at each other shocked. "Wait what?" Rukia says and Nnoitorra ignores her and just keeps repeating 'shit' over and over again until he looks out the window and stumbles back. "Nnoitorra, it seems they found us… So looks like our deal is off, have a good afterlife." Someone with a distorted voice says behind the door as a gun goes off and Nnoitorra crumples to the ground as the girls scream. Everything after that is a blur as two men wearing masks come in an inject something into the girls making them slump over but before they can do anything else people are flooding the house and the two men flee.

Police officers raid the house along with the families who are all wearing protective gear, they search all the rooms and finally find the one with Rukia and Davina handcuffed and passed out in their shirts. Evelyn and Hisana automatically go to hug their daughters while their fathers yell at the police to search the house for others just as a helicopter takes off in the distance. Grimmjow growls and curses the fact he didn't kill Nnoitorra himself but also wonders who did it as well. Soon enough everyone is escorted out with Rukia and Davina on a gurney each so they can be examined at the nearest hospital and Nnoitorra is being examined and bagged up by the morgue.

"That was anti-climactic." Renji says. "A little too anti-climactic if you ask me… Something seems off…" Uryu says as they ride in a suburban behind the two ambulances with Rukia and Davina in them.

_~*At The Hospital*~_

Everyone is waiting in the waiting room while the doctors examine Rukia and Davina, it takes a few hours but soon enough the doctors come and talk to Ryuken, Isshin, Emmet, Evelyn, Hisana and Byakuya. After they talk Evelyn and Hisana are balling while the four men look angry and grief stricken. Everyone asks about what they were told and Byakuya is the one to speak.

"They were both nearly starved for over three weeks, so they are weak but that's not the worst thing that happened to them…" Byakuya says clenching his fists and pausing. "What did they do to them?" Ichigo asks afraid to even hear the answer. "They were raped." Emmet says hot angry tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Ichigo and Grimmjow collapse on the floor, their mothers trying to comfort them while everyone else is in a flurry of emotions.

_~*Later As The Girls Have Woken Up*~_

"Are they awake yet?" Ichigo asks anxious to see Rukia and have her in his arms. "No they would have come to tell us as soon as they would have woken up." Isshin says. "All of you, especially the males should know that because of what they have been through they may not want to be touched by you or may even get nervous or have a panic attack because of any male and how close they are. It varies with each victim but we need to be cautious on how we approach them, you don't want them to have a panic attack or give them flash backs." Ryuken says leaning against a wall. Everyone looks down to the floor and Grimmjow and Ichigo's anxiety goes up, the two already feel at fault because they weren't there to protect the girls when they needed it even though they were in the same place. The guys blame themselves for not being able to protect Rukia and Davina so hearing this just hurts them even more knowing they probably won't be able to comfort the two.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kuchiki and Ms. Le Blanc are awake know and are requesting to see their parents, Dr. Kurosaki and Dr. Ishida." A nurse says and the six adults get up and follow her to the room where Rukia and Davina are. Ichigo leans on Misaki's shoulder tears flowing from his eyes and she kisses his forehead while hugging him, Grimmjow gets up and Jackie follows him outside where he collapses in his mother's arms crying. After a while the guys compose themselves and Byakuya and the other adults return all of them looking as though they had been crying. "They want to see Grimmjow and Ichigo." Byakuya says rubbing his red eyes. The two nod and follow the nurse who is standing there waiting for them.

_~* In The Hospital Room*~_

Ichigo knocks on the door and there is a weak 'Come in'. The two take a sharp breathe when they see the two girls on hospital beds next to each other with IV's hooked up to them, they look pale with a few bruises here and there and are a lot skinnier than when they saw them last. Grimmjow closes the door behind him and the girls smile at them. "Hey." Davina says and the guys smile. "Hey." Ichigo says and he and Grimmjow sit in the middle of the two beds each next to their girlfriend.

Ichigo opens his mouth to apologize but Rukia cuts him off. "Don't even think about apologizing you two, this was not your fault." "Yeah Rukia has a point, this was not your fault. It was planned and would have happened one way or another." Davina says looking at the two. "We should've been with you two… If we had been, this could've been avoided…" Ichigo says and Rukia reaches over and hesitates before grabbing his hand. "We don't blame you guys..." Rukia says looking into Ichigo's eyes. Davina looks into Grimmjow's and she smiles and nods. "The only reason we never gave up fighting them was because we knew you guys would come for us; you guys would never let us down or ever abandon us and we know it." Davina says.

"There's something else you two wanted to tell us isn't there." Grimmjow says and the girls nod. "We both understand if you guys want to break up with us." Davina says and Rukia nods. "We're damaged and we won't ever be the same. We're disgusted with ourselves, so we can only imagine what you two feel towards us... We're gross and filthy." Rukia says tearing up as Davina looks away tears in her eyes as well. Grimmjow and Ichigo look at each other before standing and sitting on the hospital beds. "You are not disgusting, filthy or gross to us." Grimmjow says. "You two are the most beautiful and strong women we know, we know you two are hurting and we are here for you along with all our friends and family. Like you said, we will _never _abandon you... We love you two too much to do that." Ichigo says. "We will be here by your side as long as you'll have us there, we will be patient and care for you two; we promise." Grimmjow says as the two boys start tearing up as well. In the end all of them are shedding tears and holding hands knowing that they will get through everything together.

* * *

_**Sorry its again so short, but I will try to make the next one longer; I promise!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Alright here is the new chapter! And I'm so sorry it took me forever to update but I got a job and got very busy in irl…**_

_**Anyway on to the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_(Rukia's POV)_

Well it's been about two weeks since Davina and I have been rescued and we are doing better, we've been attending therapy separately, together, with our parents and with Grimmjow and Ichigo; again sometimes together others apart. We just started school last week so we've been back for one week, its weird having everyone stare at us and know what happened. No one has bothered us much and we have thanked Kaien for helping us along with congratulating him on his and Miyako's upcoming official dating announcement at the Winter Charity Ball held at City Hall on the 21st of December which is this weekend. Yes it's almost Christmas which I am grateful for as we get to have a break from everything and just get to relax after this giant storm that happened. My reminiscing of these past few weeks is interrupted by my mom saying to come down for breakfast.

"Good morning." I say sitting next to my dad as my mom puts down my bowl of oatmeal in front of me. "Morning sweetie, how was your sleep?" My mom says kissing my forehead as I sigh. "I've had better, I just don't sleep well alone yet… I keep having that same nightmare, and Dr. Kyoraku says it could take a while before it goes away… if it ever does…" I say as I start to eat my oatmeal. "Don't worry, everything will get better in time. I'll see you two later today." My dad says giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek before kissing my mom and leaving with his briefcase.

"Your father's right Rukia, we can't guarantee it will be easy or fast but things will get better eventually. Now here's your lunch, I have to go with the girls and attend to some things for the Winter Charity Ball. Have a good day sweetie and be careful." My mom says giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek while handing me my bento before leaving. I sigh and finish my oatmeal before washing my bowl and grabbing my stuff. I run a hand through my ponytail as I start my car just as my phone rings. "Hello?" "Hey." I smile when I hear Ichigo's voice. "What's up?" I say and I hear a honk behind me, I look over and I see Ichigo in his car smiling at me. I smile and turn off my car before grabbing my stuff; I lock my car and run over to get in the passenger seat of Ichigo's car. "Hi." I say smiling and Ichigo reaches over to hold my hand. "Hi." He says smiling at me. "We aren't going to school so you might want to change." Ichigo says pulling into my driveway as I just notice he isn't wearing his uniform. He's wearing his NICE VIBE shirt with his leather jacket, black skinny jeans and some black boots. "Where are we going?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "To go get you your gown for the Winter Ball." Ichigo says and my eyes widen.

"Davina told me you haven't gotten a dress yet, plus I figured you deserve a day off with your awesome boyfriend." Ichigo says giving me a cheeky smile as we get off and he grabs my stuff. We go to my room and I go inside my closet to change while he sits on my bed on his phone. I quickly change into a white shirt with a Chappy bunny face on it, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and black lace up chunky heel boots. "Alright let's go." I say smiling as Ichigo hands me my wallet, keys and phone.

As we drive I ask Ichigo where we are going and it turns out we are going to Tokyo, which isn't very far; it's about an hour and a half drive. We listen to music on our way there and make idle talk, it was hard at first being alone with him as my mind would make me think things sometimes. It can sometimes get awkward being alone but it's only been a few weeks so hopefully things will get better little by little like my parents said. At first Davina and I couldn't be apart because we would get anxious without each other, and it was like that for the first two or three days. Eventually after that we started getting comfortable with the boys again and were slowly able to be alone with them and the others.

"So do you know what color you want your dress?" "Black." "I thought you wanted a white one?" "Yeah well that was before..." "Rukia... Just... Don't settle on a black one if you like a different color ok? I know you showed me this one white dress that you loved by that one designer X something." I smile and giggle and Ichigo smiles back. "Xtreme, the designer was Xtreme. And I'll think about it... I really did like that dress." I say biting my lip as Ichigo exits and finds somewhere to park.

Ichigo turns off the car and runs over to my side to open the door, he locks the car and we hold hands as we walk down the street. We walk around and go to different shops window shopping and buying a few things since Christmas is just around the corner. Ichigo and I even get Superman and Wonder Woman letterman jackets as a present to ourselves. "Here it is." I say and we both stop in front of a tall glass building with _Tokyo Boutique _in white letters. "The only thing is I don't have an appointment with them..." "I made you one, Byakuya gave me the number to call. He also offered to pay, but I declined that." Ichigo says and I shake my head smiling. "Thank you though." I say giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he smiles at me and leans over to kiss my forehead. I freeze for a second but relax after a few seconds, and give him a smile afterwards as we head in.

When we get to the top floor we sit down on a plush couch as the saleswoman brings me a tablet where I can look at the different selections of dresses along with two tall glass flutes of orange juice for Ichigo and me. I show Ichigo a few dresses every now and then and even choose a few to try on, but then I find the dress Ichigo and I had been speaking about before. It's a beautiful pure white floor length long sleeve lace gown with an open back and is simply divine. It has a natural waistline along with a neckline just under the collarbone, and lace all over the body, the top and bottom of the sleeves. The middle of the sleeves is sheer white along with part of the bottom of the dress that is covered in white lace.

Ichigo looks over my shoulder and his eyes widen. "Wow, you would look amazing in that Rukia." Ichigo says and I bite my lip. "Can I see this dress as well?" "In what color Kuchiki-Sama? We have white, red, blue and black." "… White please."

_~*Later At A Restaurant*~_

It's later now and we went shopping for Ichigo's tuxedo and finally decided on a black Armani tux with a white shirt and bowtie. We are now at a sushi place getting lunch.

"See, I told you that dress would look amazing on you." Ichigo says taking a bite of tempura. "I know, I know." I say hiding my smile. The dress really did look good on me, there are a few alterations needed to be made so the dress will be delivered the day of the ball on Saturday in two days. "So seeing as tomorrow is Friday, I was thinking if you want to go to the movies." "What movie?" "Well we haven't seen _Victor Frankenstein _yet." "That actually sounds good, yeah we should go. Or did you want to invite everyone? It's been a while since we all went out." I say and Ichigo looks at me surprised, I haven't exactly left my house much since the whole incident. In fact today is the first time I have gone anywhere besides school. "Sure, I'll text them all right now." Ichigo says smiling as he takes out his phone.

After we finish our lunch we walk back to the car and drive back to my house listening to music.

"Thank you for today Ichigo, I really appreciate it." I say as we get out of the car with my stuff. "It's no problem Rukia, I love and would do anything for you." "Well thank you anyway, and I love you too." I say as I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek. We then go inside and say hello to my parents who are in the kitchen, my parents invite Ichigo to stay for dinner and we have a great night.

_~* The Next Day At School*~_

I yawn as the teacher goes on about the lesson not really paying attention, we are in our last lesson before lunch and I am starving! "Alright everyone, it's almost lunch and we are finished so you may all leave. Have a great weekend and I expect to see some of you at the charity ball tomorrow." With that we finally leave and all of us go to our usual table in the quad. "So you finally found your dress?" Nel asks and I nod, I had been the only girl to not have a dress though the others minus Davina and I are going in black. "Yeah, Ichigo took me to _Tokyo Boutique _yesterday and he bought me my dress." I say smiling and the girls all 'aww'. "So we all going to see _Victor Frankenstein _after school?" Davina asks. "Yup, we just go home and change and then we all meet up at the theater around six. We'll even go out for dinner at _La Bella Italia _so dress up a bit." Ichigo says and everyone nods. There's some silence after that as we all eat our lunch and look forward to after school.

"Oh look its fat ass and anorexia." We all turn and see Mila Rose, Sun-Sun and Apache behind us smirking. "Fuck off you three." I say rolling my eyes as I continue to eat my lunch. "Oh she actually has some guts, thought those would be gone." Apache says smirking as the other two laugh. What surprises me is that Davina isn't saying a word and is being silent. "I don't know why you two were kidnapped and r-" SLAM. Davina slams her hands down on the table and gets up, and before anyone can stop her she has Apache on the floor punching her. "Davina!" Grimmjow yells and Davina doesn't stop until finally Ichigo and Grimmjow pull her off of Apache who is now bleeding from her lip, eyebrow and nose which I'm sure is now broken. Suddenly Mila Rose charges at Davina and I jump up and pounce on her.

"Don't even think about it." I say holding her arm in a vice grip. "Oh shut the fuck up you stupid skinny ass bitch. I wish that guy that took you had killed you!" "Bitch, I am going to make you wish you had never said that." I say before punching Mila Rose in the cheek.

_~*Later At Rukia's House With Ichigo and Her Parents*~_

_(Author's POV)_

"What were you thinking?! I know things have been hard and you have pent up anger but that's what sparring and the gym is for Rukia!" Hisana says. Luckily Rukia didn't get hurt in the fight, but the same can't be said for Mila Rose. "I'm sorry, but she provoked me. I was just defending myself." Rukia says. "Hisana, I agree this wasn't the best measure she could have taken but let's let her go out... For now. Next week you are grounded and the only person you are allowed to see out of therapy and school with our supervision will be Ichigo. Understood?" Byakuya says and Rukia nods as the two parents sigh and leave the room leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone. "Well, what do you want to do? We still have an hour and a half to kill before we have to go." Ichigo says laying back on Rukia's bed. "AHS Hotel? We still haven't watched that season yet." Rukia says and Ichigo agrees, he turns off the lights and takes off his boots as Rukia's turns on her projector and goes on Netflix.

_~*At The Movies*~_

Everyone has gotten their tickets and are now getting snacks and drinks for the movie. As they wait in line they all talk about the ball tomorrow and what they are putting up for the charity auction all the moms put up together. "I'm probably going to auction off this." Grimmjow says as showing them a picture of a signed football from the Broncos. "I can get another one at any time so I thought why not." Grimmjow says shrugging. "Davina and I are going to perform right before the ball, and are going to auction off singing and ballet lessons for a day." Rukia says as everyone grabs their snack and they all head into the theater.

After the movie everyone heads over to the restaurant Ichigo had mentioned and have a great dinner while they talk among themselves.

"I was actually thinking we could get ready together and all of us could go together to the ball too." Rukia says and all the girls nod agreeing to meet at Rukia's so they can get ready for the ball tomorrow morning. "Guess we could do the same, we can play video games before we have to get ready and have to leave." Ichigo says and the guys agree to do the same as the girls at his house. They all continue to eat and talk until it's time to go, but surprisingly enough paparazzi are out front and want to take pictures and talk to the group of friends. They get out luckily without incident, though Grimmjow was close to punching a guy who got a little too close to Davina.

"Hey man, you mind if I crash at yours? I don't feel like going home tonight and I know Emmet won't want me staying the night no matter how much he likes me now." Grimmjow says to Ichigo as they all go to their cars. "Sure I don't mind but let me call the old man and make sure it's ok with him and my mom." Ichigo says taking out his phone as Grimmjow nods and leans against his car with Davina leaning her head on his shoulder.

_~*Later At Kurosaki Manor*~_

"So how's everything going?" Ichigo asks Grimmjow as they play GTA V. "They're getting better, though it's going to take time for things to go back to remotely being normal…" Grimmjow says sighing. "Yeah I know, it's hard to see them suffering, from what Hisana told me to Rukia has constant nightmares and it hurts to know that I can't do anything about it…" Ichigo says and Grimmjow nods." Evelyn told me the same thing about Davina, and apparently they both are really anxious by themselves or when the two of them are apart for too long and can't talk." Grimmjow says and Ichigo sighs. "I know she told me the same thing, and they are on medication now." Ichigo says. "I know… It all sucks but hopefully it will get better soon enough." Grimmjow says and Ichigo nods.

The two talk a little more as they play games and eat pizza that Isshin brings up for the two and soon enough Grimmjow is crashing on bean bag chair and so is Ichigo. The two have nightmares about losing two of the most important girls in their lives besides their moms and end up getting a not so peaceful sleep.

On the other side of the city Davina and Rukia also have nightmares again about losing Ichigo and Grimmjow resulting in them not getting peaceful sleep either. Overall not everyone has a peaceful sleep and are quite tired the next day as they get ready for the ball.

* * *

_**Alright so that's it for today! I hopefully will update very soon but I am a bit busy so we will have to wait and see. Anyway review my story and I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**-Davina LeBlanc**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello everyone! And I am so SORRY! It's been forever since I updated but I've been so busy with work, school and my family that I haven't had time to write! I will try to write occasionally but I am trying to transfer to Kingston Uni in London right now so I am fairly busy…**_

_**Well anyway welcome to the new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_(Author's POV)_

It is the day of the Winter Charity Ball and the girls are at Rukia's getting ready for the ball, they each have stylists working on their makeup, hair and nails and their moms are in the next room getting ready as well. "I heard there are going to be a lot of celebrities at the ball this year, I heard CL from the K-Pop group 2NE1 and the group Big Bang are going to be there along with lots of other from American groups and so on." Nel says as she sits on a chair getting her hair done. "Really?" Orihime says and Tatsuki nods. "Yeah, this year is going to be huge because of who's going to be in attendance. And it's all due to mostly the connections a lot of the people here have, like for instance thanks to Emmet a lot of actors, actresses, producers, directors and animators are going to be there. It all has to do with connections." Tatsuki sys and Davina sighs.

"What's up with you? I thought you would be happy since T.O.P from Big Bang is going to be there along with G-Dragon who are your favorites." Rukia says and Davina purses her lips. "The O'Toole's are going to be there… My parents found out this morning and wanted to give me a heads up." Davina says closing her eyes so her make up can be done. "Are you serious we haven't seen them since that whole incident about two years ago!" Karin says and Davina nods. "I know, but apparently my dad invited them just to invite them because they didn't think they would actually come… This sucks so hard, and just when I thought the year was going to end well too." Davina says and everyone nods. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Rukia says sighing. "Wait does Grimmjow know?" Nel asks and Davina blanches. "Oh no… I better call Ichigo so I can break the news." Davina says taking out her phone

_~*With Ichigo and the Guys*~_

The guys are all in their suits and they are playing video games when Ichigo's phone rings, he answers and Davina tells him the situation and he says he will take care of letting Grimmjow know. Davina thanks him and the two hang up as Ichigo turns to Grimmjow and sighs loudly. "What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow asks and all the guys turn to Ichigo. "Shuhei, Renji grab Grimmjow, Grimmjow be calm and don't get angry when I tell you this but Davina just called me and told me some news she just got from her parents." Ichigo says as Renji and Shuhei shrug and restrain Grimmjow who is confused and isn't resisting. "What did she say?" Grimmjow asks and Ichigo cringes. "The O'Tooles are coming to the ball so there is a good chance we all might run into them tonight." Ichigo says and Grimmjow stiffens. "Are you serious?" Grimmjow asks and Ichigo nods. "Yes." "Well then he better keep his fucking hands away from Davina or I swear to god, I will make sure he disappears and is never heard or seen from ever again." Grimmjow says shoving off Shuhei and Renji before sitting on the couch and folding his arms while glaring at the wall in front of him. Ichigo texts Davina that it went better than expected but to try to avoid Devin at all costs or Grimmjow might commit murder.

_~*At The Ball*~_

The girls have just arrived and are being escorted down the red carpet by the guys who arrived just before them and are posing for pictures and answering a few questions here and there. Ichigo and Rukia who are leading the group down the carpet are getting the most questions and requests for pictures which Ichigo absolutely abhors. Finally as they reach the entrance and go inside they see the hall is elegantly decorated into a classy winter wonderland with the decorations all in white, silver, dark and light baby blue. The big group is escorted to two tables one for the adults and another for the teens big enough for all of them with name plates for each of them all next to each of their perspective partner. They all sit and are given glasses of water and champagne along with their meal.

"Well that went without incident, thank god." Uryu says and everyone nods as they enjoy their meal. "Pfft wait until later, then we'll see what you'll be saying then." Grimmjow says scowling as he takes a drink of his champagne. "Hey slow down, I don't need you drunk. And calm down, everything will be fine." Davina says placing her hand on Grimmjow's, Grimmjow doesn't say anything but holds her hand in his and kisses the back of it. Davina smiles and everyone makes small talk as they eat their meal.

After everyone is finished eating and all the plates are removed Kisuke goes to the stage and the white podium there with Yoruichi.

"Good evening everyone, I'd like to personally thank all of you for attending the charity ball this year and for all the donations all of you have made. First off we will have an auction of the items that have been donated, our auctioneer for the night is none other than Korean pop and rap sensation CL." Kisuke says as CL who is wearing a beautiful white and silver beaded corseted gown with a slit on the left side steps up on stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, first I'd like to thank Mayor Urahara and his wife for inviting myself here tonight and all of you for your warm welcome. Now let us start the auction."

The group of teens sit and chat as the auction is going on as the adults are the only ones really interested in the items on auction. "So you guys changed what you're auctioning off?" Nel asks Rukia and Davina who nod. "Yup, I'm auctioning off a pair of one of a kind blue sapphire diamond teardrop earrings set in white gold with star shaped diamonds embedded on the sides and one large crescent moon shaped diamond on the back." Rukia says folding her hands under her chin. "I thought you loved those earrings." Grimmjow says. "Yeah I do, but the charities we're supporting this year could use the money more than I need those earrings which I've only ever worn once." Rukia says sighing. "Then what are you auctioning off Vina?" Ichigo asks as he texts on his phone. "I my dear god brother am auctioning off the shoes Christina Aguilera wore in _Burlesque _that she gave me when I was thirteen." "Oh god some of the women here are going to try to murder for those shoes!" Nel says and the rest of the girls nod. "Yeah there are only one pair like them in the world, Christina outgrew them after her first kid and just had them there. And at the age of thirteen I was her size but now I'm a size eight not a seven." Davina says.

Just then CL announces the next item up for auction which is Grimmjow's football signed by the Broncos. It's then the teens pay attention seeing as they're curious as to who buys it. "The bid starts at $200,000 dollars." CL says and an older American man raises his hand. "$300,000 dollars." Another man raises up his hand. "$400,000." "$500,00!" "$800,000!" No one says a word after that and Cl smiles. "Ok, $800,000 going once… going twice… and- ""$1,000,000!" Everyone turns to the table where two teenage boys are sitting with their parents.

The father looks about 6'1 with a lean build, pale skin, dark brown hair, a beard and cold silver eyes. The mother looks about 5'4 with a slim build, pale skin, wavy mid-length light brown hair and light swamp green eyes. The two boys look like twins, have short chocolate brown hair, pale skin and lean muscular builds. The only way to tell the difference between the two is that one has their father's cold silver grey eyes and is 5'11 and the other has their mother's swamp green eyes and is 6'1.

The one that bid the $1,000,000 for the football was the one with the silver eyes. CL looks a little surprised as does everyone else, and of course every one of the teens sits rigid as they know who that family is. "One million going once, going twice?... Sold to Devin O'Toole!" CL says and everyone claps at one of the first big donations made. After that a few more auctions go on and soon enough the ball is moved from the main dining hall to the main ball room where there is a bigger stage with a DJ and classical band, and many tables with hors d'oeuvre along with waiters in white holding trays of appetizers and champagne.

Everyone walks in with their perspective partner and everyone mingles as the classical band starts to play some music. Our group of teens proceeds to walk to the right side of the ball room with the adults and talk amongst themselves for a while until the DJ plays the slow version of _Crazy In Love _by _Beyoncé _and they all go onto the floor to dance.

"You know I'm kind of surprised Shannon and Angus haven't tried to approach Emmet and Evelyn yet." Ichigo says and Rukia nods. "I know they are still close from what Davina told me, but it's probably because of Devin that they won't get to close. Davina told me that Angus had told Emmet that Devin still has a thing for Davina despite her keeping a strictly professional relationship between them now." Rukia says and Ichigo shakes his head. "That's probably why, Devin was always a stubborn one from what Davina what say, Aiden was always the calm and level headed one." "I guess that make sense since their twins, they balance each other out."

Over with Emmet and Evelyn the two are by one of the refreshment tables when Angus and Shannon O'Toole approach them. Angus in a black tux with black bowtie and Shannon in an elegant black off the shoulder chiffon gown with a silver beaded corset bodice and silver pumps. "Emmet, Evelyn!" Shannon says in a lovely Irish accent smiling warmly at the two as they turn towards them. "Shannon, Angus so lovely to see you again." Evelyn says giving a small smile as the four all hug each other.

"We have been looking for you two everywhere." Angus says in his deep baritone voice his Irish accent very prominent and thick. "Yes, and we also want to give our condolences about what happened to Davina and her friend. We are so happy they were found, and if there is anything else you or the Kuchiki's need please don't hesitate to ask." Shannon says and Emmet smiles. "Thank you Shannon, but you have all done more than enough for us. You were able to gather the police force for us and helped us with sorting everything out in Limerick." "Emmet is right we owe you for helping us get the two girls back." Evelyn says and the four continue to talk as the rest dance.

Davina rests her head against Grimmjow's shoulder as the two stand off to the side, Grimmjow is drinking champagne and the others are dancing or talking with other people there. It is then that Aiden O'Toole approaches them and Davina lights up. Aiden had always been like a brother to her, and Aiden is the one twin he actually likes.

"Aiden!" Davina says as he approaches and Aiden smiles. "Hey _fianna beag __**(little deer in Irish)**_ how are you? And Grimmjow, so good to see you my friend!" Aiden says as he hugs the two his light Irish accent very gentlemanly and thick as he speaks. "I'm good man, how are you?" Grimmjow says hugging Aiden and clapping him on the back. "Considering what happened a few weeks ago, I am very good." Davina says as they hug and Aiden squeezes her tightly. "Speaking about that, I'm so happy you're home safe and sound! I got so worried when I heard what happened to you and your friend Rukia. I'm just happy my family was able to help find you two in Limerick and get everything sorted out so you could come home. And I'm sorry I didn't see you in the hospital but my family was in Egypt doing business…" Aiden says and Davina hugs him tightly.

"Hey you guys helped and you care so that's all that matters." Davina says and Grimmjow nods. "Yeah thank you man, you got her and Rukia back to us." Aiden smiles and the three continue to talk while on the dance floor Ichigo and Rukia finish dancing and are stepping off to the side. The two are talking about Rukia's birthday dinner that her parents are hosting on the day of her birthday when Rukia bumps into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry." Rukia says genuinely apologizing. "It's alright, no harm done." Devin says in his thick heavy Irish accent as he gives a small smile. "Devin… Nice to see you again." Ichigo says fighting off his distaste for the guy. "Ichigo, always good to see you again. And am I correct in assuming this is your lovely girlfriend Rukia Kuchiki?" Rukia smiles at the compliment but something makes her uneasy about it as well. "Yeah, this is Rukia Kuchiki my girlfriend, Rukia this is Devin O'Toole." Ichigo says and Rukia gives a slight nod while smiling. Devin gives a small bow and smiles. "Pleasure to meet you Rukia."

'_Something about Devin… It gives me the chills… And in the worst way…' _Rukia says in her head as the three continue to talk until Devin excuses himself.

"God damn it." Davina says as she and Grimmjow grab another glass of champagne, Aiden left a few minutes ago to try and find the others and catch up. "What is it?" Grimmjow asks as Davina sets down her champagne. "I forgot Toshiro and I, we're supposed to sing tonight." Davina says and she goes over to Toshiro. The two talk briefly and she walks back to Grimmjow after they decide Toshiro will go first. Toshiro goes on stage and tells the band he will be singing _Stand By Me _by _Ben E. King_.

_**Stand By Me **_

_**By Ben E. King**_

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Grimmjow, Davina and the rest of the couples take the dance floor as Toshiro sings in a surprisingly similar way to Ben E. King.

Karin stands by the wall sipping her champagne and smiling at her boyfriend while he winks and smiles at her.

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

Grimmjow and Davina kiss briefly as they dance and Ichigo and Rukia gracefully dance around the ball room floor with the others.

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand now, stand by me_  
_Stand by me_

_So darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_  
_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_  
_Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand_  
_Stand by me…_

Everyone claps for Toshiro who takes a bow and thanks everyone, he then announces that Davina will be singing and Davina makes her way to the stage as Grimmjow and Karin switch places so she can dance with Toshiro.

_**Young and Beautiful**_

_**By Lana Del Rey**_

_I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid-July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

Davina sings a smooth sultry voice as the couples take the dance floor, she and Grimmjow lock eyes and look at each other with intense passion and love.

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Ichigo and Rukia again glide across the dance floor gracefully looking at each other passionately and with such love and care its quite intense for a couple so young.

_I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul_

"I will always love you."

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Rukia looks at Ichigo and smiles.

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

"Forever and always."

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

* * *

_**Sorry to cut it off like this but I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**_

_**...Don't hate me…**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi xD**_

_**I said it would be up asap… Lol I'm on Spring Break so I've had time to write! Sadly I go back to school on Monday and another class is starting for me the same day as well so chapters will take a bit longer to write and upload. So please be patient!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_(Rukia's POV)_

I laugh along with the rest of my friends as Aiden finishes telling us a story about Davina when she was younger. Apparently a six-year-old Davina thought it would be funny to hide in the forest behind her house and get lost in them resulting in a three-hour search through the woods where they found her sobbing and sitting by the lake.

"Oh shut up, I was six! I was terrified and I thought I was going to have to live out there like Tarzan or something." Davina says and I chuckle. "That would only happen to you Vina." Ichigo say as he wraps his arm around me. The night is almost over and we are just standing in a circle when Aiden's brother Devin comes over to us. "Aiden, we're leaving." Devin says and he freezes when he sees Davina. "Vi…" I look at Davina and she looks extremely uncomfortable, this is the first time in years that she has seen Devin face to face and not through a web cam. I get up and motion for Ichigo to get up discretely. "Vina, would you mind joining us real quick we have to talk to you about the place we'll be going to next week." Ichigo says before I can even breathe a word. Davina nods and excuses herself as she follows us, Devin frowns and Grimmjow looks at him daring him to say or do something.

"Oh thank you two for saving me! I thought I was going to die from an awkward encounter!" Davina says. "I could tell, but in all seriousness what is up with him? He's been giving me the chills all night since I met him." I say and Davina whips her head in my direction as we walk further down the hallway of City Hall. "Wait when did you meet him?!" Davina nearly yells. "Earlier as we left the dance floor she bumped into him." Ichigo says and Davina scowls. "Be careful around him, he's not the same guy I grew up with before… Aiden on the other hand, you can trust him he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to." Davina says smiling. "Yeah, I can tell he's a good guy." I say smiling.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but I actually did need to talk to you about our vacation place." Ichigo says and Davina nods. "So everyone finally decided on place?" Davina asks and we nod. All of us teenagers decided to organize the trip for the winter and since we are all kind of sick of the cold we decided to have the vacation in Hollywood, California and thank god my mom lightened up and lifted my grounding. "Hollywood? Wow, how perfect." Davina says and I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean perfect?" Ichigo asks. "Dad got an invite for _all _of us to attend the premiere of _**Assassin's Creed**_ but I told him to hold off on saying yes because I hadn't talked to anyone about it. But looks like I can tell him yes since we're going to Hollywood." Davina says. We talk a little bit more about the plans to go there and about how we will get there since we have to fly out by Tuesday night. After that we go back just in time to see Aiden saying his goodbyes. We say goodbye to him and give a curt wave to Devin before we all take our leave and go find our parents together.

_(Author's POV)_

"So then we are agreed to leave Tuesday morning then?" Emmett asks and everyone nods. "We'll all take the plane to LAX and we can stay at The Roosevelt Hotel, I'll make a few calls and get us a few rooms." Evelyn says. "Well we can get the penthouse and that has five rooms, so that's enough for five couples. And then we can get the Roosevelt Suite for another couple, the King Suite, Double Suite for the twins, Shuhei and Toshiro. Then the rest of us adults can get the cabanas." Masaki says and the teens look stunned. "We can take the cabanas mom, you guys should take penthouse and the other upper level rooms." Ichigo says and the other teens agree with him. "None sense most of us will be out and about and will hardly be there, the only time we will all be there will be for Christmas and New Years." Byakuya says and that ends the discussion.

The group then bids farewell to the Mayor and his family and then each go to their perspective houses.

It's now Monday morning and the girls of our group of friends are in Tokyo shopping for swimsuits to wear when they go to the beach in California.

"What about this one?" Yuzu says showing the others a nice peach pink push-up bikini outlined in black. "Ooo that is nice! You should get that Yuzu, Shuhei will die if he sees you in it!" Nel says and Yuzu blushes but hangs on to the bikini nonetheless. Tatsuki then spots a very cute black strapless with dark green bowknot decorated two-piece bikini. The girls urge her to try it on and boy does she look good in it! "Oh my god Tatsuki!" Davina says giving a wolf whistle to which Tatsuki turns as red as her boyfriend's hair. "You look amazing in that!" Rukia says and it is very true. The bikini definitely hugs her body in the right places, pushes her 34C boobs up and shows off her tan athletic curvy body.

Nel decides to go mermaid and gets a purple halter bikini top with high waisted green mermaid tail scales bikini bottom. The others choose simple colored bikinis, sexy cut out bikinis and even sexy monokinis all sexy but still modest.

After the little shopping spree the girls stop for some pizza and decide to head back to their houses.

Rukia heads home and notices her parents aren't home but she does find a note taped to the fridge.

_Dear Rukia,_

_Your mother and I had urgent business to attend to, we will be in Tokyo late so we will stay at our house here and meet at the airport tomorrow morning. Feel free to have someone over, in fact we encourage it so you won't be alone tonight. But we expect you to be responsible, we love you and will see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S_

_We apologize for leaving you alone so much, we promise at the start of the new year we will try to spend more time with you. _

_Xoxox _

_-Mom_

Rukia smiles and gets out her phone to call someone to come over for the night, she thinks about calling Ichigo but remembers he is with Davina seeing as her parents went ahead of everyone this morning to make sure the Roosevelt would have their rooms ready for their arrival. Rukia then decides to call Grimmjow.

"_What's up Kuchiki?"_

"Do you wanna come over and spend the night? My parents had to leave because of something urgent and are spending the night in Tokyo."

"_Sure why not, I'll grab all my shit and be at yours in fifteen. I'll just tell my parents and be on my way."_

"Awesome, you have a spare gate key and house key right?"

"_Yup, want me to swing by Akane's for some food too?" _

"No it's fine I want to make some white rice with shrimp croquettes. That fine with you?"

"_Fuck yes it is, I love those things! Well I'll be there soon, so don't open the door for anyone alright?"_

"I know Grimmjow, see you soon."

"Honey I'm home!" Grimmjow yells as he drops his bags in the foyer and make his way to the kitchen where Rukia is peeling potatoes and putting rice in the rice cooker. Rukia laughs and the two hug after she wipes her hands on the black apron she is wearing. "Hey Grimmjow." Rukia says and Grimmjow offers to help. "Sure you can peel and mash the potatoes while I get everything else ready. The two get cooking and soon enough their dinner is ready and they are eating at the island in the kitchen.

"So you happy about going back home?" Rukia asks. Grimmjow was originally born in Italy but was raised in Los Angeles for most of his childhood. He had actually moved to Japan when he was ten which is when he met the others at Masato's Dojo and soon after he started attending school with everyone and became friends with them before asking Davina out a few years later. "Eh, Karakura has always been home. LA was kind of just a place I lived and kind of liked living at, I was never to fond of it because of the weather or some of the assholes in the area. A good chunk of people were cool but a lot of them weren't." Grimmjow says. "I like going back for vacations though, especially with family." Grimmjow says nudging Rukia who smiles. The two talk a little more before moving to the den where they decide to play a few video games seeing as its only 8 O'clock.

"Ha! Suck it Grimmjow!" Rukia yells as she laps Grimmjow in another race in _Mario Kart_. "Damn it!" Grimmjow yells as he curses again as he gets blue shelled. "Stupid fucking computers keep blue shelling me!" Grimmjow yells as Rukia crosses the finish line.

"Yes!"

"NO! Fuck!"

The two yell and Grimmjow throws his controller on the sofa in defeat. "That's two to one Kitty." Rukia says and Grimmjow rubs his face. They have played _Mortal Kombat X, Injustice Gods Among Us, Just Dance_ and_ Mario Kart _for the last two and a half hours since they finished dinner.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's just watch a movie now before you get even more pissed about losing _Mario Kart _twice." Rukia says and the two decide to watch Scarface. They make little comments every now and then but Rukia seems a bit distracted now. The movie ends and Grimmjow glances at the clock and sees its about 2 O'clock in the morning. "Hey we have to leave in about three hours you want to just stay up, have a car take us to the airport and sleep on the plane?" Grimmjow asks and Rukia nods and bites her lip. "Alright Rukia, what's going on?" "I wrote a song for Ichigo a few days ago but I don't know if it's any good…" "Ok, sing it for me then and I'll give you my one hundred percent honest opinion." "…Ok…" Rukia and Grimmjow then go to the attic of the house that was made into a dance/music studio for Rukia. Rukia goes into the recording room and Grimmjow turns on the equipment as she gets ready and puts on the headphones.

"Go ahead." Grimmjow says into the microphone and Rukia nods.

Rukia takes a breath and sings.

_**(I Obviously Don't Own This Song, This is Ariana Grande's)**_

_**Tattooed Heart**_

_**By Ariana Grande**_

_You don't need a lot of money  
Honey, you don't have to play no games  
All I need is all your loving  
To get the blood rushing through my veins  
Huh  
I wanna say we're going steady  
Ha  
Like it's 1954,  
No,  
It doesn't have to be forever  
Just as long as I'm the name  
On your tattooed heart_

Grimmjow's jaw drops at how melodic and strong her voice sounds.

_Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart_

Rukia pours her heart out as she sings and just thinks of Ichigo anf how amazing he has been with her since they met.

_You don't need to worry about making me crazy  
'Cause I'm way past that  
Eh, and so just call me, if you want me  
'Cause you got me, and I'll show you, how much I wanna be  
On your tattooed heart_

_Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart_

_Just as long as I'm  
The name on your tattooed heart_

_Wrap me in your jacket  
My baby  
And lay me in your bed  
And kiss me, underneath the moonlight  
Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart_

_Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart_

_Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart _

Grimmjow claps and Rukia smiles as she finishes the song.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" Rukia asks and Grimmjow nods. "That was amazing Rukia! He is going to love it when you sing it for him." "Thanks, I just don't know when I should sing it for him or who I'm going to get to do the instrumental for it." Rukia says sighing as she takes off the head phones and leaves the recording room. The two go back downstairs and head into Rukia's room where they put on _White Collar _even though they have seen every episode_** (I sadly haven't T.T)**_.

"You know I have a friend in the business that just might be able to help you out with the instrumental. I could shoot him a text as soon as we land and we can meet up with him and I'll help you prepare a special day with Strawberry so you can sing the song for him." Grimmjow says and Rukia tackles Grimmjow in a hug. "Oh my god yes! That would be amazing, thank you Grimmjow!" Rukia says and Grimmjow chuckles. "Hey what are friends for Rukia?"

_At The Airport_

Grimmjow and Rukia yawn as they lean on Davina and Ichigo who laugh. "That's what you guys get for staying up so god damn late and not getting an ounce of sleep." Frank says laughing at his son and Rukia. "Oh shut up man." Grimmjow says rubbing his face tiredly. Byakuya come back with Isshin after speaking with the flight crew and tells them everything is ready and they can board. Everyone grabs their things and follows the two and a flight attendant to the plane and they all board. Soon enough they are all heading to Los Angeles on the plane and Rukia sleeps next to Ichigo on the plane dreaming of when she will sing her song for him.

* * *

_**Well that's all for this chapter! I promise I will try to update soon!**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc **_


End file.
